Antigua venganza, nuevo amor
by Haiass.x
Summary: Inuyasha vuelve después de una difícil etapa de su vida. Desde hace mucho tiempo desea vengarse de Seshomaru. Kagome busca el afecto que sus padres nunca le han dado. El destino les ha encontrado un camino para recorrer juntos? O no? UA SeshKag!
1. Dolorosos recuerdos del pasado

**ANTIGUA VENGANZA, NUEVO AMOR**

Hola!! Bueno primero decir que este fic lo hemos escrito yo y mi amiga Niii-chan. Este es nuestro primer fic, y esta basado en una historia que creamos por un trabajo del instituto. Esperamos que os guste - dejad reviews!!

Desclaimer: ésta historia es original de mi amiga y yo. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o otra historia/fic es pura coincidencia. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Gran Autora Rumiko Takahashi, si fueron nuestros todo sería muy distinto XD.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nombre personaje: **lo que dice el personaje nombrado – _'lo que piensa mientras habla'._

_Flash Back (recuerdos del personaje, por lo tanto va en cursiva. Narrador interno)_

Narrador externo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno, solo queremos aclarar una cosa que se puede malinterpretar: este fic NO es INUxKIK, éste es sólo el primer capítulo, por lo que debíamos poner toda su historia (Inu y Kik), pero a partir del segundo capítulo irá cambiando, ya veréis como... nOn

**Capítulo 1: Dolorosos recuerdos del pasado**

Un año, ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de sus padres en aquél horrible accidente doméstico. Tras el fallecimiento de sus padres había tenido que ir a vivir con su tía Kaede en Tokio, pues era la única familia y a la vez su tutora legal. Kaede no había querido que viviese sólo después de la tragedia por lo que Inuyasha fue con ella, aunque por poco tiempo, ya que le quedaba poco para cumplir la mayoría de edad.

De vuelta a Tokushima, su ciudad, Inuyasa pensaba que, a pesar de todo, el tiempo que había vivido con su tía no había estado tan mal. Kaede, era una mujer poco familiar, muy dada a su trabajo. Aún así, Inuysha se había sentido como en casa ya que ella en ningún momento lo compadeció, sino que le hizo afrontar su propia realidad, haciendo que superase más rápidamente la muerte de sus padres.

Una vez llegó a Tokushima se dirigió hasta su apartamento. Después de dejar las maletas en su habitación con vistas al río Shinmachi. Aquella era la única habitación que tenía vistas al río. Al verla no pudo evitar quedársela. Aquel río, para él, formaba parte de un importante y doloroso recuerdo. Si bien muchas personas no quieren recordar lo doloroso, para él, era importante tener presente todo lo que sucedió aquel curso, para no olvidar y aprender de su error...

**_Flash back_**

**Seshomaru:** Buenos días¿Cómo va todo, Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** Hola! Bien¿viste el partido de ayer?

_Por aquél entonces Seshomaru y yo éramos muy amigos, siempre juntos, los mismos gustos, las mismas aficiones. Nos lo pasábamos muy bien haciéndole jugarretas a Koga, el delegado. Y cómo reíamos con Miroku... el payaso de la clase, siempre detrás de Sango, que nunca le hacia caso._

Chico 1: Ya viene el bombilla!!! 

**Seshomaru:** Sí, lástima que perdimos, el arbitro estaba...

**Koga: **De pie!!!! (( XD ))

**Koga:**Saludad!

**Todos: **Buenos días profesor Watanuki!

**Koga: **Sentaos!

**P. Watanuki: **Bien, abrid el libro de matemáticas por la página 38 y observad la...

_Buagh!! Cómo eran de aburridas las clases!! Siempre nos quedábamos medio dormidos mirando a un punto fijo. Con razón decían que éramos la peor clase del curso! Sólo tres personas hacía cada día los deberes: Koga, Sango y Jun, un chico de lo más pesado y pegajoso, pero que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarte en cualquier cosa. Por el contra, había el típico pasota que siempre llevaba la contraria, bueno, aunque en nuestro caso no era el típico sino la típica... Kikyo, siempre destacando: llegaba cada día a la hora que quería, fumaba durante el recreo y NUNCA hacía los deberes ni estudiaba. De hecho, era un misterio como pasaba de curso, aunque había suposiciones para todos los gustos: que si se lo montaba con los profes, que era una empollona encubierta, que les amenazaba, que sus padres pertenecían a la mafia y los sobornaban..._

_Aquel día, como siempre, llegó tarde a clase. _

Toc, toc, toc!!!

**P. Watanuki: **Adelante.

**Profesor 2:** Profesor Watanuki le llevo una alumna que me he encontrado en el pasillo.

**P. Watanuki: **Ah! Muchas gracias! Kodansha si me hace el favor de sentarse... (Kodansha es el apellido de Kikyo)

_El primer día que la vi pensé que era una persona arrogante, fría y que sería una hija de papá. Pero cuando estaba con Sango era muy distinta: se reía, y su cara se volvía, de pronto, mucho mas expresiva. Me preguntaba si algún día podría acercarme a ella y conocerla mejor, haciendo que se mostrara ante mí como lo hacia con Sango: cómo una persona alegre y expresiva. _

_Se puede decir que estuve espiándola un tiempo, y me di cuenta de que su vida fuera del instituto era un misterio. Fue una sorpresa para mí y para todos en general, cuando, durante el día de la fiesta de bienvenida, vimos a Kikyo hablando con sus padres. Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, ya que sus padres eran de los mas normales. Nos preguntamos si aquellos debían de ser realmente sus padres, ya que Kikyo no se parecía en nada a ellos._

_Un día me descubrí mirando fijamente a Kikyo. Mi punto fijo era su silla! Bueno, de hecho era ella, no su silla. Los mañanas no tenían sentido para mí hasta que ella no entraba por la puerta, con su cara fría e inexpresiva. _

_Me alegré mucho y me sorprendía a la vez al ver que, paradójicamente, el odioso profesor de física, Niwa, me juntó con Kikyo para hacer un trabajo sobre la propagación rectilínea de la luz. El trabajo teníamos que hacerlo en horas extraescolares, pro lo que Kikyo y yo quedamos cuatro o cinco días a lo largo de un mes. Nuestra relación fue avanzando y, al fin, conocí a la verdadera Kikyo._

_Si bien antes observaba a Kikyo sin saber muy bien por qué, ahora estaba seguro de que era porqué sentía algo hacia ella. Durante las vacaciones de Navidad empezamos a salir a menudo. Claro que no estábamos solos: siempre quedábamos Sango, Miroku, Seshomaru, Kikyo y yo. Sin darnos cuenta de ello nos convertimos en un grupillo inseparable, nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos. La cosa empezó a oscurecerse cuando decidí declararle mis sentimientos a Kikyo. Decidí contárselo a Seshomaru._

**Inuyasha: **Seshomaru, puedes venir un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo.

**Seshomaru:** hahaha! Mira que eres tonto Miroku! U¬¬ Si Inu ahora vengo!

**Miroku: '**_Mas que tú seguro que no...'_

**Seshomaru: **Que querías decirme Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha: **Mira, veras... ya te he contado que me gusta Kikyo no?

**Seshomaru: **Si. '_Ahora me dirá que se le quiere declarar...'_

**Inuyasha: **He decidido que me le voy a declarar mis sentimientos.

**Seshomaru: **_'Pues que sepas que a mí también me gusta y que voy a luchar por ella.'_

**Inuyasha: **Que te parece? No dices nada?

**Seshomaru: **Hmm... Estas seguro? Y si te rechaza?

**Inuyasha: **Me da igual! No puedo soportar tenerla cerca y no poder abrazarla, no poder acercarme a ella! Sólo me ve como su amigo! No lo puedo soportar más!

**Seshomaru: **Y te crees que eres el único?!

**Inuyasha: **Cómo dices?

**Seshomaru: **Que a veces las cosas no salen como quieres, el amor incompatible también existe!

**Inuyasha:** Qué?! Seshomaru espera!

_Aquella noche Seshomaru se fue dejándome con la intriga de qué quería decir con aquello. El maldito me tuvo pensando en ello toda la noche. La mañana siguiente Seshomaru hizo como si nada hubiese pasado. No hablamos más del tema hasta que él me dijo:_

**Seshomaru: **Ya as pensado que harás?

**Inuyasha: **Qué haré de qué?

**Seshomaru: **De lo de declararte.

**Inuyasha: **Ah... de eso... Pues quiero hacerlo y lo haré!

**Seshomaru: **Que si, que si... pero que si quieres que te ayude en alguna cosa?!!

**Inuyasha: **Pues gracias... Podrías decirle a Kikyo que la esperaré el domingo a las 7, delante del café Cat's Eye, en el río Shinmachi.

**Seshomaru: '**_Perfecto' _ Vale, eso haré! Me voy, nos vemos el lunes!

**Inuyasha: **Hasta el lunes! Adiós!

_Me sentí desahogado, y esperé con ansias ese domingo. Cuando al fin llegó, me desperté por la mañana con dolor de cabeza. Cuando llegaron las 2, ya había roto 24 cosas y había quemado 3 cosas más. Faltaban 2 horas para las 7, y yo empecé a arreglarme: me duché, me vestí, me puse colonia y salí. A las 6 y media yo ya estaba esperanto en el café, y ya había pedido un té para calmar mis nervios. Me había bebido 10 tazas de té y había esperado 3 horas cuando me fui._

_Cansado de esperar, abatido y triste me fui poco a poco hacia mi casa. Hacia casa, pensando en Kikyo. Me había plantado. No pude dormir en toda la noche, y a la mañana siguiente tenía unas pintas impresionantemente horribles. No podía dejar de pensar con qué cara debería mirarla, como debía tratarla, y sobretodo, que quería volver al viernes por la tarde para decirle a Seshomaru que no quería declararme, que había renunciado a ella. Mi sorpresa fue cuando entren clase y no vi a Kikyo, no había llegado aún, últimamente era puntual. Me sorprendí aún más cuando llegó después del recreo. No se como llegó hasta la clase en el estado en el que se encontraba. En esas circunstancias no me extraña que se me olvidara lo del domingo. Estaba tendida en el suelo, y la ayudé a levantarse. Estaba borracha. Cuando me vio empezó a gritar._

**Kikyo: **Tú!! Precisamente tú! No me toques, déjame!

**Inuyasha: ** Kikyo! Pero qué te he hecho yo?

**Kikyo: **Que me sueltes imbécil!! – _Me empujó y caí al suelo._

_Miroku me ayudó a levantarme._

**Inuyasha: **Gracias. Sabe Sango que le pasa a Kikyo?

**Miroku: **No lo sé, es que Sango no ha venido.

_En clase se montó un escándalo fuera de lo normal, y llegaron un montón de profesores, que al ver el estado de Kikyo fueron a llamar a sus padres. De repente, Kikyo se deshizo de los chicos que la sujetaban y vino hacia mi. _

**Kikyo: **MUERE INUYASHA!!!!!!! – _Y me empujó por la ventana que tenía detrás. Yo, que no me lo esperaba caí._

**Inuyasha: **KIKYO...Agh!!!!!

**_End flash back_**

Miró el reloj y vio que eran más de las seis. Estaba sudado y cansado del viaje, así que decidió ducharse antes de preparar la cena.

Una vez dentro de la ducha sonó el teléfono:

_Riiing!! Ring!!!_

**Inuyasha: **Jodeerrrrrrr!!! –cogió el teléfono- Residencia de los Tashio.

**Kaede: **Hola Inuyasha!! Soy yo, cómo te ha ido el viaje?

**Inuyasha: **Bueno, muy bien. Es que me echabas de menos que me has llamado justo al llegar a casa?

**Kaede: **Hahaha!! Pues claro, ya sabes que me aburro sin ti!!! Hehe

**Inuyasha: **Hahaha pues yo estoy muy tranquilo aquí... Ahora estaba a punto de darme una ducha.

**Kaede: **Pues te dejo en la ducha, chico... aunque no se si estás acompañado por alguna muchachita de esas que se rinden a tus pies a cada esquina hahahaha

**Inuyasha: **o/////////o Pues a mi no me hacen ni pizca de gracia esas bromas tuyas!

**Kaede: **Bueno, bueno, chico, no hay para tanto. Aunque aún te guardo una sorpresita para hoy! Espero que no se demore demasiado y te encuentre en la ducha!! Hahahaha

**Inuyasha: '**uy_... que miedo me hace esta...'_ No me imagino qué puede ser... espero que no hayas pasado, porque conociéndote eres capaz de haber montado una fiesta en mi casa...

**Kaede: **pues no vas desencaminado hihihihi Hasta otra!! Y mañana me llamas para saber qué te ha parecido mi 'sorpresita'!

**Inuyasha: **Si pesada, si! Adiós! –cuelgo el teléfono.

Inuyasha iba con solo una toalla en la cintura por el comedor. Decidió volver a la ducha, pues había cogido frío. Una vez allí, los recuerdos volvieron a inundar su mente.

_**Flash back**_

**XXXXXX: **Un techo desconocido...

_Cuando desperté no sabía donde me encontraba, y lo veía todo borroso. Notaba que alguien me cogía la mano, pero no sabia quien, y no recordaba que había pasado._

**Izayoi (Sra. Tashio): **Inuyasha!!! Hijo mío!!

**Inuyasha: **Ma... mamá... eres tú? Donde estoy? Qué a pasado?

**Izayoi: **Sí, soy yo. Tranquilízate, has estado más de cuatro días inconsciente. –_hizo una pausa- _Estas en el hospital, no recuerdas lo que paso el lunes en el instituto?

_Entonces tiras de imágenes me vinieron a la cabeza, y lo recordé todo. _

**Inuyasha: **Y Kikyo? Dónde está Kikyo?

**Izayoi: **Shhh... ya te he dicho que debes descansar. Volveré dentro de diez minutos, voy a avisar a tu padre y al doctor. Intenta tranquilizarte.

_Intenté no pensar en nada, pues me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero se me hacía imposible. La cara que puso Kikyo mientras yo caía no se me quitaba de la mente. En su cara había dolor y sufrimiento, luego lo veía todo negro, y escuchaba 'se ha caído de un tercer piso, suerte ha tenido de las plantas...' y la cara de Kikyo se me volvía a aparecer._

**Dr. Kiritani: **Hola Inuyasha. Cómo te encuentras? Soy el Doctor Kiritani.

**Inuyasha: **Hola Doctor. Mamá, dónde está Kikyo?

**Inu No Tashio: **No es el momento de hablar de ella ahora, hijo – _dijo mientras su rostro se oscurecía._

**Inuyasha: **Pero...

**Izayoi: **Es que no has oído a tu padre, Inuyasha?

_No pregunté nada más. El médico me revisó, tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la espalda llena de moratones y una pierna rota. Comparado con lo que me hubiera podido pasar, me había librado bastante bien de la caída. Durante los días que estuve ingresado recibí varias visitas, Seshomaru, que estuvo más distante de lo normal, Miroku que intentó animarme sin éxito, Sango, que sólo me dijo 'Mejórate' y se marchó, ... pero la visita que más esperaba, la de Kikyo, no llegó. _

_Al fin podía salir del hospital, había estado una semana, y aquella misma tarde ya me podría ir a mi casa. Por la mañana recibí una visita inesperada._

_Toc toc toc_

**Inuyasha: **Adelante!

**Sra. Kodansha: **Hola Inuyasha...

**Inuyasha: **Ah... Hola... No la esperaba

**Sra. Kodansha: **Verás Inuyasha... sé que debería haber venido a visitarte mucho antes pero no sabía que decirte... y ahora que me he enterado que te vas me he decidido y he venido.

**Inuyasha: **Le agradezco su visita de todo corazón Sra. Cómo está Kikyo?

**Sra. Kodansha: **Inuyasha... Es que no te han dicho nada?

**Inuyasha: **No... nadie quiere decirme nada de ella... y no entiendo el porqué –s_e lo dije con la cabeza agachada, no se muy bien porqué - _Por favor dígame la verdad...

**Sra. Kodansha: **Verás... Inuyasha... el lunes, cuando nos llamaron del instituto, fuimos a buscar a Kikyo para llevarla al hospital, para que la tratasen. Mientras estábamos en el coche, yo me senté detrás para aguantarla. Kikyo se volvió cómo loca -_ gruesas lágrimas le caían por el rostro- _No pude sujetarla, y se inclino hacia delante. Ni yo ni mi marido tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar. Kikyo... Kikyo sacó las llaves... las llaves de contacto del coche. Íbamos a mucha velocidad. Vi que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad. No recuerdo más.

**Inuyasha: **Qué?!... que les pasó?? – _levanté la cabeza de golpe; un accidente!!_

**Sra. Kodansha: **Chocamos contra un camión. Yo me rompí un brazo, tuve suerte. Mi marido y Kikyo no sobrevivieron al accidente... – _aquí sus lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos._

**Inuyasha: **Lo... lo siento m... mucho...

**Sra. Kodansha: **Oh... no... soy yo la que lo siente... mira qué te hizo mi hija... la verdad, no sabía que Kikyo bebiera de esa forma, si lo hubiera sabido hubiese echo lo imposible para que lo superara. Pero Kikyo era siempre tan fría... a veces me culpaba por ello... Pero siempre es mejor echar la culpa al otro, y nunca la afrontaba, nunca la traté cómo a mi hija, hablar con ella era como una tarea más a mi agenda... – _la madre de Kikyo parecía muy dolida, yo no sabía qué hacer para hacerla sentir mejor, y empecé a llorar. No porque la comprendía, sino porqué lo necesitaba. Kikyo, Kikyo había muerto!!! No lo podía creer._

**Inu No Tashio: **Inuyasha, tengo el co... Qué hace usted aquí!!

**Inuyasha: ** Papá, pero qué dices?

**Sra. Kodansha: **Lo siento mucho Señor. Ahora mismo me voy – _decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas- _ Lo siento mucho Inuyasha, de veras que lo siento.

**Inuyasha: **No tiene por qué irse!

**Inu No Tashio: **Pues claro que sí! Es que no ves que es por culpa de su hija que tú estás aquí! – _dijo mientras empujaba a la Sra. Kodansha hacia fuera._

**Inuyasha: **Pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada! Además es mi habitación!

**Inu No Tashio: **Cállate!

**Inuyasha: **No! Cállate tú! Te crees que todo el mundo hace lo que tu quieres! Pues ya estoy harto!

**Inu No Tashio: **Con quien te has creído que hablas! _– mi padre me dio una bofetada, una de aquella que no olvidas nunca – Plaaaff! – luego se fue._

_Después del incidente volví a casa con mis padres. Ninguno de ellos me dijo nada hasta la hora de cenar. No me podía creer lo que mi padre había hecho, ya que siempre se portaba de una forma muy tranquila, nunca dejaba que nada lo alterase, eso, a menudo, era un inconveniente, porqué no podías saber que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. _

_Después de dos días más de descanso pude volver al instituto. De una parte, me daba miedo, porqué allí debería afrontar la muerte de Kikyo, pero, de otra, quería volver a ver a mis amigos, estaba cansado de mi encierro en casa. Ya hacia dos semanas del accidente, si es que se le podía decir así. Realmente aún no comprendía que Kikyo estaba muerta. No lo podía creer. El viernes yo solo quería declararme, el domingo me da calabazas y no se presentó, y , encima, el lunes me da la culpa de algo que no se y me lanza por la ventana. Me pasé cuatro días en coma y, cuando desperté, me dijeron que Kikyo había muerto. ESTABA MUERTA! No me lo podía creer, me parecía un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla._

_El lunes llegó. Me sentía un poco extraño, cómo si fuese a volver a un lugar de dónde quise huir aquel lunes. _

**Koga: **De pie!

**Koga:** Saludad!

**Todos: **Buenos días profesor Negima!

**Koga: **Sentaos!

**P. Negima: **Buenos días a todos. Hoy Tashio vuelve a clase después de su ausencia. Cómo vuestro tutor, os agradecería que le pusierais al corriente de lo que se ha hecho durante estas dos semanas.

**Todos: **Si, profesor!

**P. Negima: **Aclarado esto, empecemos con la clase de inglés. Sacad los libros y abridlos por la página 73.

_Las clases de la mañana trascurrieron sin mas y, por fin, llegó el recreo. Todos me preguntaron sobre mi estado y cómo había sido mi estada en el hospital. Todos menos Sango. Harto de su extraño comportamiento fui a verla después de las clases._

**Inuyasha:** Sango! –_le dije cogiéndola del brazo- _se puede saber que te pasa conmigo?!

**Sango: **Que qué me pasa?! Todo fue TU culpa! Eres despreciable!

**Inuyasha:** Pero se puede saber que me estas diciendo? No se de que me hablas!

**Sango: **Cómo que no lo sabes?! Destrozaste a Kikyo! Ella confiaba en ti y tu la heriste! Cómo pudiste hacerlo Inuyasha... como pudiste!

_Sango empezó a pegarme mientras sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas. Entonces, se dejó caer en el suelo con el rostro inundado de lágrimas. Yo no entendía nada. Suponía que había pasado algo en lo que yo, sin saberlo, estaba implicado. Pero no sabía que era y eso me impedía hacerle frente._

**Inuyasha: **Sango, por favor, tranquilízate. Necesito que me lo expliques, no te entiendo. Qué ha pasado?

**Sango: **Cómo puede ser que no lo entiendas! Todo lo causaste tú! El sufrimiento y la muerte de Kikyo! Tú y tu carta lo arruinasteis todo!

**Inuyasha: **Pero que carta?!

**Sango: **No fuiste tu? Por favor, dime que no fuiste tu! –_En sus ojos rojos de llorar apareció un pequeño destello de luz._

**Inuyasha: **Pero Sango, por favor! Explícamelo!

_Sango asintió levemente con la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los bancos del patio. Yo, me senté a su lado._

**Sango: **Hace unas dos semanas Kikyo me contó que tenía una cita... contigo... en el centro comercial...

**Inuyasha: **Qué?! Pero que centro comercial?! No fue...

**Sango: **Guárdate todo esto para después. Déjame terminar! Kikyo esperó una hora sin que tu aparecieses. Cuándo ya se iba a marchar llego... Seshomaru. Él le dio una carta –_la cara de sango se endureció de golpe-_ en la carta, que iba firmada por ti, le decías que no querías volver a saber nada más de ella, que sólo había sido un proyecto para ti, que nunca te había interesado, ni como amiga ni como nada más. En la carta la trataste de basura para abajo, Inuyasha. Cuándo Kikyo llegó a mi casa se notaba que había llorado mucho. Me contó que estuvo una hora andando sin rumbo alguno, pensando. Me explicó que Seshomaru había intentado reconquistarla, supongo que ya debes saber que Seshomaru se le declaró hará cosa de un mes –_Si alguien hubiese estado mirándome en aquel momento se habría muerto de risa. Pero a mi no me hizo ninguna gracia- _Ella, por supuesto, le dijo que no y se fue. Estaba destrozada cuando, al cabo de dos horas se fue hacia su casa. Aquella madrugada me llamó por teléfono, estaba borracha, me dijo que se mataría, me lo juró –_Sango empezó a llorar de nuevo- _Antes de colgar me dijo que la última cosa que haría: te daría tu merecido. Y así fue. La verdad es que Kikyo siempre había tenido problemas con la bebida. Supongo que cada cuál supera sus pesares como puede, aunque no siempre escogemos la mejor forma de hacerlo.

**Inuyasha: **Sango, esto que me dices me duele en el alma, créeme. De verdad crees que yo podría hacerle algo así?! Yo aquella carta no la escribí! Y, además, no quedamos en ningún centro comercial! Yo la estuve esperando tres horas en el café Cat's Eye! No sé qué es lo que pasó, pero yo no escribí esa carta!! Nunca en la vida haría algo así! Yo solo quería confesarle mis sentimientos a Kikyo!! Es que no lo entiendes!!!

**Sango: **Inuyasha, lo siento pero no te puedo creer, Seshomaru le dio tu carta! Bueno... pude ser que... claro!!! Seshomaru!!! Ha sido él!

**Inuyasha: **Qué tiene que ver Seshomaru con esto? Él solo tenía que decirle a Kikyo que... no... no puede ser!!! Fue él!!! Se suponía que era mi amigo!

_No pude reprimirme. Dejé a Sango en el banco y me fui a buscarle. Estaba sentando junto a Miroku, mirando cómo entrenaban las del club de las animadoras. Me planté delante de él._

**Inuyasha: **Seshomaru!! Levántate!

**Seshomaru: **Inuyasha! Pero qué te pasa! _– dijo levantándose._

**Inuyasha: **Como te atreviste! Cómo pudiste! _– le di un puñetazo en todo el estómago-_ No te habíamos echo nada!

**Seshomaru: **Agh! _– se cayó de rodillas al suelo-_ Inuyasha por favor... entiéndelo_- se levantó y me devolvió el golpe-_ yo la amaba_- susurró._

**Miroku: **Calmaos los dos!!! Parad! –_dijo sujetándome_- Por favor, sois amigos!

**Inuyasha: **No és mi amigo! Un amigo nunca me haría esto!

**Seshomaru: **No me digas que eres de esos que creen que el mundo es de algodón. Por favor, Inuyasha! Con la amistad no de vas a ganar la vida! Tienes que mirar por ti, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta- _y se fue._

_**End flash back**_

Ya había terminado de hacerse la cena, fideos ex-press, y empezaba a comer. De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Abrió. No vio nada durante unos segundos. Algo se le había tirado encima. Algo peludo. Se lo apartó de la cara.

**XXXXXX: **Inuyasha!!! Qué haces aquí?

**Inuyasha: **Eso debería decirlo yo no? Sango, que es mi piso!! Qué hacéis aquí?

**Miroku: **Hola Inuyasha! Tu tía nos dijo que habías venido- _Inuyasha estaba acariciando a Kirara, la gata persa de Sango._

**Inuyasha: **Así que vosotros sois la sorpresita no? Hehe

**Sango: **Cómo te ha ido todo por la capital?

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 

**Por fin hemos terminado el primer capítulo! **

Nos ha costado muchísimo terminar este primer capítulo! Sobretodo por la falta de tiempo... mierda de instituto... XD bueno esperamos que os haya gustado! Aunque en este capítulo no es que pase nada intrigante... gomennasai! ú.ù

Queremos hacer una pregunta: los diálogos van bien así (con el nombre delante) o lo cambiamos?? Decid qué pensáis de ello en las reviews!

Aclaraciones:

Esta frase (_un techo desconocido..._) va dedicada a una muy amiga nuestra (hi Marieee!) esta sacada de Evangelion, es una frase que nos ha marcado mucho XD

- Si en el Flash Back hay pensamientos que Inuyasha no debería de conocer (todo aquello son sus recuerdos, por lo tanto no puede recordar lo que no ve o lo que no oye) lo sentimos mucho pero era para que la historia se entendiese mejor.

**Mata nee!**


	2. Meet met met

**ANTIGUA VENGANZA, NUEVO AMOR**

**Desclaimer: **ésta historia es original de mi amiga y yo. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o otra historia/fic es pura coincidencia. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Gran Autora Rumiko Takahashi, si fueron nuestros todo sería muy distinto XD.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flash Back **(recuerdos del personaje, por lo tanto va en cursiva. Narrador interno)_

Narrador externo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary: **Inuyasha vuelve después de una difícil etapa de su vida. Des de hace mucho tiempo desea vengarse de Seshomaru. Kagome busca el afecto que sus padres nunca le han dado. El destino les ha encontrado un camino para recorrer juntos? O no? Universo Alterno.

**Capítulo 2: Meet met met**

Las luces que alumbraban las calles de aquella ciudad se reflejaban en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos, de un intenso color chocolate, desprendían un desolador halo de tristeza y soledad. La muchacha apoya su cabeza en la ventanilla del taxi en el que estaba viajando, con la mirada perdida en la ciudad, alumbrada por miles de luces.

A medida que pasaban por las distintas ciudades, su mirada se apagaba sucesivamente al ver cómo la gente rondaba por sus calles, riendo con sus amigos, satisfechos de su vida, pues, seguramente, tenían a sus familiares siempre a su lado. Eso, era algo que ella nunca había llegado a sentir: el apoyo y el amor de los suyos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Flash Back**_

_Andaba descalza por los pasillos de mi casa… No podía salir al jardín porqué estaba lloviendo, así que fue a buscar a mi madre para pedirle que jugara un poco conmigo. Por aquellos entonces yo sólo tenía seis años. Mis padres nunca me habían mostrado el afecto que desprendían los padres de los otros niños. Ellos nunca me llevaban al parque, ni íbamos a comer a un restaurante, ni de excursión, ni… nada. Por aquél entonces yo aún no me daba cuenta, no era consciente de que mis padres no me querían, porque así era, mis padres no me querían._

- Mamá, mamá! Mira cómo llueve! –_ mi madre se estaba peinando, ni siquiera se giró cuando me oyó. –_ Mira! Ha salido el arco iris! Ya no llueve! Baja conmigo a jugar! Porfaaa! –_Dije mientras iba dando círculos en su habitación._

**- **No chilles, Kagome. Parece que nunca hayas visto el arco-iris, niña – _la alegría se fue por completo de mi rostro cuando mi madre me respondió con un dejo de enfado en su voz- _Cómo quieres que baje?! Me ensuciaría y hoy tenemos que ir a cenar a casa de los Abarai. Vete a tu cuarto, si quieres jugar, juega tu sola. Dentro de una hora tenemos que marcharnos. Mas te vale estar vestida y limpia.

**- **Sí, mamá – _le respndí. Le di un beso y me fui a mi habitación. _

_Toc toc toc!_

**- **Señorita Kagome, le traigo la ropa para esta noche. – _Era Hima, la criada de casa._

**- **Ah, hola! Quieres jugar conmigo Hima?

**- **Vale! A que quieres jugar, bonita? –_Me preguntó con una sonrisa-_ Al escondite?

- Sí! Juguemos al escondite! 

**- **Venga, pues escóndete! Que yo te buscaré! Cuento hasta cincuenta vale? – S_e puso de espaldas a mi y empezó a contar._

Lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba en el balcón. Siempre mes escondía dentro del armario, pero aquél día no pude porqué dentro estaba oscuro y tenía miedo de la oscuridad si estaba sin mi peluche Kun-Kun. Así que salí al balcón, ya había parado de llover y había unos niños jugando en el parque que quedaba delante de mi casa. Cuando salí me estremecí por el frío. Los niños jugaban al 'corre-que-te-pillo'. Un niño se dio cuenta de que los estaba mirando.

**- **Oyeee! Niña! Quieres bajar a jugar con nosotros?! – Oí que me gritaba un niño desde el otro lado de la calle. Me asustó. No estaba acostumbrada a que me hablaran así.

**- **Pero, por qué le dices algo? No ves que ella en su casa ya tiene montones de juguetes y criados que juegan con ella! Es cómo Koga, el muy rico..., ni siquiera quiere hablar con nosotros – Respondió uno de sus compañeros. Este, le dio la razón. Continuaron jugando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Aunque estaban lejos, los oí. Di media vuelta para entrar en mi habitación, pero no pude entrar. No podía abrir la puerta. Golpeé la ventana con el fin de que alguien me oyera. Pasó un tiempo y nadie vino. Entonces, empecé a llorar: tenía frío y parecía que volvería a llover. Cuando empezó los niños se fueron pero, antes de irse, el niño de antes miró hacia arriba y me miró. Dudó unos segundos y se marchó.

Me puse a llorar otra vez. Con más fuerza. Ahora comprendo lo que sentí entonces: estaba sumida en una eterna y profunda soledad. Estaba sola. No tenía amigos, y mis padres me trataban cómo a una extraña.

No se puede decir que aquél fuera un entorno adecuado para una niña de seis años, aún así, tenía un refugio, una esperanza, un lugar y un momento donde no sentía el vacío en mi corazón: junto a Kurotanparantán.

Kurotanparantán era mi perro, un Terranova. De pelo negro, con ligeras manchas de gris, tenía unas patas enormes, o al menos me lo parecían, me tumbaba cuando se me lanzaba encima. Aunque Kurotanparantán sólo tenía un año. Cuando Hima me dijo que la perra de su prima había tenido cachorros, me ilusioné mucho. Des de siempre había querido tener un animalito en casa. Al día siguiente Hima apareció con un precioso cachorro en mi casa, supuestamente para mí. Mis padres se opusieron a quedárselo. Dos días después el cachorro pasó a decirse Kurogane (aunque más adelante declinó en Kurotanparantán).

**- **Kagome! Qué haces jugando aquí fuera?! Llegaremos tarde a la cena de los Abarai por tu culpa! –_ Mi padre me había abierto la puerta y mes estaba riñendo. - _ Niña malcriada... – _añadió eso ultimo con un tono más bajo, pero igualmente lo oí. _

**- **Lo siento – _dije por respuesta y me fui hasta el baño._

**- **Kagome! Te estuve buscando – _Hima entró en la habitación-_ Mira que esconderte fuera! Te vas a resfriar! Estas toda mojada!

Hima me acompañó al baño y me bañó. En veinte minutos estuve preparada para ir a la cena en casa de los Abarai. Mis padres estaban en la entrada esperándome. Cuando llegue mi padre me miro en con desprecio.

**- **Venga! Que hacemos tarde! Maldita niña malcriada... –dijo mi padre mientras me cogía del brazo.

Nos montamos en el coche. La mansión de los Abarai, sí, era un enorme mansión, mucho mas grande que nuestra casa, no quedaba muy lejos. Entramos por una majestuosa puerta de hierro forjado. Fuimos en coche hasta delante de la casa. Allí, a un lado, aparcamos. Primero bajó mi madre, que se puso bien el vestido. Al bajar yo, ella me cogió de la mano. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de la casa. Mi padre llamó y, al instante, un criado nos abrió.

Nos guió hacia el comedor, dónde nos esperaban los Abarai.

- Hola, sentaos, pronto cenaremos. Kagome, bonita, puedes ir a jugar con Koga – La Sra. Abarai se estaba dirigiendo a mí amablemente. Koga, era el hijo de los Abarai. Tenía un año más que yo- si quieres, creo que está en su habitación. –La madre de Koga siempre era muy cariñosa conmigo. Me caía muy bien. Era un persona de las que siempre tienen una sonrisa para todos. No se parecía en nada a mi madre.

Mis padres y los de Koga empezaron a hablar. La conversación me pareció muy falsa. Creo que no era amigos, sino que se juntaban por su dinero. Fui hacia arriba. Llamé a la puerta antes de entrar. No es que Koga me cayera mal, pero casi no lo conocía.

_**End flash back**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome sacó las llaves. Ya había llegado a casa, por fin en casa. Abrió la puerta y entró. Se tiró en el sofá. Realmente no soportaba aquellas fiestas, llenas de personas falsas. La hacían sentir vacía.

Estaba cansada. Se soltó el pelo. Le cayó suavemente sobre sus espaldas, cubriéndolas. También se quitó los pendientes, a juego con su collar, discreto pero elegante, de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes. Lo dejó todo cuidadosamente en un cajón de la mesilla del teléfono. Fue hacia el baño y abrió el grifo para que el agua se calentase. Entonces, puso el tapón para llenar la bañera. Mientras, se quitó los zapatos de tacón de aguja. No podía soportarlos, los encontraba muy incómodos. Se quitó el vestido, negro, con un corte en la izquierda que le subía hasta medio muslo. Era un vestido sin mangas, con un solo tirante en el hombro derecho. Se quitó los guantes, también negros y largos hasta el codo a un lado. Dejó la ropa interior en la cesta y se desmaquilló. Por fin, se sumergió en el agua caliente. Por un momento, sintió como si todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Flash back**_

**- **Hola, me llamo Higurashi Kagome. Tu te llamas Koga verdad? –Intenté parecerle simpática, no quería estar sola toda la noche.

**- **Sí. Me llamo ABARAI Koga. Gusto en conocerte, Higurashi. En qué colegio vas? Yo voy al Mitsutama. Es mixto, pero privado. Mi padres dicen que es mejor que me relacione con chicos y chicas en la escuela. – Me respondió él.

**- **Yo voy al Ohta. En mi colegio sólo hay chicas, pero.

**- **Sabes? –Continuó Koga llenándose de elogios el sólo- Yo soy el delegado y el primero de clase. Mis padres están muy orgullosos de mí y dicen que al fin de curso, si saco tan buenas notas, vamos a ir de viaje a dónde yo quiera.

**- **Que bien! Tu vas siempre de vacaciones con tus padres? – No se bien porqué pero me alegré por él de que sus padres le quisieran llevar de viaje.

**- **Pues claro! Es que no vas tú? – Parecía un poco extrañado de mi pregunta.

**- **No... Mis padres nunca me llevan en ningún lugar que no se en cenas. Viajan mucho pero no me dejan ir...

**- **Vaya... Y siempre estás sola? – Koga me mirada con una mirada un poco compasiva mientras me iba hablando.

**- **No. Tengo a mi perro: Kurotanparantán, me lo regaló Hima, la criada. Ella también me cae muy bien. – Respondí intentando defenderme.

**- **Pues sí que estás un poco sola... No tienes amigas? – Las preguntas de Koga me hacían sentir mal.

**- **En la escuela me llevo bien con todas, pero no tengo ninguna amiga en especial. Y tu?

**- **Todos los chicos de mi instituto son unos salvajes... Y las chicas son un poco tontas... hay una, Kikyo, que es muy rara: no habla casi nunca y nadie ha visto nunca sus padres. Es rara, rara, rara. Pero por raros están Inuyasha y Seshomaru, son íntimos, no hay quien los aguante. Pero siempre es peor cuando se juntan con Miroku. –Aclaró él, dejando a la vista que pese a lo que decía él si tenía amigos.

- Que envidia... Parece que tu si tienes amigos.

**- **No es que sean muy amigos míos.

**- **Pues de ahora en adelante tú y yo seremos mejores amigos! – Seguramente, dije aquello más por mí que por él. Pero cuándo lo dije a Koga se le iluminó la cara.

**- **De acuerdo! –Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**End flash back**_

**- **Pero quieres dejar ya la botella de una buena vez, Sango!

**- **Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenga déjame beber un poooooooco mas Inu!! Hip!!

Al final, Miroku y Sango, se habían salido con la suya: habían montado una fiesta en casa de Inuyasha. Habían llegado dos horas antes, con un cargamento de botellas de bebida y un montón de comida. Sango era la que iba peor de los tres: no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

**- **Inuyasha, veo que no has bebido mucho. Es que te pasa algo?

**- **No hombre, no. Sólo es que estoy un poco confundido del viaje, aún. Y tu Miroku? Tampoco has bebido mucho, eso no es normal en ti.

**Sango: **

_Kagami wo mitsume chikatta ano hi_

_anata ni ha kitto mieteta_

_jibun no senaka ni mo tsubasa ga aru to._

_Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_

_yume ni todoke ai no honoo_

_yurayura shinkirou koete_

_sora ni ha hikari daichi ni mizu wo_

_sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo_

_mirai he tadoritsuku angelus._

**- **Hehehe! Aquí la que se lo pasa mejor es Sango! Yo estoy muy triste, mañana tengo que madrugar.

**- **Eh?! Pero si las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de tres días! Por que tienes que madrugar Miroku?

**- **Es que trabajo en una agencia de fontaneros... para ganar algo de pasta sabes? Últimamente no voy muy bien de dinero y claro... – Al decir eso último

Sango se levantó y se fue hasta la cocina caminando, si a aquello se le podía decir caminar, ya que parecía mas un pingüino bailando que una persona andando. De repente cayó al suelo.

**- **Sango! Estás bien? – Soltó Inuyasha al ver que su amiga se caía al suelo.

Sango estaba tendida en el suelo, inmóvil. Miroku e Inuyasha se levantaron corriendo para ver que le pasaba a su amiga. Sólo estaba durmiendo.

**- **Hmmm... 'Amaà on taaaas? Contestame amaaaaà!' Hmmmf...

**- **Pero que esta diciendo esta ahora?! Se ha vuelto loca? Oh no! Es todo mi culpa! Sango esta loca por mi culpa! No voy a poder vivir con ello!

**- **Pandilla de locos... – Dijo Miroku en voz baja- Inuyasha, tranquilo. Te parece bien que Sango se quede a dormir en tu casa? No puede volver a la suya así. Sus padres la matarían.

**- **Ok. Ningún problema Mir!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba un buen rato ya en la bañera. Su piel estaba empezando a arrugarse por el efecto del agua caliente. Decidió salir. Se secó rápidamente con una toalla que secó del pequeño armario de delante de la bañera y se puso el albornoz. Fue tranquilamente hacia su habitación. Se puso su chándal negro, con el que se sentía muy cómoda. Tenia un poco de hambre, en la fiesta de sus padres no había comido mucho. Se fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un vaso de leche caliente con unas galletas. Se lo trajo al comedor y se sentó en el sofá, comió mirando la tele. Iba a por mas galletas cuando, de repente, oyó un fuerte ruido en el apartamento del lado, con el que compartía la pared del comedor y del baño.

**- **Que raro... Diría que al lado no vive nadie... Pero creo que se vendió hace poco, ahora que lo pienso. Quizás haya pasado algo.

Kagome se puso unas zapatillas, cogió las llaves y el móvil y se fue a ver que pasaba en el apartamento de al lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- **Ouch! Mierda! He roto la mesilla de cristal... Por qué diablos la puse ahí?! Con que he tropezado?

Inuyasha miró hacia el suelo y vio que allí había una botella, al lado de otra, de otra, y otra, y otra más... El apartamento era un desastre: estaba todo lleno de los restos de la fiesta, y aún no había terminado de desempaquetar todas sus cosas, por lo que había también montones de cajas por todos lados.

**- **Lo primero que debo hacer es llevar a Sango a mi habitación... si no, mañana va a estar hecha un desastre. Oh no... Voy a tener que dormir en el sofá...

Inuyasha no se percató de que en aquel momento alguien estaba entrando en su casa. Se agachó para coger a Sango, pero en el momento que la rodeaba con sus brazos para levantarla, ésta, le abrazo con fuerza, haciendo que Inuyasha cayera sobre su cuerpo.

**- **Oh! Perdón! Yo... he oído un ruido extraño y he venido a ver si había pasado algo... la puerta estaba abierta y entre... perdón!

**- **No! No es lo que parece! Esto... Sango... La estaba... Esto... Esta durmiendo... Nooo! – Inuyasha respiró profundamente- Hola, me llamo Tashio Inuyasha, soy el nuevo dueño de este apartamento. Lo que ves... Son los restos de una fiesta de bienvenida.

**- **Ah... Hola, yo me llamo Higurashi Kagome, vivo al lado. Cómo ya te he dicho, he venido porqué oí un fuerte ruido.

**- **Mucho gusto Kagome, puedo llamarte por el nombre?

**- **Claro! – Dijo ella mientras estrechaba la mando que Inuyasha le ofrecía amistosamente.

**- **Ella es Sango... Una amiga. Se pasó un poco bebiendo y... Su novio me dejó a cargo de ella. Intentaba llevarla a la cama cuando entraste.

**- **Hahahaha! Si quieres te ayudo. – Ofreció Kagome con amabilidad.

**- **Pues ya que te ofreces! Gracias! La puedes coger de los pies?

Entre los dos cogieron a Sango, tan borracha que ni se dio cuenta. La llevaron a la habitación de Inuyasha, con algunos problemas por el montón de cajas que había a todos los lados del apartamento, la dejaron cuidadosamente sobre la cama y la cubrieron con una manta.

**- **Inuyasha, esta todo hecho un desastre... – Dijo Kagome mirando a su alrededor- Te ayudo a limpiar todo lo de la fiesta?

**- **Oh, Kagome, te acabo de conocer y ya te adoro! Si me quieres ayudar no te diré que no.

**- **Pues vamos, que es bastante tarde. Dos siempre es mejor que uno. En un momento lo limpiamos y te vas a dormir, que tienes una cara que asusta!

Inuyasha realmente estaba muy impresionado con aquella chica. No hacía ni una hora que se conocían y ya lo estaba ayudando. Gracias a ella pudo limpiarlo todo en tan solo una hora y media.

**- **Bueno, Inuyasha, esto ya está. Me voy a mi casa a dormir que mañana tengo que madrugar –dijo sonriente mientras se iba hacia la puerta.

**- **Gracias Kagome, de verdad, muchísimas gracias. Me alegro mucho de tenerte por vecina o Como agradecimiento, qué te parece si mañana te invito a cenar?

**- **Wow!! Una cita con mi nuevo vecino ultra-sexy!! Me encanta! Hehe De acuerdo, quedamos a las 6? Pero eso si, nada de restaurantes.

**- **De acuerdo. Entonces. Mañana a las seis vamos a tener una cena romántica a mi casa. Tendré que comprar velas.

**- **Me lo figuro... hehe creo que esta va a ser una bonita amistad.

**- **Nooo...como que una bonita amistad? No habrá nada más entre nosotros? Me has roto el corazón. Eres muy cruel, Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquél sábado fue un poco ajetreado. Tubo que levantarse muy temprano para ir a comprar todo lo necesario para el nuevo semestre. Quería ir a primero hora para evitar toda aglomeración de gente. Además, también necesitaba ropa nueva, y su nevera estaba vacía.

Cogió el metro y se dirigió a los grandes almacenes. En la librería, no había nadie y en veinte minutos lo tubo todo listo. Iba un poco cargada, no quería ni imaginar cómo acabaría la mañana si tenía que cargar con todo. Por suerte lo había previsto y había pedido ayuda a Kagura. Se la encontró en la cafetería, tomando un café.

**- **Kagura! Hola! Buenos días, muchas gracias por venir. – Dijo Kagome mientras saludaba a su amiga.

**- **Hola Kagome. Veo que estás tan entusiasta cómo siempre –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba el dinero encima de la mesa.

**- **Hehe si. Tu no tienes que comprarte los libros?

**- **No, a mi me los presta mi primo, Seshomaru.

El resto de la mañana se lo pasaron comprando. Comieron en un Mc'Donalds, aunque a ninguna de las dos les gustaba mucho. De vuelta a casa iban muy cargadas con las bolsas.

**- **Buuff...! Realmente has comprado mucho e! – Dijo Kagura dejando las bolsas al suelo para descansar.

- Si, creo que me e pasado un poquito Muchísimas gracias amiga! –mientras se le colgaba al cuello.

**- **No pasa nada Kagome Pero a cambió quiero que me invites a cenar a tu casa. Me da palo ir a la mía ahora.

**- **Es queeeeeee... Lo siento... Pero es que hoy tengo una cena ya... Pero si quieres puedes venir mañana.

**- **Cómo!!! Y no me lo has dicho hasta ahora!! Con quien? Con quien?

**- **Hohoho Con mi nuevo vecino. Vive en el apartamento de al lado, o sea que no grites! –dijo Kagome cuando llegaron delante de la puerta de su piso - se llama Inuyasha.

**- **Bueno, entonces me voy que debes tener que arreglarte. Ay!! Qué ilusión!! Kagome tiene una cita!! Adiós! –alcanzó a decir mientras se iba.

**- **Tontita... Adiós! –entró en su apartamento, miró el reloj...- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Pero si solo falta una hora!!!! Tengo que darme prisa!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- **Pero qué escandalosas son las chicas... "¬¬

* * *

Wenoo! Ya lo hemos terminado XD

A partir de este, los capítulos van a ser más cortos (unas 6 páginas en vez de 8). La razón es que si no no terminamos nunca de escribir un capítulo... u-u

Sabemos que leer todo el rato Flash Backs es un rollo, pero prometemos no volver a poner, al menos no tan seguidos! Respecto a las actualizaciones, nos gustaría subir un capítulo cada semana. Teníamos previsto subir un capítulo cada sábado, pero hubo algún problema con la página y no podíamos subir nungún documento... u.u Por lo tanto, hemos decidido que subiremos un capítulo cada lunes! o

**Ahora en serio, por favor, la gente que lea este fic, dejad reviews! Es un momento y nos sube mucho los ánimos! Sólo tenéis que dar clic en 'go'! Y no hace falta que estéis registrados!!!**

Ahora vamos a contestar reviews!!

**Kirara8: **wooolas! Nos alegramos que te haya gustado! ToT Te queremoooos! XD Etto... que ya te lo dijimos todo el otro día! Jejeje Espero que realmente te haya gustado y no lo hayas hecho solo para quedar bien... ¬¬ es broma! arigatô!! PD: nos encanta tu castellano!! O.O

**Sonia sandria: **tu eres la que tienes más merito! No nos conoces! Y has dejado review porque te ha gustado!! También te queremos! - Nada, que nos ha hecho mucha ilusión. La historia de Inu si que es muy dramática pero bueno, en los próximos capítulos ya verás como continua todo! Gracias!! Esperamos que continúes leyendo la historia!

**Rurihari: **nos ha costado pillar quién eras, la verdad... XD Pero tu msn te delata!! Jojojo Los diálogos los hemos cambiado igualmente... XD me encanta trabajar de mas! (Evinkuruga) Tu eres la que sabe más como va a continuar un poco el fic... jejeje Nada, que te vamos a matar del susto!Arigatô!!! O.o

**IWaSaKi: **Hiii! Que hablar mas fashion que tienes!!! Vaya currada de review!! En serio! Nos alegra que te haya gustado y que hayas encontrado tiempo para leerlo, teniendo en cuenta que tienes una cola de comics que llega hasta reus!! XD Anda no te enfades! XP Nuestra vida profesional esta debidamente separada de nuestra afición friki!!! Xiiii! Anda que tenemos sueño... Nanit!! Byeee! (o) (o)

**Piguy: **hola! Nos ha alegrado que te haya gustado la historia! Que guay que es que alguien que no te conozca diga que le gusta nuestra historia! En serio! Muchas gracias!

**Andrea:** hi!! Grácias por dejar tu comentario! n.n Nos alegra que lo encuentres interesante! Como ves Inu y Kagome ya se han conocído! Por lo de Seshomaru no vas a tener que esperar mucho, no te preocupes... jejeje Esperamos que este también te haya gustado!! Byeee!

**Mata nee! Hasta el lunes que viene!!!**


	3. Untitled

**ANTIGUA VENGANZA, NUEVO AMOR**

**Desclaimer**: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Pero la historia es original de mi amiga y yo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nombre personaje: **lo que dice el personaje nombrado – _'lo que piensa mientras habla'._

_Flash Back (recuerdos del personaje, por lo tanto va en cursiva. Narrador interno)_

Narrador externo

&&&&&&&& : Cambio de escena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary: **Inuyasha vuelve después de una difícil etapa de su vida. Des de hace mucho tiempo desea vengarse de Seshomaru. Kagome busca el afecto que sus padres nunca le han dado. El destino les ha encontrado un camino para recorrer juntos? O no? Universo Alterno.

**Capítulo 3: Untitled**

Kagome se había duchado a toda prisa. Cuándo estuvo arreglada, se había puesto unos pantalones tejano oscuro y una camiseta sin mangas negra con una espiral blanca dibujada en el centro. Miró el reloj y vio que llegaba cinco minutos tarde. A toda prisa, salió de su casa cerrando la puerta de golpe y llamó al lado.

Tiriririiriiiii, tiriiiriiii

**- **Ya vaaaaa! – Inuyasha abrió la puerta- Vaya, parece que Dios ha enviado un ángel a buscarme!

**- **Oh, querido no digas tonterías. Perdona la demora, pero ya sabes, vivo tan lejos... He encontrado tres atascos y un accidente!

**- **Deberías venir a vivir conmigo, o al menos en este bloque. Creo que la chica de al lado va a irse. Mejor, es una bruja. Digo, es una chica muy pesada. Sería mucho mejor tenerte a ti!

**- **Vaya, pues se llevaría bien con mi vecino... Es un tío insoportable, todo el día anda contando lo maravillosa que es su vida.

**- **Pues voy a tener que hablar con él! Bueno, pasa mi amor, aquí hay poca luz y no puedo admirar bien tu belleza. Además, se va a enfriar la magnífica cena que te he preparado con todo mi amor!

**- **Vaya! Sukiyaki! Me encanta! –Dijo Kagome emocionada.

**- **Lo sabía, es que tengo un sexto sentido, sabes?

Se sentaron en la mesa. La cena fue avanzando a buena marcha. Y, poco a poco, se fueron conociendo mejor.

**- **Dime, Kagome, estas estudiando no? Yo estoy en último de preparatoria, el año que viene voy a ir a la universidad. Quiero estudiar química.

**- **Ah si? – Dijo Kagome asombrada - Yo estoy a primer año de preparatoria, pero ya se que quiero hacer. Voy a estudiar cirugía.

**- **Ala... Que chungo! Y... Tienes novio?

**- **Pues claro, que te crees? –le dijo poniéndose seria de golpe- tú!

**- **Hahaha! – rió Inuyasha - Por un momento me asustaste!

**- **Vaaaale... No tengo novio... Ya estas contento?

Terminaron la cena pasadas las diez de la noche. Durante ella, charlaron de todo, aunque excluyeron temas que ambos querían evitar para mantener el buen ambiente de aquella cena. Cuando Kagome se fue, Inuyasha pensó que ella era una de las pocas personas con las que le gustaría entablar una relación de amistad duradera.

Decidió que ya recogería la mañana siguiente, el último día de vacaciones, pensó. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto y se puso para irse a dormir. Antes de ello pero, lanzó la última mirada de aquel día al río Shinmachi, un acto que nunca podía evitar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Salió de su casa a toda prisa, llevaba diez minutos de retraso. Como no había tenido tiempo de desayunar se compró una pasta para ir comiendo por el camino. Bajó a la estación para coger el tren.

Se había pasado todo el domingo encerrada en su piso organizando las pocas cosas que tenía. Por la tarde, se había dado cuenta de que tenía la nevera vacía y había tenido que ir a comprar a toda prisa. Por la noche estuvo despierta hasta muy tarde mirando una película de terror. El resultado: una estupenda noche de insomnio.

Cuándo al fin llegó, la puerta ya no quedaba nadie en la entrada. Todo el mundo estaba en la sala de conferencias para asistir a la bienvenida de los estudiantes nuevos. Por suerte, los profesores y el director aún no habían llegado. Entro lo más disimuladamente que pudo, pero aún así no se pudo escapar de las miradas asesinas de un grupito de chicas que parecían de lo mas 'cool'. Rápidamente buscó con la mirada a Kagura. La encontró sentada en la tercera fila, y se sentó a su lado.

**- **Hasta que al fin llegas! – Susurró Kagura al ver llegar a su amiga.

**- **Lo sientoooooo! – Se disculpó Kagome - Es que ayer miré una peli de terror en la tele y después no pude pegar ojo, y hoy por la mañana me he quedado frita... - Ups! Antes había un grupito de chicas que me ha mirado de una manera...

**- **Todo esto está muy bien, pero esto ya va a empezar, cállate! – Ordenó Kagura.

**- **Bienvenidos a nuestra preparatoria! Queridos alumnos, me halaga comunicar que ...

El discurso de bienvenida duró dos horas, en las que hablaron todos los tutores, después dividieron los alumnos según la clase a la que debían asistir. Por suerte, a Kagome y Kagura les tocó en la misma. Pero por mala suerte, en su clase también iban las chicas que miraron mal a Kagome, que después resultarían ser el grupo de fans de Houjo, y que encima estaban de muy mala leche porque su querido no iba en su misma clase.

El día transcurrió con cierta normalidad, y para la hora de comer Kagome y Kagura ya se conocían casi todo el edificio. En la cafetería encontraron una mesa vacía, y se sentaron en ella tras pedir un café y un sándwich para cada una.

**- **Aún no me has contado nada de la cita del sábado. Eso quiere decir que fue muy bien no? – Preguntó Kagura con mucho interés.

**- **Que no era una cita, mujer! Solo quedamos como amigos, cenamos como amigos, charlamos como amigos y nos despedimos como amigos, fin de la explicación.

**- **Si claro. Pretendes que me crea que un chico y una chica que no se conocen de nada, quedan, cenan y se van tan tranquilos a sus casa... Pero qué sosos!

**- **O sea que porque somos amigos somos sosos, e! Pero que se supone que haces tu con los amigos! Pobre Houjo... cuantos años de amistad desperdiciados! Hablando del rey de Roma... Hola Houjo!

**- **Hola chicas! Cómo os ha ido el primer día? – Les saludó él alegramente.

**- **Hola! Viejo amigo! –dijo Kagura riendo con Kagome- Pues nos ha ido bastante bien, parece que aquí todos te ayudan al ser del primer curso. Es una pasada!

**- **Veo que os ha ido mejor que a mi... Me he encontrado a un grupo de chicas que no me paran de seguir... Son muy pesadas.

**- **Hahaha Que pena me das... – Se rió Kagome – Pobrecito Houjo no se puede sacar a la chicas de encima. Yo de ti, me encerraba en casa y no volvía a poner los pies en la calle.

**- **Kagomeee. No te rías! Esto es muy serio. Me dan miedo! Nooo! Están aquí! Cómo me han encontrado! Por favor, AYUDADME! –se escondió detrás de Kagome.

Aquellas extrañas tipas se acercaron a su mesa, desprendiendo un alo de superioridad. La chica del medio, que parecía la jefa, habló.

**- **Hola, soy Kanna. Ella es Nina –dijo señalando a la chica de cabello rizado- y esta es Mikuru –dijo señalando a la pelinegra.

**- **Muy bien, buena presentación. Sólo os falta la pose.

**- **Qué queréis? –les dijo Kagura para terminar rápido aquella ingrata conversación

**- **Pues es fácil. – Empezó a decir Nina

**- **Queremos a Houjo. – continuó Kanna

**- **Y lo queremos ya! – Sentenció Mikuru

Llegado ese punto, Houjo se levantó y se puso entre Kagura y Kagome, con la cara muy seria.

**- **Basta ya! Quien os habéis creído que sois?

**- **Pero.. solo lo hacemos por ti! No te conviene nada que te vean con esa chusma!

**- **Pues yo aquí la única chusma que veo sois vosotras! Por cierto Kanna, dale a tu hermana un saludo de mi parte, la vicepresidenta del consejo de estudiantes! Y de paso le das mis mas sincero pésame, la he ganado por unos 50 votos, si no calculo mal. – Soltó una chica de cabello negro y fino que pasaba por allí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**- **Anda! Pues ya hemos empezado un nuevo curso. Qué rollo! – Dijo Miroku mientras bostezaba.

**- **Pues si! Y yo aún tengo un montón de cosas que ordenar en mi apartamento. Ya podríais venir a ayudarme no?

**- **Bueno... veras... es que ya ha empezado el curso... y claro...

**- **Ya veo que solo valoráis mi amistad cuando queréis hacer una fiesta. – Inuyasha parecía enojado con Miroku.

**- **Bueno, bueno no nos vamos a enfadar por esas cosas ahora. – dijo Kouga intentando clamar la situación – Por cierto, Inuyasha, siento no haber podido venir a la fiesta del viernes. Es que cuando me llamó tu tía estaba en Hong Kong con mi madre, comprando el regalo de cumpleaños de mi padre.

**- **Anda! Solo te fuiste a Hong Kong! Yo para comprar jabón ya me voy a Francia, que huele muy bien. – Se burló Miroku.

**- **Vete a la porra tío! Que mi padre estaba en una reunión de la empresa y mi madre y yo lo acompañamos, lo hicimos para aprovechar el tiempo!

**- **Ah! Lo siento tío! Ya me parecía a mi demasiado extraño, incluso para ti!

**- **No te preocupes! Kouga! Pero a cambio este miércoles te vienes a mi piso a ayudarme!

**- **Eh! –dijo exclamado al sentir las palabras de Inuyasha

**- **Anda! Ya te ha reclutado! Kouga: agente de limpieza! Hahahahaha

**- **Ha ha ha muy gracioso. Esto me recuerda que tengo una amiga que empezaba hoy la preparatoria aquí. Voy a saludarla. – Dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a la cafetería.

**- **Uuuy una amiga una amiga! Esto huele a ligue! – Dijeron Miroku e Inuyasha a la vez.

**- **Si la conocierais veríais que es alguien que no es nada fácil de conquistar. He conocido a muy pocas personas que sean tan perspicaces. Y que conste que siempre la he visto como a una hermana.

- Esto yo no me lo pierdo!! Un Kouga en mujer! Tengo miedo. 

**- **Eso quiero verlo! Haha – Dijo Inuyasha disponiéndose a seguir a Kouga.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Kouga ya estaba a la otra punta del jardín. Tuvieron que acelerar el paso para atraparle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**- **Kagome!

**- **Kouga! Has venido a verme?

**- **Pues claro! –dijo mientras le daba un abrazo- Cómo va el primer día? Te ha gustado mi preparatoria?

**- **Pues muy bien! Algún que otro problema, pero por lo general bien. Si me ha gustado mucho! Suerte de tu consejo.

**- **Ehem! – Hicieron para hacerse notar el resto del grupo.

**- **Anda! Si hay más gente! Ah! Inuyasha! – Gritó Kagome señalándole – Qué haces por aquí? Vas aquí también? Conoces a Kouga?

**- **Kagome! Sí! También estudio aquí! Conozco a Kouga desde que éramos niños.

- Kagome, quiénes son esos? – Preguntó Kagura, que no entendía nada.

**- **Éste es Kouga, ya te he hablado algunas veces de él, recuerdas? Y el otro es Inuyasha, mi vecino nuevo. – Aclaró ella.

**- **El de la cita!! –gritó señalando a Inuyasha.

**- **Queeeeeeeeeeé? Una citaaaaa? – Preguntaron a la vez Miroku, Sango y Kouga.

**- **Oh no, Kagome... Cómo me has hecho eso? Tienes novio y no me lo has contado! – Dijo Houjo triste.

**- **Kagura! Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO fue una cita?! NO! FUE! UNA! CITA! Ok?

**- **Dime, entonces no es tu novio? – Houjo aún seguía con lo de antes.

**- **Noooooooo –dijo Inuyasha en tono comprensivo- La invité a cenar para agradecerle que me ayudara a ordenar mi piso, cosa que no hacen mis amigos. Eh, Miroku? Por cierto Sango, que haces aquí?

**- **Pues andaba por aquí y he visto que tenían problemas con Kanna, la hermana de Motoko, y las he aydado. – Aclaró Sango – A ver, ya veo que si no lo hago yo no lo va a hacer nadie. Vamos a presentarnos. Yo soy Sango, la novia de Miroku, aquél de allá. – señaló a Miroku que saludó con la mano – Y soy amiga de Kouga e Inuyasha, que ya habéis visto quién son. Siguiente.

**- **Yo soy Kagome, ha quedado claro... Conozco a Kouga desde que era pequeña y soy vecina de Inuyasha. Estos de mi lado son Kagura, mi mejor amiga, y Houjo, que ha ido con nosotras desde siempre. Por cierto Sango, muchas gracias por lo de antes.

**- **De nada, fue un placer. Su hermana es casi peor que ella, no la trago. Por cierto – continuó ella – aquello que dijimos de ir a pasar este fin de semana juntos, que os parece si lo hacemos los siete juntos? Será más divertido!

**- **El que? – Preguntó Kagura.

**- **Pues que teníamos pensado de ir a pasar este fin de semana juntos a algún lugar para celebrar que ha empezado el curso. – Explicó Kouga – Aunque no es para celebrarlo lo de que haya empezado el curso, pero bueno, sirve de excusa. Y que me decís, os apuntáis? Iríamos el viernes por la tarde y volveríamos el domingo por la tarde.

**- **Hombre, os vamos a molestar... No se...

**- **Que va! Como más seamos mejor! Venga! Tenéis que venir! – Insistió Sango.

**- **Venga Kagome, no seas sosa! Claro que venimos! – Dijo Kagura diciendo por todos.

**- **Pues de acuerdo! Si insistís tanto... Houjo tú también eh! Por favor! Necesito alguien cuerdo! Si no acabaré loca como ellos!

**- **Pues claro! No te dejaré sola, no temas. Conmigo estas a salvo –dijo estrechando amistosamente las caderas de Kagome hacia su cuerpo.

**-**_Maldito Houjo, deja a Kagome!- _Todo esto esta muy bien, pero quien nos llevará? Porque nadie aquí puede conducir. – preguntó Inuyasha.

**- **Yo había pensado que un criado mío nos llevase, pero pensándolo mejor eso no tendría ni pizca de aventura.

**- **Si queréis puedo conseguir un carné falso! – Dijo Miroku como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**- **Ni se te ocurra! – gritó Sango - Es que solo se te pueden ocurrir a ti esas estúpidas ideas! –dijo mientras le clavada una sonora colleja- Si queréis le puedo preguntar a mi hermano si nos puede acompañar.

**- **Eso si que es una buena idea! No cómo las tuyas, Miroku – Dijo Kouga.

**- **Bueno no os hagáis muchas ilusiones. No os lo puedo asegurar porque tiene trabajo nuevo, pero lo voy a intentar.

**- **Y cuántos años tiene tu hermano? – Preguntó Kagome

**- **19! Los hizo el mes pasado.

**- **Inuyasha, cuando se trata de Kagome eres muy rápido. Por que será? –Dijo Miroku provocando que Inuyasha se ruborizase – Sango, cómo pasa el tiempo, hace dos días Inuyasha jugaba con su osito 'Mimo' en patio de la escuela, y ahora se nos ha enamorado cómo un celo. ()

**- **Ehh! Un CELO? Los celos se enamoran? – Preguntó Houjo asombrado.

**- **Houjo, tío, crece.

**- **_Suerte del pardillo de Houjo, si no, estos me hacen picadillo – _Uff... – Suspiró Inuyasha aliviado.

**- **Pues entonces mañana os digo algo.

DING, DANG, DONG; DONG, DING, DANG.

- Se ha terminado descanso. Mañana te digo algo Kagome. – Dijo Kouga despidiéndose.

**- **Mejor que se lo diga otra persona, no Inuyasha!

**- **Lo quieres dejar de una buena vez, ya!

**- **Vale. Entonces mañana me dices algo Kouga. –dijo Kagome haciendo caso omiso de Miroku y Inuyasha- Adiós, encantada de conoceros.

**- **Adiós, igualmente.

**- **Adiós, nos ha gustado mucho conoceros a todos.

**- **Adiós. Perdonad a esos dos –dijo Kouga señalando a Inuyasha y Miroku, que ahora se estaban estrangulando mutuamente.

* * *

**La cosa se pone interesante... Ya veréis lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo. Esperamos que os haya gustado éste o Vamos a contestar reviews que no tenemos mucho tiempo XD**

**Hannah-hm: **Sólo con saber que te lo has leído y te ha gustado ya nos haces felices!! No te preocupes, es Universo Alterno. No tiene mucho que ver con la série sólo los nombres y los caracteres de los personajes (un poco). Si tienes alguna duda pregunta nOn Byeee!

**Rurihari:** como puedes odiar este lunes?? Con la tarde que hemos pasado!!! Ojalá todas fueran como esta!! Ya veras, ya... jijiji NO creo que nuestros fics se parezcan... o si... jojojo Un favor: no dejes de leerlo pase lo que pase!! Sabemos que tú lo entenderás!! Sayo!!!

**Lady of Souls: **no pasa nada!! Si has dejado en este capitulo ya estamos contentas!! Si, es triste la historia de Inu, aunque ya veras... ToT no nos maten... XD lo mismo que a las otras: seguid leyendo el fic!! Jejeje Byee!

**Kirara8:** O-O has mejorado el castellano!! Como recompensa Fina te va a poner un 8!!! XD Que esperabas de nosotras?? Tenia que ser una currada el fic!! Que opinas de las relaciones, así, un poco raras??? Jajajajaja eres la que nos hace más miedo... DWS!!!!

**IwAsAkI: **no se escribe así, pero es que es muy complicado... Pobre... sabes media historia ya... esto de sentarte al lado nuestro no te favorece xD Nada, que hacemos tarde!! ToT osea que nos despedimos!! Nos vemos en el próximo... Tengo miedo... Kyaaaaa!! Byee! (aku1)

**Mata nee!!**


	4. Mansión Mouri

**ANTIGUA VENGANZA, NUEVO AMOR**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Aunque la historia es original nuestra.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flash Back**__ (recuerdos del personaje, por lo tanto va en cursiva. Narrador interno)_

Narrador externo

&&&&&&&&&: Cambio de escena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary: **Inuyasha vuelve después de una difícil etapa de su vida. Des de hace mucho tiempo desea vengarse de Seshomaru. Kagome busca el afecto que sus padres nunca le han dado. El destino les ha encontrado un camino para recorrer juntos? O no? Universo Alterno.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Mansión Mouri**

- Ya llegan tarde... – Sango estaba dando vueltas frenéticamente delante de su garaje – Siempre igual, todos puntuales menos Inuyasha y Miroku, que deben dar la nota!

- Tranquila, si ya los conoces, deben de estar a punto de llegar – Kouga intentaba tranquilizarla, pero sin resultado.

- Bueno, yo voy sacando el coche para que podamos marchar en cuanto lleguen – Kohaku, que ya conocía a su hermana, entró al garaje.

Kagome bostezó. Eran las cinco de la tarde de un soleado viernes. Aquel día se había levantado a las seis para poder preparar el equipaje antes de ir a clase. Como se podía deducir, Inuyasha y Miroku no lo habían hecho, por lo que todos los estaban esperando con impaciencia.

- Kagura, yo esto lo veo cada vez más chungo. Se está haciendo de noche, nos vamos a perder y tendremos que dormir en el coche! Y nos vamos a intoxicar por culpa de la calefacción de coche! No quiero morir a los 16 años! Quiero ser rico! Y tener lujos, y novia... Kagura! Sal conmigo! Sé mi novia! Es mi ultima oportunidad!

- Houjo! Cállate ya! No va a pasar nada de esto! Y como vuelvas a decir estas sandeces te juro que te hago bajar del coche aunque estemos en medio del bosque en plena noche! Y hoy no hay luna! Entendido?!

- Señor! Sí, señor! Digo, señora, sí señora!

- Ahí estaaaaaaaaán! – Kagome fu la primera en avistarlos

- Eh?! Dónde están? Les voy a hacer picadillo... – Sango estaba muy enfadada.

Inuyasha y Miroku venían corriendo. Cada uno iba cargado con una mochila que hacía la mitad de ellos. Cuando al fin llegaron Sango estuvo como unos diez minutos gritándoles, hasta que Kohaku la cogió del hombro y le dijo que subieran al coche o no llegarían nunca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llevaban ya tres horas buenas en el coche y en la última hora no habían avanzado más de cien metros. Ya no sabían que hacer: su hotel se encontraba a más de diez kilómetros, una distancia relativamente corta pero que en aquellas circunstancias les podía llevar horas y horas. La razón de esto había sido un accidente en plena carretera: un camión había volcado al chocar de frente con un coche deportivo conducido por un joven que estaba actuando bajo los influjos del alcohol. Por suerte, no habían muerto, aunque el conductor del deportivo estaba gravemente herido. El accidente, pero, había provocado un atasco de más de 5 kilómetros que era una trampa para los conductores que pasaban por ahí.

- Kohaku, por ahí creo que hay una salida que da a un camino del bosque. Por lo menos ya no estaremos atascados y avanzaremos más rápido. – Dijo Miroku.

- No estaríamos atascados si alguien – dijo Sango remarcando esta última palabra – no hubiese llegado media hora tarde!

- Tranquila, Sango! No ha sido nuestra culpa que el sol no hubiera secado la ropa! He tenido que buscar en el armario! – Se defendió Inuyasha, pésimamente.

- Pero cómo puedes decir cosas tan absurdas como esa? Hasta un memo como tú debería saber usar la secadora, una máquina que tú tienes al lado de la lavadora! – Soltó un alarmado Kouga.

- Chicos, chicos, que estáis asustando a nuestros invitados! – dijo Kohaku con un intento de tranquilizar el ambiente – Que te cuentas, Houjo? Tienes mala cara.

- Yo... Supongo que... Si nos intoxicamos... Soy muy joven... No quiero morir! Kohaku! Sácanos de aquiiiií!

- Houjo... Qué te he dicho antes? Te juro que si vuelves a decir algo así te quedaras solo en medio de la carretera! – Gritó Kagura mirando a Houjo mientras Sango le daba un golpe que más tarde se convertiría en un enorme chichón.

Tras ese pequeño incidente, todo transcurrió con normalidad. Pero aún no habían llegado al hotel que cayó la noche.

- Eh... Esto... Nos... Nos hemos... Bueno... Parece que... Mi sentido de la orientación... Es de noche... Creo que... Quizás deberíamos... – Parecía que Kohaku quería decir algo.

- Hermanito, que es lo que quieres decirnos? Y no te vayas por las ramas!

- Sango, escúchame. No te alteres vale? Pero... – Kohaku inspiró profundamente – Noshemosperdido.

- Eh?! Que has dicho?! Que nos hemos que? Perdido? En medio del bosque? De noche?! Me estas tomando el pelo, verdad?

- No...

- Sango, tranquilízate mujer. Kohaku no lo ha hecho queriendo, no ves lo preocupado que esta? No te preocupes, si tienes miedo puedes venir aquí conmigo.

- Miroku, por favor. Guarda tus tonterías por momentos más adecuados. – Inuyasha intentó calmar la situación. – Lo primero será intentar salir del bosque y encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche.

- Inuyasha tienes razón. Kohaku, puedes dar la vuelta aquí? Si volvemos por dónde hemos venido encontraremos la carretera.

- Oh, Kouga, eres el mejor! Te quieroooo! – Dijo Kagome abrazando a su amigo.

- Pero cómo va a poder dar la vuelta si el coche pasa justo por el camino? Creo que lo mejor sería seguir adelante. De todas formas, siempre podemos dormir al coche, no Houjo? – Kagura, miró con cara de burla a Houjo mientras decía esta última frase.

- Noooo! Por favor! En el coche no!

- Vale Houjo, vale. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kagura. Mi hermano también está contigo. No, Kohaku?!

- Sí, sí! Lo que tu digas hermanita!

Decidieron seguir adelante. Estuvieron dentro del coche una hora más, hasta que consiguieron volver a una carretera, que no se parecía en nada a la que estaban antes. Estaba llena de baches y sólo tenía un carril. Recorrieron como pudieron unos kilómetros hasta que encontraron un cartel que anunciaba un motel a un kilómetro.

- Mansión Mouri, motel... – leyó Kouga – Pues vaya nombre!

- Mejor que nada... Que os parece si pasamos la noche allí y mañana ya llegaremos al hotel? – Propuso Inuyasha.

- Pues sí. Es mejor que quedarse en el coche.

- A que sí! Kagome, yo te apoyo! Quiero salir de aquí!

- Pero Houjo, te quieres tranquilizar ya?! – Dijo Miroku girándose de golpe para mirarle a los ojos. – Ahora iremos a ese motel Mouri o como se llame! Venga! Kohaku, no puedes perderte que la carretera es toda recta!!

Al llegar delante del edificio todos salieron rápido del coche, ansiosos por estirar las piernas y aspirar aire limpio.

El edificio que se alzaba delante suyo se veía un poco viejo. Tenía dos pisos y delante de la puerta principal había un pequeño jardín. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color gris y las esquinas estaban como rematadas con piedra oscura. Las letras, de neón, eran de color azul, y la letra n de Mansión no funcionaba. Al lado de la puerta había un cartel con los precios. Había luz en la recepción, por lo que entraron. Allí, había unos sillones en dónde se sentaron Houjo, Kagura y Miroku. El resto, fueron a pedir las habitaciones. Por precaución, no habían sacado las maletas del coche.

- Buenas noches. Nos gustaría pasar la noche aquí. Nos hemos perdido y no encontramos lugar para pasar la noche. Nos gustaría pasarla aquí. Sería posible? – Preguntó Kohaku al hombre de recepción.

- Por supuesto. El precio es de 7400 yenes por persona. El almuerzo está incluido. Pero sólo tengo habitaciones de dos.

- Hecho. Se lo digo a mis compañeros y vamos a buscar las maletas. – Kohaku se dirigió hasta el resto del grupo – Nos va a salir por 7400 yenes por persona. Las habitaciones son de dos. El almuerzo esta incluido. Yo lo encuentro bien de precio.

- Nos quedamooooos! Vamos a hacer las parejas! – Gritó Sango – A ver, Inuyasha tú irás con Kouga! Kohaku, tú con Houjo! Cuídale! Chicas, vosotras juntas y... a mi me toca con Miroku... jojojo

- Todos contentos con las parejas no? – Preguntó Miroku

- Sí, sobretodo tú! Venga, vamos a buscar las maletas que tengo ganas de darme una ducha. Por cierto, y la cena? Tengo hambre! Nos van a hacer cena? – Inuyasha parecía un poco alterado.

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Y si la hacen la tendremos que pagar a parte. Voy a preguntar. Mientras, id a coger las maletas. Sango, te doy las llaves.

- Gracias hermano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasada la media hora, estaban cada uno en su habitación, esperando para bajar a cenar. La amable cocinera, Matsumoto, se había ofrecido ha hacerles un poco de cena por 3000 yenes más. Descubrieron que el motel lo llevaba una pareja que hacia poco que se habían casado, los dos muy simpáticos y alegres. El marido, Ichimaru, era el de la recepción y su mujer, Matsumoto, era la encargada de la cocina y de hacer las habitaciones. Además hacia poco que habían contratado a un chico que se encargaba de las pequeñas reparaciones, pero en aquella hora no estaba.

- Kagome, Kagura, ya podéis bajar a cenar. La Sra. Matsumoto nos ha preparado un poco de arroz con carne – Houjo había ido a avisar a sus amigas – Todos están abajo cenando ya.

- Vale Houjo, gracias. Ahora bajamos!

Cenaron rápido y a la media hora ya estaban todos reunidos a la habitación de sango y Miroku. Una vez allí, Miroku se entestó en explicar historias de miedo. Aunque más bien daban risa...

- Venga y ahora... La mejor historia de miedo que tengo! El Piano Rosa. – Miroku hizo una pausa y empezó con su relato. – Había una vez una pareja muy feliz. Hacía poco que se habían casado. Cuando creían que su felicidad ya no podía ser más supieron que pronto tendrían un hijo. Los meses pasaron y llegó el día en que el esperado hijo nació. Le pusieron Shippo. Shippo crecía muy rápido y era muy listo. El tiempo pasó, hasta que se acercó su tercer aniversario. Sus padres, le preguntaron si quería alguna cosa en especial y él, les contestó que sí, que quería un piano rosa. Sus padres se extrañaron un poco, pero le compraron un teclado rosa. A partir de entonces cada año, Shippo, pedía un piano rosa por su cumpleaños. Sus padres se lo compraban porque ese era el único regalo que pedía, pero cada año, a medida que su hijo iba creciendo, se extrañaban más. Y es que lo más extraño era que Shippo no sabía tocar el piano y nunca había querido aprender a hacerlo. Además, nunca habían vuelto a ver ninguno de los pianos que le habían regalado.

- Uuuuuh! Que miedo! Esta noche no voy a poder dormir! – Kouga interrumpió el relato

- Cállate ya! No ves que si no no va a acabar nunca y no vamos a poder ir a dormir! Que tenemos sueño! – contestó Kagura

- Pues a mi me gusta. Es diferente a todas las historias que he oído – Kagome salió en defensa de Miroku – Venga sigue, a ver como termina.

- Gracias Kagome, veo que al menos una persona me apoya – Miroku prosiguió con su relato – Cuando Shippo hizo diecinueve años se marchó de casa para ir a vivir con su novia. Aún así, cada año por su cumpleaños pedía un piano rosa a sus padres. Pero un día, Shippo recibió una mala noticia. Tenia tuberculosis en estado avanzado, los médicos no podían hacer nada para salvarlo. Iba a morir dentro de un año como mucho. Cuando se lo comunico a sus padres fue muy triste y acabaron los tres llorando abrazados.

- Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Shhhhh – Sango silencio la habitación – pero te quieres callar de una vez Inuyasha?!

- Aquél año pasó volando – Miroku siguió con su relato, que ya se terminaba – Y el fatal día llego. Los padres de Shippo lo fueron a ver en el hospital. Estaba en su habitación, con la persiana bajada. Los médicos lo habían dejado estar en la habitación porque ellos ya no podían hacer nada, no había solución. Su madre se acercó a la cama, y le susurró unas dulces palabras de despedida. Luego fue su padre el que le habló, pero lo hizo en voz alta. No quería despedirse de su hijo, así que le hizo una pregunta que siempre había querido hacerle: 'hijo, por qué siempre has querido un piano rosa por tu cumpleaños?'. Shippo le sonrió a su padre, y luego hablo: 'porque, yo... coff coff'. Shippo murió a las 16:32 de la tarde en la habitación 78 del hospital. Sus padres quedaron destrozados, sin hijo y sin la respuesta a la fatídica pregunta. Fin. Qué os ha parecido? – Miroku miró a sus compañeros ansioso por una respuesta. Sus compañeros tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar.

- Pues... bieen... Ha estado bien, una buena historia con un inicio un cuerpo y un desenlace. Bien, bien. Pero a ver, lo que no me cuadra es el género. Miedo? Suspense a lo mejor, pero miedo... – Dijo Sango con cara de alucinada.

- Hombre, pero reconozco que la historia esta bien. De dónde la has sacado? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Pues me la contó una prima mía ya hace mucho tiempo. Alguien quiere contar otra historia?

Fueron a dormir que ya pasaban de la una de la madrugada. Como todos estaban cansados del viaje enseguida se quedaron dormidos. Se levantaron alrededor de las 9 de la mañana. Aunque algunos, cómo Miroku y Inuyasha, se quedaron dormidos hasta las nueve y media. Matsumoto les preparó un rico desayuno. Cuando terminaron decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el bosque e ir hasta el lago que había un kilómetro y medio al este. El plan era quedarse a comer al lago, y así aprovecharían para bañarse un poco. Kagome, pero, se quedó porqué no se sentía muy bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Kagome, seguro que no quieres que se quede alguien contigo? Para hacerte compañía. – Preguntó una preocupada Kagura – Si quieres me quedo yo.

- No, no hace falta. Pronto me encontraré mejor, ya me he tomado la medicina, pero prefiero descansar. Además si tu no vas Houjo tampoco querrá ir.

- Bueno, entonces me marcho. Deben de estar esperándome! Hasta después!

Cuándo Kagura llegó abajo vio que, cómo siempre, Miroku y Inuyasha aún no habían llegado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Venga Inuyasha! Encima que te vengo a buscar me haces esperar! Sango me matará!

- Un momento! Ve tirando, voy al baño y bajo!

Miroku marchó escaleras abajo. Al poco rato, Inuyasha salió de su habitación. Bajó a la recepción. Allí vio a Kagome sentada en una butaca leyendo un libro.

- Kagome, quieres que me quede? Te veo pálida. Seguro que quieres quedarte sola?

- Tranquilo Inuyasha, ve hombre. De aquí poco me sentiré mucho mejor. Además, aquí habrá Ichimaru y Matsumoto. Me han dicho que les pida todo lo que quiera. Ve tranquilo. – Le respondió Kagome con una sonrisa.

- Como quieras pues. Me marcho! Adiós!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La medicina tardó mas de lo esperado por Kagome en hacerle afecto. Pero, por suerte de ella, al cabo de una hora, el color le había vuelto a las mejillas y ya no se sentía mareada.

- Perdona, Matsumoto me ha dicho que te pregunte si quieres que... – Se quedó sin palabras cuando Kagome se giró – Kagome! Joder! Que haces aquí?

- Seshomaru? Seshomaru! Que haces aquí? – Kagome tomó aire después del susto – Vine aquí con unos amigos, nos perdimos de hecho. Y este fu el único lugar que fuimos capaces de encontrar.

- Hahahaha! – se rió Seshomaru – Pues yo trabajo aquí los fines de semana. Queda bastante lejos pero bueno. Me gusta. Hago algunas reparaciones y así les ayudo un poco. No has dicho que has venido con tus amigos? Dónde están?

- Ah, han ido de excursión al lago. Se van a quedar a comer allí. Matsumoto les ha preparado comida. Por cierto Kagura también está!

- A si? Y tú como es que no has ido?

- Ah, es que no me encontraba bien. Ahora ya se me ha pasado, por suerte. Me quieres acompañar a dar un paseo? Me estaba aburriendo aquí sentada todo el rato.

- Es justo lo que me había pedido que hiciera Matsumoto. Vamos! – Seshomaru cogió del brazo a Kagome y salieron.

Estuvieron hablando y paseando por el bosque de alrededor. Decidieron pedirle a Matsumoto que les hiciera un poco de comida para llevarse a fuera. Ella, aceptó encantada, ya que le había sobrado comida cuando había preparado para los amigos de Kagome.

- Tomad – dijo sonriendo mientras les daba la comida – No muy lejos de aquí hay un lugar muy bonito. Si seguís aquel camino llegaréis a él.

- Gracias Matsumoto! – dijo Seshomaru – Por la tarde te prometo que trabajaré!

- No te preocupes, tampoco hay mucho por hacer.

Emprendieron el camino que Matsumoto les había indicado. En media hora sería la hora de comer y querían llegar ahí antes. Sólo tuvieron que andar unos diez minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña explanada envuelta por árboles. En el medio, había una piedra que parecía una mesa. A un lado, había una pequeña fuente de agua cristalina. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y sacaron la comida.

Comieron tranquilamente mientras iban hablando de cosas sin importancia, irrelevantes. Matsumoto había preparado mucha comida, por lo que no se la pudieron terminar.

- Voy a buscar agua a la fuente! – dijo Kagome

Cuando Kagome se levantó sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Seshomaru, se levantó y la cogió por la cintura para evitar que se golpeara.

- Kagome! Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Seshomaru preocupado.

- S... Sí. Sólo ha sido un momento. Perdona. – Kagome iba a separarse de Seshomaru.

- No. Ven, siéntate. – Seshomaru se volvió a sentar y sentó a Kagome delicadamente en su regazo.

Kagome se recostó en su pecho. Entonces, Seshomaru la rodeó con sus brazos. Kagome se giró y miro a Seshomaru. Un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas. Lentamente, fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Kagome entreabrió su boca para dar paso a un beso más profundo e intenso. Sintió como la lengua de Seshomaru entraba dentro de su boca. Seshomaru se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Kagome jugueteando con la suya. A medida que el beso avanzaba fueron acercando sus cuerpos. Kagome rodeó la nuca de Seshomaru con los brazos acariciándole suavemente el pelo. Él, la abrazó más fuertemente atrayéndola hacia si. Fue bajando las manos hasta ponerlas sobre su delicada cintura. Cuidadosamente subió sus manos por debajo la camiseta de Kagome, pudiendo así acariciarle su suave piel. Lentamente, se fueron separando, quedando sólo fuertemente abrazados.

Kagome estaba cansada. Y, casi sin querer, se le cerraron los ojos. Seshomaru se quedó viéndola mientras dormía, observando su suave movimiento al respirar. Al verla así, no pudo evitar darle un pequeño e inocente beso en la frente, ante el cual Kagome, dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, como si, a pesar de estar dormida, hubiese sentido la caricia.

* * *

**Toma yaaa! Waaaaaaah!! Nadie debía imaginar esto... Jojojojo! "Mansión Mouri, Motel: habitaciones con tina!!" Bueno, como veis, en éste capítulo han salido Ichimaru y Matsumoto, nuestra querida pareja de Bleach. Sayônara, Rangiku. Summimasen. ToT Es muy triste!!**

**No dejéis de dejar reviews y, por favor, seguid leyendo el fic... No nos maten!!**

**Kirara8: **bueno... ya nos dirás tu opinión... No nos pegues, por favor!! Ya ves, al final a Kagome va a estar con Seshomaru! O eso parece... jajajaja ya verás, en los próximos capítulos se va a complicar un poco. Byee!!

**Rurihari: **Ay, Marie... Tu ya lo sabias que esto iba a pasar no? Bueno creemos que tú eres de las que mejor lo vas a comprender! Jejejeje Ya vemos que has tenido algunos problemas para dejar tu review XD pero lo prometido es ley, así que el próximo de una página!! Jajajaja Sayô!!!

**Lady of Souls: **Que bien que te guste nuestro fic!! Encantadas de que te guste nuestro estilo! Ya ves que no tardamos mucho en actualizar. Subimos una vez por semana! Pero los próximos capítulos acaban en los momentos clave! Recursos de las autoras xD Gracias por tus reviews!!

**IwAsAkI: **este también te ha gustado más que el tercero? Eso esperamos... :S Si, sí ya has visto que feeling!! Hasta que llega Seshomaru! XD Pues... no, no acaban juntos! Por lo menos en lo que tenemos pensado xD Spoiler, spoiler... Que duro es callárselo todo... Pero ya has visto! Esto a sido una sorpresa! nOn Nos vemos!!! Byeeeee!

**PIGUY: **bueno... Esperamos que no te haya sentado muy mal lo de Seshomaru... :S Lo hicimos sin querer!! XD No dejes de leer por favor, si no es pedir mucho... u.u Bueno esperamos leer tu comentario!! xP Nos despedimos!! Byeeee!!

**Mata nee!!!!**


	5. Reencuentro

**ANTIGUA VENGANZA, NUEVO AMOR**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Aunque la historia es original nuestra.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flash Back**__ (recuerdos del personaje, por lo tanto va en cursiva. Narrador interno)_

Narrador externo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-: Cambio de escena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary: **Inuyasha vuelve después de una difícil etapa de su vida. Des de hace mucho tiempo desea vengarse de Seshomaru. Kagome busca el afecto que sus padres nunca le han dado. El destino les ha encontrado un camino para recorrer juntos? O no? Universo Alterno.

**Capítulo 5: Reencuentro**

- Venga Inuyasha! Entra en el agua!

Hacía muy buen día, la verdad es que habían tenido suerte porque últimamente el cielo siempre estaba nublado. Era por la tarde, ya habían comido, y ahora disfrutaban de un rico baño en el lago. El agua no estaba muy fría, y hasta hacía un poco de calor. Todos estaban dentro del agua, sólo Inuyasha estaba fuera, aún cambiándose la ropa.

- Que si, pesado, que ya voy! – entró en el agua, la primera sensación fue de frío, aunque se acostumbró rápidamente – Qué fría está!

- Inuyasha, es una pena que no haya venido Kagome, no? Tú que querías verla en bikini – Miroku, como siempre, con sus gracias.

- Ehem – hizo notar su presencia Sango, Miroku tembló – Por lo visto no es el único que quería verla, no Miroku? – Lo siguiente que notó Miroku fue la mano de Sango en su mejilla, y no para hacerle un caricia.

- Es que nunca vas a cambiar? – Kouga intervino.

- Me dan un poco de miedo – susurró Houjo a su amiga.

- Jajaja – rió Kagura – pues a mi me hacen gracia!

- No tienes de que preocuparte, Houjo – lo tranquilizó Kohaku – mi hermana solo es peligrosa por Miroku, al resto de la gente no le hace nada.

Habían pasado una mañana estupenda en el bosque, todos estaban muy contentos de haber ido de excursión. Matsumoto les había preparado una rica comida, y, además, en su motel estaban muy a gusto. Habían caminado durante dos horas antes de llegar al lago, hubieran tardado menos si Houjo no se hubiese perdido al perseguir una ardilla.

- Jajaja

- Pero de qué te ríes?

- Es que he recordado cuando Houjo se ha perdido – dijo Miroku – mira que ponerse a perseguir una ardilla!

- Eh! No te metas conmigo! Yo no tengo la culpa de que nunca haya visto una! – se defendió Houjo – Además, mas vale que te calles. A no ser que quieras que le cuente 'aquello' a tu querida Sango – aquí Miroku perdió los colores de su cara.

- Vaya con Houjo! – exclamó Inuyasha – Parecía una mosquita muerta, pero por lo visto es todo un valiente.

- Qué es 'aquello', Miroku? – preguntó Sango, Miroku no respondió – Houjo? Tienes algo que contarme?

- No ... nada... es que lo he dicho para que Miroku callase... – Houjo parecía apenado.

- Muy bien Houjo, pero no me lo trago – sentenció Sango – A las buenas no habéis querido, no se que pasará si os lo digo a las malas...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seshomaru cubrió a Kagome con su chaqueta. Se estaba haciendo tarde y empezaba a hacer frío. Sin querer, Kagome despertó.

- Hmmm...

Kagome abrió los ojos acurrucándose en Seshomaru. Él acarició su cabeza dulcemente.

- Kagome, tienes frío?

- Un poco sí. – Contestó ella.

- Quieres que volvamos? Se está haciendo tarde.

- No, aquí estoy muy bien – Kagome sonrió.

- Pero vas a enfermar y no lo quiero – dijo mientras estrechaba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella y recostaba su cabeza sobre su delicado hombro.

- De acuerdo, si me lo pides así, volvamos.

Antes de alzarse, Kagome besó suavemente los labios de Seshomaru. Él no pudo evitar corresponderle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Eh, empieza a hacer frío! Volvamos ya, no?

- Sí, mejor sí.

Poco a poco fueron recogiendo todas sus cosas, tarea que les costó un buen rato, ya que lo tenían todo esparcido por el lugar. Una vez lo tuvieron todo en sus respectivas mochilas, partieron hacia el motel. En el camino de vuelta no tardaron tanto, ya que nadie se perdió y ya se conocían un poco el recorrido. Aún así tardaron poco más de una hora hasta que avistaron el motel.

Una vez estuvieron dentro del edificio pasaron a saludar a Matsumoto e Ichimaru, que estaban juntos revisando el libro de cuantas del motel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, Seshomaru y Kagome ya habían llegado. Ahora se encontraban delante de la puerta de la habitación de ella. Antes de que Seshomaru se marchase se dieron un tierno beso.

- Mañana te paso a ver – Dijo Seshomaru al separarse de ella.

- De acuerdo, aunque creo que debería hacer algo con mis amigos o creerán que paso de ellos... – contestó Kagome pensativa.

- No ven lo mala que estás? Es broma, es broma. Pero no tendrás ni cinco minutos para un triste café? – agregó.

- Jajajaja. Pero que carita pones! Claro que los tendré. De sobras.

- Vale, pues nos vemos mañana. Debo irme, adiós.

Finalmente, Seshomaru se fue, no sin antes darle un fugaz beso a Kagome. Después de su marcha, Kagome, entró en su habitación y se estiró en su cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha iba distraído pensando que decirle a Kagome, cuándo de repente chocó con alguien.

- Perdón, lo siento.

- Ah, no te preocupes iba distraído, fue mi culpa. – se apresuró a decir Inuyasha.

- Inuya...

- Que haces aquí desgraciado?! FUERA! No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! Pensé que había quedado claro!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- HIJO DE PUTA! – alguien gritaba al piso de arriba.

- Que fue esto?! – todos se levantaron de golpe.

- No lo se, parece que alguien se está peleando arriba. – respondió Kouga.

Todos subieron corriendo para ver lo que estaba pasando. Al llegar, se encontraron a Kagome sujetando a Inuyasha. Éste estaba fuera de control, gritando a alguien que estaba apoyado en la pared.

- Inuyasha pero que está pasando aquí?! – Gritó Sango.

- Quieres que te lo diga?! Que Seshomaru está aquí – dijo señalando a Seshomaru, que se estaba limpiando la sangre de la boca.

- Qué?! Seshomaru! – gritó Miroku.

- Basta Inuyasha! No ves la escenita que estás montando?! – Dijo Kouga visiblemente enfadado.

- Me da igual! Quiero dar a ese cabrón lo que se merece!

Al intentar librarse del agarre de Kagome, Inuyasha la tiró al suelo, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con brusquedad. Inuyasha, pero, no pareció inmutarse. Sin embargo, Seshomaru, al verlo, se enfureció. Se dirigió hacia Inuyasha y lo cogió por la camiseta, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

- Inuyasha, te lo voy a dejar claro. A mí, pégame cuánto quieras. Pero nunca, me has oído? Nunca! Vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a Kagome. Has entendido bien? – Seshomaru lo soltó.

Mientras, Kagome se había levantado y se dirigía hacia los dos.

- Basta! Parad los dos! Esa no es manera de comportarse!

Inuyasha se enfadó al ver que todos se habían puesto en su contra. Se dirigió a su habitación a grandes pasos y abrió la puerta pero antes de que pudiera llegar a entrar Seshomaru le cerró el paso.

- Inuyasha, deberíamos hablar de esto. – Le dijo muy serio.

- No! Contigo no tengo nada de que hablar! Vete, no quiero saber nada más de ti! – Inuyasha le empujó.

- Sabes que sí. Hace demasiado tiempo que lo tenemos pendiente. – Seshomaru entró a la habitación obligando a Inuyasha a hacerlo también – Sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar. No quiero tener que seguir cargando con ello – cerraron la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A fuera, se quedaron el resto del grupo, absortos en un absoluto silencio. Kagome miró a Sango pidiéndole una explicación de lo que acababa de suceder. Ella, comprendiendo que debía dársela, propuso ir al piso de abajo, al salón, para poder estar más tranquilos y poder explicar toda la historia.

Mientras lo iba contando, todos estaban callados, intentando asumir los hechos. Kagome, por su parte, no lograba entender la desmesurada reacción que tuvo Kikyo .No entendía cómo por un desengaño como aquel, alguien podía ser capaz de cometer tales acciones. Aunque creía que había algo que no cuadraba en los actos de Seshomaru.

- Después del entierro de Kikyo, Inuyasha y Seshomaru no se volvieron a hablar. Siempre que Inuyasha lo ve, tenemos problemas para que no vaya a pelearse con él. Aunque Seshomaru nunca le dice nada para que se detenga ni trata de defenderse. Supongo que todo este tiempo se ha sentido culpable. – Sango tomó aire – Nosotros, Miroku, Kouga y yo, tampoco hemos vuelto a ser amigos de Seshomaru, pero nos gustaría pensar que tuvo un motivo para hacerlo. Él no es del tipo de personas que se dejan llevar por los impulsos, nunca hacía nada sin motivo. Además, siempre había valorado mucho la amistad de Inuyasha.

- Sango, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero hoy la reacción de Inuyasha ante Seshomaru ha sido mucho más violenta que de costumbre.

- Kouga tiene razón. Nunca había llegado a tales extremos. – dijo Miroku – por cierto Kagome – continuó – te has puesto hielo en el golpe? Debe de haberte dado fuerte...

- No, aún no me he puesto nada. Voy a pedirle algo a Matsumoto.

Dicho esto, se levantó y fue a la cocina a ver si la encontraba, pero no estaba allí. Supuso que ya estaba en su habitación, ya que era muy tarde. Decidió ir a su habitación para ver si encontraba algo para ponerse en el golpe y también quería tomarse otra pastilla, puesto que le dolía la cabeza. Al llegar al pasillo se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo al pasar por delante de la de Inuyasha al oír como discutían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Fue todo tu culpa! – Gritó Inuyasha – Si no fuera por ti ahora yo estaría al lado de Kikyo! Pero tu estúpida existencia tuvo que arruinarlo todo!

- Basta Inuyasha! Parece que no hayas madurado nada en todo este tiempo! – Seshomaru ya había agotado toda su paciencia – Es que no lo entendiste?

- Que es lo que tenía que entender? Que tú de la amistad no sabes nada? Que eres un egoísta que sólo piensa en si mismo?

- Escúchame Inuyasha, quiero que esto termine ya – Seshomaru le miró directamente a los ojos, Inuyasha supo que decía la verdad – En todo este tiempo no ha habido un solo día en el que no me arrepintiera de lo que hice. Sé que no lo hice de la mejor manera que podía, y sé que no lo hice sólo por ti. Pero de alguna manera sé que hice lo correcto. Kikyo y tú erais muy diferentes: no hubieras sido feliz a su lado, no por mucho tiempo. – Inuyasha intentó decir algo, pero Seshomaru se lo impidió – Pregúntaselo a Miroku, a Sango, a Kouga a quién quieras... Todos lo habían pensado alguna vez! Tu carácter y el de ella eran demasiado distintos. Ella siempre era fría, reservada con todos. Di lo que quieras, pero yo comprobé que no tenía sentimientos, no quería ni a su propia familia. En cambio, tú, siempre preocupado por los demás, siempre sabías como aliviar a los demás. Recuerdas cuando te dije que el amor no existía? Pues alguien me ha hecho dar cuenta de que me equivoqué – Seshomaru sonrió al recordar a Kagome – Pero quiero dejar claro algo: Inuyasha, Kikyo no te quería. No te quería ni a ti ni a nadie. No había nada que le importara, ni ella misma. La verdad es que lo que en su día sentí por ella no fue más que compasión. Nunca nada de esto debería haber llegado a tales extremos. Nunca pretendí que las cosas terminaran así. Sólo quería que, por una vez, fuera yo el que te ayudara a ti. Inuyasha eras mi mejor amigo, nunca pretendí herirte. Lo siento.

- Que quieres que te diga Seshomaru? Que te perdone? Que lo olvide?– Inuyasha dudó unos instantes – Que pretendes diciéndome esto ahora? No te puedo perdonar. Vete, te lo pido.

- Adiós Inuyasha, yo ya he hecho lo que debía. – Seshomaru salió de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome estaba llorando. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban e intentó huir del lugar, pero no tuvo tiempo. La puerta se abrió delante de ella y Seshomaru salió de la habitación. Sin querer, se le escapó un sollozo y él, al sentirlo, se giró para ver quién era. Al ver a Kagome llorando sintió que se le partía el corazón. Al verla tan frágil sintió el impulso de abrazarla, pero sabía que debía contenerse. Esas lágrimas no hacían más que aumentar su culpa.

- Perdóname... – fue la única palabra que logró salir de su boca, aunque nunca llegó a los oídos de Kagome.

Ella sólo vio como Seshomaru daba media vuelta y se iba. Se quedó allí, viendo como su figura se iba alejando. Se fue a su habitación. Cuando llegó, lo único por lo que tuvo fuerzas fue para tumbarse en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente no vieron a Seshomaru. Entre ellos hicieron como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero se notaba un aire extraño.

Al mediodía, después de hacer las maletas, decidieron ir a comer en algún lugar del bosque. Para la mala suerte de Kagome, si se le puede decir así, encontraron el lugar dónde, el día anterior, había ido con Seshomaru. Durante la comida, Inuyasha estuvo muy callado. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y no prestaba atención a lo que le decían.

Por su parte, Kagome, intentó aparentar normalidad. Habló alegremente con todos, esquivando el tema de la noche anterior. Durante el transcurso del día no pasó nada relevante salvo la pelea entre Sango y Miroku, y la repentina amistad entre Kohaku y Houjo, debida, seguramente, al hecho de que habían compartido habitación.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y decidieron volver a la cuidad. Todos tenían que madrugar la mañana siguiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seshomaru estuvo esquivando al grupo de Inuyasha durante toda la mañana. Había pensado en la posibilidad de llamar a Matsumoto y decirle que no se encontraba bien pero le pareció un acto muy cobarde por su parte. Por suerte para él, Ichimaru le dijo que se habían ido antes del mediodía.

En ningún momento no dejó de pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior: es que nunca iba a recuperar la amistad de Inuyasha? Por otra parte, no sabía que esperar de Kagome, ahora que sabía lo que había pasado con Inuyasha. Le dolía pensar que ella le odiaba. Deseaba con todo su ser que no fuera así.

Hacía mucho tiempo que conocía a Kagome, pero no la veía muy a menudo. Sabía de ella gracias a Kagura, su prima, que se la presentó en su fiesta de cumpleaños. No le prestó mucha atención aunque poco a poco se hicieron amigos. En verano, habían coincidido muchas veces en la casa de campo de la familia de Kagura. Aquel verano fue toda una sorpresa para él notar que se sentía atraído por ella.

* * *

**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa! . Que les ha parecido? Poco a poco se va poniendo interesante!! Si hay algo raro en este capítulos lo sentimos. Lo terminamos a la una de la madrugada... después de una intensa tarde-noche de fic!! Se lo dedicamos a la hermana de Sleath!! Sleath: osea, mi hermana XD**

**Reviews!!!**

**Kirara8: **cómo ya es costumbre eres la primera en dejar review!! Un besitoo!! Seshomaru esta lleno de sorpresas... Si no, ya lo verás jojo!! Esperamos que este te haya gustado igual!! Kissss!!! Byee!!

**iWaSaKi: **Si!!! Hoy hemos escrito bien tu nombre!!!! O te hemos dejado triste... Nooooo!! TTTT Lo sentimos... Pero debíamos hacerlo! El destino lo quiso!! Kami-sama lo quiso así!! Jajajaja El pollo Seshomaru Inu está asegurado! Aún no lo has visto todo!!! Juasjuasjuas!! Ya le encontraremos novia!! Lo prometemos!! Byeee!!!

**Rurihari:** vaya review!!! Vemos que cumples con tu palabra! Así se hace! Aunque teniéndonos a nosotras como maestras no podía ser de otra forma!!! Jojojo! A que si?! Es que Kurogane es el mejor! Bueno, el mejor no, pero uno de los mejores. Aunque últimamente le hemos abandonado un poco... Kami-sama nos roba tiempo!! XD Mas de una página no pero... Ya esta bien!! Te has ganado una galletita en forma de oso panda!! Como las que come L!!! Bueno, comía... TTTT Si ya lo sabias! Seshomaru tenía que salir por algún lado!! Igual que Ichimaru y Matsumoto!! Quizás hasta Aizen va a salir XD! Con el pelo ''patrás'' nOn Vale, vale... No va a salir... u.u Te vamos a decir Kohaka... XD Aunque Dani gana todos los premios por su mala orientación! Se perdía jugando al Final Fantasy!! Dios... ¬-¬ Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado!! Ya ves que largo!! Jejeje Toka Kokan!! (Intercambio equivalente XP) Byeee!!!

**Lady of Souls: **Muchas graciaas!! Un besito a ti también!! Ya ves, nos cuesta lo nuestro, porqué solo tenemos hecho hasta el capítulo 6... Debemos trabajar mucho para poder seguir subiendo... ToT Esperamos que éste también te haya gustado!!! - Byeee!!!

**PIGUY: **Bueno en este capi ya lo hemos explicado un poco más lo de Kag y Sesh.. sí que se conocían de antes, aunque hasta hace poco no se prestaban mucha atención... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!! Kisses!! Sayoooo!

**Mata nee!! o  
**


	6. Discusiones

**ANTIGUA VENGANZA, NUEVO AMOR**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Aunque la historia es original nuestra.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flash Back**__ (recuerdos del personaje, por lo tanto va en cursiva. Narrador interno)_

Narrador externo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-: Cambio de escena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary: **Inuyasha vuelve después de una difícil etapa de su vida. Des de hace mucho tiempo desea vengarse de Seshomaru. Kagome busca el afecto que sus padres nunca le han dado. El destino les ha encontrado un camino para recorrer juntos? O no? Universo Alterno.

**Capítulo 6: Discusiones**

- Piripirip piripirip piripirip

Sonó el despertador y, para pararlo, lo lanzó contra la pared. Tendría que comprar uno nuevo. Se levantó después de un rato de revolcarse por la cama. Dirigiéndose hacia el baño, para ducharse, fue chocando con todo lo que encontraba por el camino. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha. Aún medio dormida, se desvistió, encendió la radio y entró en la ducha. Estuvo en ella más de veinte minutos, le ayudaba a despertarse. Por fin, salió del agua. Buscó en su cuello algún rastro rojizo, pero no encontró ninguno.

- Ya se ha ido...

Suspiró al recordar la tarde junto al chico, ya había pasado casi una semana y no lo había vuelto a ver. Es que sólo había jugado con ella?

Desde que lo vio por primera vez supo que tenia algo que le atraía. Al principio no se había dado cuenta pero cada vez ansiaba más su siguiente encuentro, hasta que, en el verano, cuando se estuvo casi un mes en la casa de Kagura, coincidiendo con él, vio que realmente le gustaba mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella mañana estaba muy dormido. La noche anterior había salido con Miroku y Kouga. Sango se había quedado estudiando, ya que tenían un examen importante muy pronto. estaba mirando por la ventana, no le interesaba nada de la clase. Vio que había una clase haciendo educación física en el patio. Se quedó mirando como jugaban un partido de volley hasta que sonó el timbre del descanso. Por fin habían acabado las clases de la mañana.

A la salida se encontró con Kagome que se dirigía a la cafetería junto con Kagura y Houjo.

- Kagome! Hola! – la saludó Inuyasha.

- Ah, Inuyasha! Te estaba buscando!

- Ah si? Para qué? Es que quieres algo conmigo? – Parecía que Inuyasha y Kagome habían vuelto a tener la relación de siempre.

- Es que, como sabrás, el lunes que viene es el aniversario de Kouga. Quería hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y he pensado que la podríamos hacer juntos! Que te parece el sábado de después del cumple? Así no se lo esperará! Y nosotros tenemos más tiempo para organizarlo.

- Es verdad! Buena idea! Esta tarde se lo voy a comentar a los demás. Bueno, sabes que? Voy a buscarles para decírselo ahora!

- De acuerdo! Adiós!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Uf, por fin se han terminado las clases de hoy!! – Dijo Kagura alegremente.

- Sí! Mañana te digo algo de lo de la fiesta!! Me voy por aquí! Adiós Kagura, adiós Houjo!!

- Adiós Kagome!! – dijeron los dos.

Kagome emprendió su camino hacia su casa. Como no tenía nada importante para hacer decidió ir andando en vez de tomar el metro. Habían pasado diez minutos cuando vio a Seshomaru saliendo de una tienda. Iba con el uniforme de su preparatoria. Su cabello plateado resaltaba con el color negro de la ropa. Por un momento dudó que fuera el mismo Seshomaru. El negro le quedaba más bien que los colores que normalmente utilizaba. De repente, sus ojos dorados se clavaron en ella.

Pero, una mujer con sus hijos pasó entre ellos, haciendo que se rompiera el contacto visual. Kagome volvió a buscar aquella mirada ojidorada, pero Seshomaru ya no estaba allí. En ese momento decidió que debían hablar, por lo cual lo llamaría esta noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la vio entre la gente estuvo a punto de ir corriendo para pedirle perdón por todo. Por un momento pensó que no podría irse sin decirle nada. Pero le daba miedo hablar con ella, porque sabia lo que le iba a decir: que nunca más quería hablar con él, que era un monstruo sin sentimientos. Se odió a si mismo por ser como era, por su culpa había perdido a Kagome. Sus estupideces la habían llevado a perder ya muchas personas importantes para él.

- Seshomaru!! – A Seshomaru le dio un vuelco el corazón. Dudó un segundo antes de girarse.

- Ah, Kagura como va todo?

- Por lo visto mejor que a ti. Menuda cara haces – Kagura se puso seria – ya me enteré del embrollo que hay entre tu e Inuyasha.

- Ya lo sabe todo el mundo... Espero que no te haya causado problemas ser mi prima.

- Que va! Oye, que te pasa? Te veo fatal.

- ... – Seshomaru puso cara de desagrado – No quiero hablar del tema. Me voy.

- Es que nunca vas a hablar de nada con nadie?!

- Ha ha, es gracioso que digas eso. Justo cuando intento hablar con alguien de algo todo empieza a ir mal. Adiós.

Seshomaru dio la vuelta y se fue hacia su casa dejando a Kagura con la palabra en la boca. Nunca le había gustado hablar de sus cosas con la otra gente y nunca le gustaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba unos diez minutos observando el teléfono, intentando reunir el valor suficiente para llamar a Seshomaru. Estaba convencida de que debía hacerlo pero el problema era hacerlo. Otras veces lo había llamado, pero por temas más banales. Ahora, le daba miedo enfrentarse a él.

La lluvia empezó a golpear las ventanas. Poco a poco fue marcando el numero de Seshomaru.

- Tuuuut, tuuuuut, tuuuuuut, tuuuut...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seshomaru se estaba duchando. De pronto, sintió que su móvil estaba sonando. Salió rápidamente de la ducha, dejando todo mojado a su paso. Miró quien le llamaba. Era Kagome. No sabía si responderle, no estaba preparado para tener aquella dura conversación, no aún. Poco a poco volvió al baño, mientras su móvil seguía sonando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tut, tut, tut, tut, tut...

Estaba claro. Seshomaru no quería hablar con ella. Era lo que menos le gustaba de él, un día ere el chico más cariñoso del mundo y al día siguiente era el más frío del universo.

Justo en aquel momento llamaron a la puerta. Kagome fue a abrir. Era Inuyasha.

- Kagome!

- Ah, Inuyasha! Que quieres? – _Y ahora que es lo que quiere este? _

- Te vengo a decir que ya he comentado lo de la fiesta de Kouga a Sango y Miroku y les ha parecido bien. Que te parece si la hacemos en tu piso?

- Vale, ya me está bien. – _Quiero estar sola, vete ya._

- Kagome te pasa algo? Te veo rara.

- Eh? No, nada, solo estoy un poco cansada. Si no te importa me voy a dormir.

- Claro, claro. Hasta mañana pues.

En cuando se cerró la puerta Kagome se dejó caer en el suelo. Sentía como si aquel día fuera el peor de su vida. Sólo tenía ganas de estar sola, para pensar en sus cosas. Se fue a dormir directamente, sin cenar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre igual. Ahora que se volvía a interesar por alguien volvía a aparecer él. Como siempre, aparecía para destrozarlo todo con su gélida mirada. Con su imperturbable presencia. Le odiaba. Odiaba a Seshomaru. Y sabía que nunca podría cambiar ese sentimiento. Ya no. Le había odiado por lo que le había hecho a Kikyo y a él. Y ahora le odiaba porque estaba arruinando su relación con Kagome.

En un principio no veía a Kagome con una chica de la cual enamorarse. De hecho, desde lo de Kikyo no se había vuelto a sentir interesado por nadie, quizás tenía miedo de que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo, que Seshomaru la volviese a apartar de él. Cuando veía a Kagome no desaparecía el resto del mundo, ni tampoco mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, pero sentía un deseo irrefrenable de abrazarla y protegerla. Pero le daba miedo decirle lo que sentía, pues no le parecía correspondido.

Tenía hambre. Llamó por teléfono para que le llevasen una pizza. No tenía ganas de cocinar ni de limpiar así que optó por encargar la comida y beber una cerveza. Cuando terminó de comer se fue directo a ducharse y a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era sábado. Hubiese podido quedarse en la cama hasta mediodía, pero prefirió salir a correr un poco. Se puso un chándal azul marino y una camiseta de manga corta. Salió a la calle y decidió ir a un parque cercano. Cuando llevaba un cuarto de hora decidió sentarse un poco para descansar.

Estaba confundida. Parecía que Inuyasha estaba interesado en ella. Pero ella cada vez estaba más segura que a quién quería era a Seshomaru. Pero no entendía su comportamiento y eso la desconcertaba mucho. Porqué aquel día, cuando fueran a comer juntos hubiera jurado que él también sentía algo por ella. Aquél día la había tratado con mucho cariño y calidez. Aunque siempre habían tenido buena relación, nunca había mostrado interés espacial en ella. Y cuándo él le propuso de quedar para el día siguiente estuvo segura de que se lo había pasado bien con ella. Pero ahora no entendía nada. A lo mejor estaba molesto para que era amiga de Inuyasha, pero Seshomaru no era del tipo de chicos posesivo. Siempre la había parecido que le gustaba tener su propia vida y que los otros tuvieran la suya. realmente estaba muy confundida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seshomaru tenía que salir a pasear a Ryûk. Hacía tres días que no lo sacaba de casa y se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. En cuanto el perro vio que Seshomaru abría la puerta se escapó.

- Ryûk! Espera!

Salió corriendo tras él. Ryûk huía dirección al parque. Por suerte a aquellas oras el parque no estaba muy lleno. Sólo había una o dos personas. Por lo visto, pero, Ryûk se dirigía a una persona. Una chica parecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome vio que se le acercaba un perro corriendo. Se le lanzó encima lamiéndole la cara haciendo que cayera en el suelo. Ella lo cogió para apartárselo. Cuando se pudo volver a incorporar vio que se le aproximaba un chico corriendo. Era Seshomaru.

- Joder... – susurró Kagome.

- Lo siento Kagome. No te habrá hecho daño no? – dijo mientras cogía el perro y le ataba la correa.

- No, no te preocupes – le contestó mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse, aún estaba sentada en el suelo.

- Debo irme, adiós.

Kagome ya no aguantaba más. Él hacía como si nada. En verdad había significado tan poco para él? Había fingido todo el rato en el que estuvieron juntos. Le evadía cada vez que ella intentaba hablar con él. Pero de ahora no pasaba. Ahora tenía su oportunidad y no iba a dejarla perder.

- Basta! Quién te has creído que eres para tratarme así?! No crees que deberíamos hablar?! Aunque no se agradable ni para ti ni para mí! Deja de comportarte como un niño! Nunca has sido así! Por qué me haces esto?! Si no quieres volver a verme me lo dices y ya esta! Pero no me dejes así! Dímelo! Dime que me odias y lo dejamos aquí! Pero di algo! – Mientras decía esto lágrimas de rabia empezaron a correr por la cara de Kagome, nublándole la vista.

Seshomaru no se inmutó y siguió su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían quedado aquella tarde para hablar de la fiesta de Kouga. Estaban todos reunidos en el apartamento de Inuyasha hablando animadamente.

- Pero, a ver! Quedamos que la hacemos el sábado que viene no?

- Que sí! Te cuesta entender las cosas, Miroku!

- Tranquilita Sango!

- A veeeer! Tranquilizaos! – Intervino Inuyasha – Quedamos que la fiesta será en casa de Kagome por la tarde. Bueno, quien dice tarde dice noche. Quedamos a las seis allí.

- Y de la comida quién se encarga? – Preguntó Kagura.

- Te parece si nos encargamos tu y yo? – Propuso Sango a Kagura.

- Vale, perfecto!

- Pues Inuyasha y yo nos encargamos de la bebidaaaaaa!! Hahahaha! Nos lo vamos a pasar muuuy bien!!!

- Pues Kohaku y yo nos encargamos de la decoración. Kagome ya se encarga de poner la casa y de ir a buscar a Kouga. – Dijo Houjo.

- Vale, pues todo listo!

- Siiiiiii!!

- Miroku, Kouga te ha comentado algo sobre su nueva novia? Paree que ahora va en serio! – Comentó Inuyasha.

- A si? No me había dicho nada!! Será... Y cómo se llama ella?

- Hmmmm... Creo que me dijo que se llamaba Ayame.

- Entonces a ella también tendremos que invitarla! – Puntualizó Kagura – Inuyasha, debes conseguir su número o encontrar el modo de avisarla!

- Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?!

- Porqué sí! – Le regañó Sango.

- Kagome, ya sabes que excusa vas a utilizar para que Kouga venga a tu casa? – Preguntó Kohaku.

- ...

- Desde esta mañana que está así. – Dijo Kagura – Kagome, te sientes bien?

- Lo siento chicos me voy a casa. Luego Kagura ya me dirá lo que habéis acordado.

Inuyasha puso en su rostro una expresión de angustia, le preocupaba Kagome. Siempre estaba sonriendo pese a todo y verla de aquella manera le hacía mucho daño. Pero no podía acompañarla porqué la reunión era en su casa.

- Debéis pensar que le tenemos que dar regalos!!

- Es verdad. Y se le hacemos una conjunto? De parte de todos nosotros.

- Es verdad. Así sería más bueno.

- Ah, sí. Miroku, debes encargarte de reunir el dinero de los que van a venir a la fiesta. Setecientos yenes por persona!

- No es muy poco?

- No, seremos bastantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que le había dicho. Creía que lo que ella quería era no volverlo a ver. Pero se había equivocado. Sólo le había hecho más daño con su actitud. Había logrado que Kagome malinterpretara sus acciones y ahora temía haberla perdido.

En el parque, cuando ella le había dicho todo aquello se quedó tan sorprendido que por primera vez en su vida no supo que contestar. Podía haberle dicho mil cosas, pero escogió la salida más cobarde y huyó sin decir nada. Pero ahora estaba decidido. Iba a arreglar sus acciones porqué se había dado cuenta de hasta que punto le importaba Kagome.

Cogió las llaves y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La discusión con Seshomaru la había afectado más de lo que pensaba. Pero ahora había tomado una decisión. Iba a olvidarlo. Era lo que él quería no? Por que otra razón habría dejado de hablarle si no? Porqué ella, la verdad, ya no sabía que pensar, no sabía que hacer. Estaba cansada de que él no le hiciera ni caso.

Si él no quería saber nada de ella, ella no querría saber nada más de él. Como si se iba a la otra punta del mundo.

- Ding, dong!

Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Por favor, que no sea Inuyasha – Se dijo Kagome a si misma – Ya vooooy!

Fue a abrir la puerta. No era Inuyasha. Antes de que se diera cuenta sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban. Todos sus últimos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente.

Lentamente, cerraron la puerta y se dieron un largo beso.

* * *

**Ooooooh... Que bonito final, a que si? En este capítulo Kagome y Seshy nos han hecho sufrir un poco... pero ya veréis el capítulo que viene!! Va a compensar este! Que ha sido un poco soso!! XD Nyaaaaa!! Como somos buenas chicas vamos a darles un regalito!! El título del siguiente capítulo será... EN MI APARTAMENTO!! n****On**

**Y ahora reviews!!**

**Kirara8: **aprenderás a escribir algún día?? Porqué no entendemos algunas cosas de tu review: felicidades por los fiks tenes unos fans! Etto... Eingg???? XD ya nos lo explicaras un día de estos! Tu kerer pista! Pos pista tener! Arriba tienes el título! Jojojojo. Gracias!! Byeeee!!

**Rurihari: **muy interesante... Eso de Cervantes decimos. Si si. Ya nos sonaba de algo... No nos vengas con que suspendes por nuestra culpa! Si no estudias y lees fics es cosa tuya! Si, chica si... El otro día transmutamos una semana para tener tiempo de escribir el fic!! No te diste cuenta? Un poco malparit lo es... no lo hemos podido evitar! Las disculpas e Seshomaru las teníamos escritas en un papel! Las escribimos antes que el primer capítulo y todo!! XD Dedicamos todo el fic, en especial, el capítulo siguiente, a Kami-sama! Byeeeeeeeeeee!

**Lady of Souls: **Kikyo estaba mal de la azotea! Seshomaru no debía haberlo hecho pero, al menos, ahora carga con sus culpas! Aunque no todo fue su culpa. Ya ves como Kagome no lo odia. Solo se lo piensa él, aunque por culpa de eso casi termina por odiarlo de verdad! Si es que estos chicos de hoy en día... jejeje Hmmm... Una pregunta indiscreta... No eres de España? Porque si es así no lo hemos notado XD Gracias por el review!! Sayooo!

**iWaSaKi: **Es que Dani no es normal! Deberíamos de haber puesto el Uuuuhhh! La verdad es que si que le iba bien a la escena XD No ves tan mal a Seshy!! Que bien!! Temíamos que lo odiaras aún mas... Killa... Que el capítulo 5 era muy intenso! Con lo que nos costó escribirlo... Creemos que el 7 te va a gustar mucho... jijijijiji Y si no... Mala suerte! Porqué a nosotras nos gusta mucho!

**Nuria:** Estamos muy contentas de que nos hayas dejado un review!! Nos alegramos que te haya gustado y esperamos que sigas leyendo nuestro fic!! Subimos un capítulo cada lunes, por lo que no tendrás que esperar mucho para las continuaciones!! Nos vemos! Byeeee!

**Mata nee!!**


	7. En mi apartamento

**ANTIGUA VENGANZA, NUEVO AMOR**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Aunque la historia es original nuestra.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flash Back**__ (recuerdos del personaje, por lo tanto va en cursiva. Narrador interno)_

Narrador externo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-: Cambio de escena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary: **Inuyasha vuelve después de una difícil etapa de su vida. Des de hace mucho tiempo desea vengarse de Seshomaru. Kagome busca el afecto que sus padres nunca le han dado. El destino les ha encontrado un camino para recorrer juntos? O no? Universo Alterno.

**N/A: **este capítulo contiene lemon! Si lo leéis es bajo vuestra responsabilidad! xP

**Capítulo 7: En mi apartamento**

- Pues quedamos así!

- Vale! Ahora se lo paso a decir a Kagome! Así miro a ver cómo está – Añadió Kagura – La he visto muy triste.

- Sabes que le puede haber pasado Kagura? – Preguntó Sango

- Pues la verdad es que no. Está así de rara desde el día que se encontraron Inuyasha y Seshomaru. Aunque hoy la he visto mucho peor. Le preguntaré a ver que me dice.

- Kagura, sabes si Seshomaru y Kagome se traen algo? Es que creo que estaban juntos en el motel. – Preguntó Inuyasha haciendo que todos prestaran atención de golpe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seshomaru estaba sentado en el sofá, con Kagome sentada en su regazo. Él le estaba acariciando suavemente el pelo, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja. Llevaban un rato hablando. Querían aclarar las cosas entre ellos. No querían que lo suyo se volviera a estropear por una cosa que no tenía nada que ver con ellos dos. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que pasara lo que pasara debían decírselo, ya que callar no les serviría de nada. Pero la verdad, había pasado todo tan deprisa que tampoco habían tenido tiempo.

- Kagome, yo... – Empezó Seshomaru – Lo siento. No sabes cuánto. Pero pensaba que después de oír mi conversación con Inuyasha no querrías volver a saber nada más de mi... No es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgulloso ni de lo que me guste hablar.

- Pues ya ves que no es así. Aunque al principio no me gustó la idea de que hubieses hecho todo aquello. Pero después de saberlo todo creo entender un poco tus actos, aunque no del todo. Pero se una cosa segura: ni la muerte de Kikyo ni el accidente de Inuyasha fueron tu culpa. Así que no debes culparte de lo que hizo Kikyo.

Seshomaru sonrió y le dio un corto beso a los labios.

- Ah... Sólo me merezco esto? Vaya... Yo que te presté todo mi apoyo... – Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa pícara.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Seshomaru la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y con cuidado, la besó suavemente, y sin romper el beso, fue dejándola estirada en el sofá, con su cuerpo encima del de ella, haciendo que todo se tornase más apasionado y profundo.

Kagome no se percató de que le estaba quitando la camiseta a Seshomaru hasta que éste dejó de besarle el cuello para terminar de sacársela. No pudo reprimir la sorpresa, que se plasmó en su rostro, al ver el torso desnudo de Seshomaru. Su cuerpo había cambiado mucho des de la última vez que lo había visto.

Tenía la piel caliente y su olor le llenaba los sentidos. Con descaro besó sus labios mientras él subía su mano por debajo de su camiseta desabrochándole los sujetadores. No le importó puesto que estaba muy ocupada dejándole pequeñas marcas rojizas en el cuello.

Se sacó la camiseta y la dejó en el suelo, junto a los sujetadores. Seshomaru alargó el brazo para alcanzar el interruptor y apagar la luz.

Se deshizo de sus zapatos y le quitó las botas a Kagome. Empezó a besarle suavemente el ombligo subiendo poco a poco hasta su cuello. Antes de que pudiera llegar, pero, Kagome le detuvo.

- Noooo... – Dijo Seshomaru con cara de ternero degollado.

- Tranquilo Seshy, no me pongas esa cara – dijo ella abriendo el cajón de la mesita junto al sofá – Toma, un regalo.

- Eh?? Jajajaja. Es verdad, creo que no tengo – dijo él tomándolo y volviendo a estirar a Kagome.

Kagome empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones. Mientras lo hacía, se fijó en la cara de Seshomaru. La estaba mirando fijamente. Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que él volvió a besarla con pasión, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran.

Con un movimiento rápido, Seshomaru se colocó debajo, para poder sacarle los pantalones más fácilmente a Kagome. Los fríos pies de la chica hicieron que se estremeciese al notar el contacto con su pierna.

Mientras la besaba, Seshomaru fue quitándole la última prenda que le quedaba. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, por lo que pudo apreciar la belleza de su cuerpo. Kagome, se sintió observada así que decidió dejar a su acompañante con igualdad de condiciones. Terminó de despojar a Seshomaru de toda su ropa. Se volvieron a girar, pero en aquel momento llamaron a la puerta.

- Kagomeee?! Soy Kaguraaaa!!

- Hmmm... No vayas... – dijo Seshomaru suavemente en su oído.

- Estás ahí? – Volvió a gritar Kagura

- No pensaba ir – susurró Kagome – la luz está apagada. Pronto se marchará.

Mientras Kagome escuchaba para ver si Kagura se marchaba, Seshomaru aprovechó para usar el 'regalo' de Kagome.

No sabía que le había hecho Kagome para que en tan poco tiempo ya hubiera llegado tan lejos. Pero le daba igual. Le encantaba estar con ella e intentaría que fuera así por mucho tiempo.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir que Kagura se había ido, se volvió a abalanzar sobre su cuerpo. Ahora con claras intenciones. Seshomaru apretó sus caderas con las de Kagome, haciendo que ésta sintiera su notoria erección. Ella, empezó a besarle otra vez, mordiéndole con pasión el labio inferior. No había nada que lo excitara más que eso.

Seshomaru fue bajando hasta sus pechos, besándolos y jugueteando con sus pezones, provocando que a Kagome se le escapara un gemido, bajó su mano hasta sus muslos empezando a acariciarle la parte interior de sus piernas. Kagome lo guió hasta el lugar exacto en dónde debía hacerlo, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. De repente pero, Kagome apartó las manos de él. Seshomaru la miró extrañado. Como respuesta, ella, volvió a acercar sus caderas y empezó a rozar su miembro con los dedos, haciendo que Seshomaru se estremeciera de placer.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Seshomaru se acomodó encima suyo y se introdujo suavemente dentro de Kagome. Los dos sintieron una descarga al notar aquel contacto tan íntimo.

Seshomaru volvió a besarla apasionadamente. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron al mismo tiempo que Seshomaru aumentaba el ritmo. Kagome curvó su espalda cuando sintió que él la estaba masturbando. Kagome empezó a mordisquear la oreja de Seshomaru y a arañar la espalda para no gritar de puro placer.

Kagome empezó a jadear y Seshomaru no tardó en hacerlo. Habían llegado casi al clímax. Kagome sintió como Seshomaru recorría su cuerpo con la lengua. Gritó y no le importó que alguien pudiese oírlos. Seshomaru volvió a aumentar el ritmo haciendo aumentar el placer de los dos.

- Kagome... – dijo entre jadeos.

Lo besó en la mejilla.

- Te quiero – le susurró en la oreja haciendo que su voz sonara como un soplido de viento.

No tuvo tiempo de responder. Sintió como sus sentidos se nublaban y le vinieron unas ganas terribles de gritar. Kagome le recorrió rápidamente el cuerpo entero con sus manos. Enroscó sus piernas con las de Seshomaru y se pegó aún más a su cuerpo desnudo y sudado. Seshomaru no pudo contenerse más. Ambos al mismo tiempo gritaron al llegar al orgasmo.

Sudados y cansados reposaron en el sofá. Seshomaru la besó tiernamente y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos.

- Yo también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Me he quedado alucinada. No sabía que Seshomaru es el primo de Kagura.

- Yo también. A ver si Inuyasha va a tener razón...

- Y pasaría algo por que Kagome estuviera con Seshomaru?

- Pues... Sangui, Inuyasha se lo tomaría fatal... Creo que empieza a gustarle Kagome.

- Pero Kagome nunca le ha dicho nada. Que yo sepa siempre le ha tratado como un amigo. Y puede estar con quiera. Además, no te enfades, pero Seshomaru es guapísimo y, aunque Inuyasha diga lo contrario y a pesar de su gélido carácter, puede llegar a ser una persona muy cariñosa... Eso sí, sólo cuando quiere.

- Sango... Que has tenido tú con Seshomaru?

- Miroku, esa es una de las cosas que nunca vas a saber – Sango se acercó a Miroku y le dio un beso – Acompáñame a casa.

- ...

La pareja estaba paseando por las calles de su ciudad. No hacía mucho que se habían ido de casa de Inuyasha, después de la reunión. Miroku pasó la mano por la cintura de Sango y la estrechó hacia él.

- Sabes, me preocupa mucho el asunto. Inuyasha hace poco que ha vuelto a la normalidad, después de la muerte de sus padres y todo eso... Y parece que esa 'normalidad' durará poco. No creo que sea culpa de Kagome, ni de Seshomaru, pero si realmente están juntos va a ser terrible para Inuyasha. Has visto la cara que ha puesto cuando Kagura nos lo ha explicado?

Flash back 

_- Kagura, sabes si Seshomaru y Kagome se traen algo? Es que creo que estaban juntos en el motel. – Preguntó Inuyasha haciendo que todos prestaran atención de golpe. _

_- Que dices?! No lo creo. Mi primo y Kagome se conocen pero no es que hayan sido amigos íntimos hasta la fecha._

_- Tu primo?!! – Estalló Inuyasha._

_- Tranquilo! – Dijo Sango al ver la cara de furia de Inuyasha – Que ella no ha hecho nada! Estás obsesionado!_

_- Obsesionado yo?! Pero si parece que este tío me persigue para arruinarme la vida!_

_- Basta! El único que te la arruinará serás tú! No te persigue! – dijo Kagura defendiendo a su primo._

_- Callaos todos! – Miroku intentó poner paz entre sus amigos – Tranquilizaos._

_- Vámonos Kagura. Esto puede acabar mal – Dijo Houjo cogiéndole el brazo a su amiga. _

_- No. Quiero que esto quede claro. Puede que en el pasado Seshomaru hiciera algo malo. Pero te juro que no es como dices. A mí me parece un chico genial. Y si Kagome está con él tú no tienes nada que objetar. Son sus vidas. No te entrometas en ellas. _

End flash back 

- Sí. En aquel momento le hubiera dado un guantazo. Debería haberlo hecho. Aunque Kagura lo puso en su lugar. Te juro que le obligare a disculparse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, ajenos a la resta del mundo, Seshomaru y Kagome aún estaban en el sofá de la casa de ésta.

- Anda, quédate a dormir! Porfaaaaaa... – Dijo Kagome con cara de niña pequeña.

- Uyy... No sé, no sé. Vaaaale, me quedo! Pero pongo una condición!

- La que sea!

Sin dar respuesta, Seshomaru, se levantó y cogió a Kagome en brazos. Ésta, se dejó llevar.

- Dónde está el baño?

- Eeeeeeeh?? Para que quieres saberlo? – Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

- Porqué vamos a darnos una refrescante ducha! Yo no se tú, pero a mí me apetece. Duchaaa!! Te necesito!!

- Hmm... Me pones los cuernos con la ducha!

- Jajajaja! Ay si, de los cuernos no pasas por la puerta.

- No me hables. Me he enfadado.

Seshomaru dejó a Kagome en el suelo. Ésta le miraba con curiosidad, para saber que hacía.

- Pues voy yo solo! – Seshomaru empezó a abrir las puertas de casa, seguido por Kagome, que iba riendo – Hmmm... Cocina! – Siguió y abrió otra puerta – Habitación. Es la tuya, Kagome? Es muy bonita. – Siguió con su expedición – Jah! Armario! Eso quería yo!

Kagome se carcajeó. Nunca lo iba a encontrar. El baño estaba en una puerta contigua a su habitación y él no la había visto.

- Pero es que no tienes baño?!

- Jajajajaja. No, como me ponías los cuernos con él... Lo eché de casa!

- Joooo... venga! Ahora de verdad, quiero ducharme!

- De acuerdo... ahí está.

Kagome lo guió hasta el baño. Seshomaru, abrió el grifo y empezó a llenar la tina. Kagome se fue dirección a la cocina, para preparar algo de comer.

- Pero dónde te crees que vas? – Dijo Seshomaru apoyado al marco de la puerta – Tu te bañas conmigo, guapa!

Dicho esto, cogió a Kagome y la dejó dentro de la bañera. Apagó las luces grandes y encendió las luces del espejo. Esto le dio a la estancia un toque romántico. Luego, Seshomaru se entró en la tina junto a Kagome.

- Es un poco pequeña para los dos – dijo Kagome. El agua había subido cuando el chico había entrado y ahora le llegaba justo por encima de sus pechos.

- Es perfecta para nosotros dos – respondió él.

Kagome puso jabón en el agua y enseguida hubo un montón de espuma. Jugaron con ella un buen rato, hasta que Seshoamru decidió que era el momento de lavarse.

- Kagomeeeeee! Lávame la espalda! No llego!

- No. Primero tú. – Dijo la chica ofreciendo la esponja a Seshomaru.

Por esta vez Seshomaru cedió ante la chica y empezó a lavarla. Después de dejarla llena de jabón, se lo quitó todo con agua tibia. Seguidamente, se puso champú en las manos y empezó a masajearle la cabeza a Kagome, haciendo que esta se relajara totalmente. Después de aclarárselo, se lo recogió en un moño, para que no se volviera a mojar con el agua usada.

- Ahora me toca a mí! – Dijo Seshomaru sonriendo.

Ella empezó por el torso. Después le fue masajeando el cuello y los hombros suavemente, admirando la anchura de su espalda. Cuando terminó, empezó a lavarle el largo pelo plateado.

- Seshy, como es que tienes el pelo plateado? Te lo tiñes? Yo siempre te lo he visto así.

- Es algo largo de explicar. – Dijo él, pero al ver que Kagome ponía cara de interés decidió contarlo – Pues resulta que es un extraño gen que se traspasa cada dos generaciones, a mí me viene de la familia de mi padre. Mi abuelo también lo tenía así. No te gusta? Es un poco friki...

- O.O Nyaaaaaa!! Me encanta!! .

Kagome se le abrazó y le beso por un largo rato. Pasada media hora más, decidieron salir y vestirse. Kagome sacó una toalla para Seshomaru y ella se puso un albornoz de color negro.

- Te apetece salir a cenar? Es muy tarde y no tenemos nada preparado.

- Yo quería preparar algo, pero tú no me has dejado! O sea que invitas tú! – Dijo Kagome sacándole la lengua

- Jajajaja. Vaaale, yo invito. Dónde quieres ir?

- No muy lejos de aquí hay una pizzería que está muy bien. Te apetece?

- Ok! – Contestó Seshomaru mientras se iba vistiendo.

- Que crees que puedo ponerme para salir?

- Yo lo escojo!

Seshomaru se dirigió al armario de Kagome. Estaba lleno de faldas y pantalones. Al lado, había un montón de cajones llenos de camisetas de todos los diseños. Dudaba entre una camiseta azul y unos tejanos oscuros o una falda negra con una camiseta blanca con un dibujo a lo loco de color negro. Al final se decidió por el segundo conjunto.

- Vaya, Kagome... La falda me había parecido corta... Pero aún lo es más de lo que imaginé!

- Si no te gusta no mires.

- Me encanta! Te hace parecer más alta – respondió este mientras se le acercaba y la besaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía bajar a sacar la basura. De paso, iría a dar un paseo. Necesitaba que le tocara el aire. Después de la riña con Kagura se había quedado muy pensativo. Se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho, pero su orgullo le impidió pedirle perdón. Tuvo que hacerlo ella, aunque la culpa había sido suya.

Flash Back 

_Todo el mundo se había quedado en silenció después de las ultimas palabras de Kagura. Ésta, en pensar en lo que había dicho se había arrepentido._

_- Perdona, Inuyasha. Siento todo lo que te he dicho. No te quería ofender. De verdad lo siento mucho. _

_- No pasa nada... Yo también me he excedido – Dijo Inuyasha, aunque las duras palabras de la chica aún le retumbaban en la mente._

_**End Flash Back**_

Aún no había llegado el frío y con camiseta de manga corta y pantalones largos se iba muy bien por la calle. Después de tirar la basura estuvo un rato paseando por la orilla del río. Cuando le entró hambre volvió hacia su apartamento.

- Vengaaaaaa... Que tengo hambre!

- Ya vaaaa... No ves que no puedo dejar esto por el suelo?

- Pero si sólo es propaganda! Kagomeeee!! Me muerooo!

Al sentir el nombre de Kagome, Inuyasha prestó atención a la pareja que estaba saliendo de su bloque de apartamentos. Cuando descubrió que la persona que acompañaba a Kagome era Seshomaru se quedó clavado en el lugar dónde estaba. Rezando para que no lo vieran, pues se hubiera sentido muy estúpido.

Sintió cómo la rabia le invadía.

- Ves como no era para tanto? Ya esta! Venga vamos, que al final no vamos a encontrar mesa. – Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Inuyasha tuvo que apartar la vista de la pareja cuando vio como Seshomaru se inclinaba para besar a Kagome y esta le cogía la mano.

* * *

**Bueeeenoooo! Que les ha parecido el lemmon?? XD Era el primero que hacíamos, así que si no está muy bien pedimos disculpas! No sabemos si vamos a poner otro... Aunque no lo parezca escribirlo es mucho trabajo XD**

**Lo sentimos pero no tenemos mucho tiempo... Así que esta vez no vamos a contestar reviews... Gomennasai! u.u**

**Aún así, agradecemos muchiiiiiiísimo a todas las que nos dejáis vuestro comentario! Prometemos contestarlas en el próximo! Así que muchísimas gracias a: rurihari, Lady of Souls, iWaSaKi, kirara8, Nuria, PIGUY y a Citus! Especialmente a Citus ya que es la primera vez que nos deja review! n.n**

**Hasta el lunes que viene! **

**Mata nee!!  
**

**  
**


	8. Tocar fondo

**ANTIGUA VENGANZA, NUEVO AMOR**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Aunque la historia es original nuestra.

**Disclaimer 2: **nada de House nos pertenece... Sólo usamos los nombres y, de paso les hacemos propaganda! Todo sin ánimo de lucro!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flash Back**__ (recuerdos del personaje, por lo tanto va en cursiva. Narrador interno)_

Narrador externo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-: Cambio de escena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary: **Inuyasha vuelve después de una difícil etapa de su vida. Des de hace mucho tiempo desea vengarse de Seshomaru. Kagome busca el afecto que sus padres nunca le han dado. El destino les ha encontrado un camino para recorrer juntos? O no? Universo Alterno.

**Capítulo 8: Tocar fondo**

Después de haber visto a Seshomaru junto a Kagome, Inuyasha se había dirigido, lentamente, hacia su casa. Se encontraba mal, muy mal. Aunque ya hacía bastante que sospechaba de la relación que había entre ellos, verlos juntos le dolía, y mucho. En cuanto entró en su piso, dejó caer las llaves al suelo y se tiró en la cama, destrozado, no quería levantarse hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se sentía engañado, le parecía que, en cierto modo, todo se volvía a repetir. No entendía porqué Kagome se había ido con Seshomaru y no con él. Sabía que no podría volver a mirarla a la cara y sonreírle como si no pasara nada, que cada vez que la viera, su corazón se quebraría un poco más, hasta que, finalmente, se rompiera. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era muy egoísta, pues Kagome no era nada suyo, y no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, salvo la amistad que supuestamente compartían. Pero sentía que ella lo había traicionado yendo con Seshomaru.

Solo quería encontrar a alguien que quisiera estar a su lado. Al igual que Miroku tenía a Sango, o su padre había encontrado a Izayoi, su madre. Quería encontrar a aquella persona especial que lo haría feliz. Cada vez que pensaba que estaba cerca de encontrarla, pasaba algo, que sospechosamente parecía estar siempre relacionado con Seshomaru, que lo estropeaba todo. Estaba harto, pero muy harto. Todas las personas que quería, tarde o temprano, se alejaban de él. Sus padres habían muerto, Miroku parecía que cada vez estaba más con Sango y menos con él, Kouga, ahora que tenía novia, estaba desaparecido, y Kagome, y su querida Kagome, era la peor, porque lo había abandonado por Seshomaru. Porque se sentía así, como un niño abandonado.

-Hahahaha... ha ha – se escucho una risa forzada en el apartamento – me estoy volviendo loco. – decía – Inuyasha, qué haces hablando solo? No ves que nadie te escucha?

Realmente parecía un loco. Hablando consigo mismo cuando estaba solo en su casa? Definitivamente eso no era normal, y tendría que terminar.

Se durmió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Venga!! Date prisa!

- Ahora soy yo el que no tiene prisa. – soltó Seshomaru entre risas.

Kagome estaba arrastrando, literalmente, a Seshomaru por la calle. Lo empujaba por la espalda, pero él no daba ni un paso, así que ella debía moverlo con su fuerza.

- Si llego tarde me las vas a pagar! Me entiendes! Y recuerda que hoy vas a dormir en mi casa, por lo tanto estás bajo mis reglas. – chilló la chica.

- No es para tanto "cariño" – le contesto Seshomaru – solo es una vulgar serie de televisión, Kagome.

Kagome se detuvo. No le hizo ni pizca de gracia el comentario de su novio. Si en la cena le había pedido formalmente de ser su pareja, por supuesto ella había aceptado en seguida. Pero ahora estaba enojada, nadie insultaba a House delante de ella! Aunque ese alguien fuese Seshomaru, porque House era el mejor_, The Best. _Decidió que si Seshomaru no quería darse prisa allá él, porque ella nunca faltaba a la cita, cada sábado a las 11 ella estaba delante del televisor, preparada para disfrutar de "su" House. Aceleró el paso, dejando a Seshomaru atrás, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

- Eh! Kagome! Pero qué... espérame! – dijo Seshomaru cuando se percató de que Kagome no lo esperaba.

- Te voy a dejar algo claro – contestó Kagome – yo voy a llegar a casa para ver House, tu ve a tu ritmo y cuando llegues llamas. OK? Adiós. – dio media vuelta y se fue.

Seshomaru se quedó perplejo ante las palabras de su novia. Y la siguió, ahora sí, corriendo.

- No te enfades! Ya voy rápido, pero por favor no te enfades conmigo!! Esta noche va a hacer frío, y el suelo está muy duro. – dijo él intentando que lo perdonara, aunque la verdad no entendía muy bien el enfado de ella.

- Es que eres tonto – contestó sacándole la lengua – Pero del suelo no te escapas! jojojo

- Juuuuuu – hacía pucheros – no seas mala! Si quieres te puedo compensar con algo.

- Déjalo ya, y date prisa!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron al piso, Kagome corrió desesperadamente hacia la televisión, dejando la puerta abierta y las llaves por el suelo. Seshomaru vino tras ella, cerrando la puerta y recogiendo las llaves.

- Deberías ser un poco más cuidadosa con la seguridad. Dejar la puerta abierta no es una buena idea.

Kagome ni se inmutó, acababa de empezar la canción del principio, y a ella le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

- Kyaaaa!! Es Chase! Qué guapo que es!! Es el mejor de todos! Después de House, claro está. – gritaba delante de la pantalla.

Seshomaru estaba impresionado, nunca hubiese pensado que Kagome tuviera esa faceta.

- Estás loca! Por Kami-Sama! (the best) – susurró – Kagome... – empezó a preguntar preocupado – escúchame, te gustan más House y Chase qué yo?

- Mmmmm... – Kagome se concentró en la respuesta – Verás, puedes venir y sentarte un momento a mi lado – dijo en tono serio.

Seshomaru obedeció, un poco preocupado, Kagome nunca estaba seria.

- Respecto a tu pregunta – siguió la chica – pues... claro que no, baaka! Te prefiero a ti! Mil veces antes! – dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un tierno beso a los labios - además eres el mejor en la cama hasta el momento!

- Solo por esto! – exclamó

Su conversación terminó ahí. Kagome lo estaba besando. Empezó con unos besos cortos en los labios de él, que poco a poco se volvieron más largos y profundos. Era consciente de que poco a poco el ambiente se estaba cargando de pasión y deseo así que decidió que ya estaba harta de House y su carácter.

- Por dios! Necesito vacaciones de House! Me está volviendo loca! – apagó la televisión – anda, vámonos a la cama.

- _Te vencí, House! _Vale – cargó a Kagome a sus espaldas y la dejó encima de la cama.

Allí continuaron con lo que habían empezado minutos antes en el salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella noche había dormido muy mal. Se había ido despertando en intervalos de una o dos horas. Se miró en el espejo: hacía una cara horrible. Con suerte se podría pasar todo el domingo encerrado en casa, y podría descansar y reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido.

Se preparo el desayuno, algo sencillo, no tenía mucha hambre. Lugo, se estiro delante del televisor. Hizo zápping, pero como no daban nada de bueno lo volvió a apagar. En aquel momento empezó a sonar su móvil.

- Diga? – contestó con voz pesada.

- Inuyasha! Soy Sango! Te apetece salir?

- Eh? No, no tengo faena en el piso...

- Pues venimos a ayudarte hombre! Últimamente estás un poco raro!

- No, no vengáis, no. No hace falta, ya falta poco para terminar. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós – colgó rápidamente para que su amiga no pudiera contestarle.

Pasado un cuarto de hora llamaron a la puerta de su casa.

- Es que no se puede estar tranquilo en esta ciudad?

Fue a abrir la puerta. Era Sango.

- Ya veo cómo trabajas... Te piensas que soy tonta Inuyasha?

- Pero Sango si te he dicho que vinieras por que has venido?! No estoy de humor no quiero salir!

- No estoy de humor, no estoy de humor! – dijo la chica enfadada – Piensas seguir así toda la vida?! Por que? Porque crees que Kagome está con Seshomaru?! Que te hace pensar eso?

- Les vi! Juntos! Les vi salir de este edificio cogidos de la mano! Se dieron un beso delante de mis ojos! Lo entiendes ahora?

- Que lo que quieres que entienda? Es que no tuviste suficiente el otro día con Kagura?

- Eso no viene al caso! Me la ha quitado otra vez! Siempre hace lo mismo!

- Que es lo que te han quitado?! Es que Kagome es tuya?! En que te basas para decir eso?! – Sango entró en el piso y cerró la puerta de golpe. – Estamos hartos de que te hagas la víctima Inuyasha! Quieres por una vez ser un poco maduro y dejarte de estas tonterías! El mundo no gira a tu alrededor! La gente vive la vida come puede!

- Claro! Entonces como es que a mí siempre me pasa lo peor? Por qué todo me sale mal? Todo cuanto tengo se va!

- Cómo puedes decir eso! Puedo entender que pases una mala época, pero otra gente ha tenido una vida difícil, a veces más complicada que la tuya, y no han montado un numerito como este! Hay gente que no ha llegado a conocer a sus padres! O que no tiene a nadie de su familia, o no tiene amigos... Y la gente que vive en la calle y lo ha perdido todo? No lo ves? Debes sentirte afortunado de tener lo que tienes! Y aprovecharlo al máximo. Nadie te va a quitar nada si cuidas lo que es tuyo y lo respetas. – Sango tomo aire.

- ... – Inuyasha estaba callado, no podía entender porque su amiga le gritaba de esa forma, al fin y al cabo él no tenía la culpa de nada de eso- Pero Sango – dijo al recuperar el habla- eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, no son mi culpa las desgracias de los demás!

- Es que no has entendido nada! – grito la chica exasperada- Las desgracias no son culpa de nadie, ni las otras ni las tuyas. Puede que las personas ayudemos a que estas ocurran, pero nadie tiene la entera culpa. Lo de Kagome, por ejemplo, tu a ella le has contado algo? Le has dicho que te gusta? – Inuyasha negó- Entonces cómo tiene que saberlo ella! Y no hubiese pasado nada con Seshomaru si cuando te pidió disculpas lo hubieses perdonado. Pero tu orgullo te cegó! Ahora ellos están juntos, y no tienen la culpa de nada! Si están juntos es que se quieren. Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Ir a separarlos solo porque a ti no te gusta que estén juntos? Eso es lo que izo Seshomaru contigo y Kikyo, y ya ves lo que pasó después.

Inuyasha se sorprendió, y la tristeza lo invadió. Nunca hubiese creído que Sango, supuestamente su mejor amiga, le dijera eso. Que sacara a Kikyo en una conversación como aquella. Parecía que le estaba echando las culpas a él.

- Sango, vete de mi casa – dijo Inuyasha- quiero que te vaya ahora.

La estaba mirando a los ojos, y ella podía ver su tristeza causada por su última frase. Aún así no estaba dispuesta a que su amigo se sumergiera en su mundo de dolor y se aislara de ellos. No estaba dispuesta a perder a su buen amigo solo porque éste estuviese tan paranoico como para creer que todo el mundo estaba en su contra.

- Es que no me has oído? – repitió Inuyasha al ver que ella no se movía – No te puede considerar mi amiga después de lo que me has dicho. Vete! – gritó.

- Ah, no no, esto si que no estoy dispuesta a pasarlo, Inuyasha – dijo Sango al borde de las lágrimas, cómo podía su amigo decirle eso – Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Porque eres mi amigo Inuyasha, y quiero ayudarte! Pero tú no te dejas. Y te juro que lo estoy intentado con todas mis fuerzas. – lloraba, lloraba porque no quería perderlo – pero llegara un momento que me cansaré de ti, y Miroku, y Kouga, todos. Todos se cansaran de ti, y entonces, amigo, entonces si que vas a estar solo. Solo de verdad, Inuyasha.

Sango se fue. Y Inuyasha se quedo en la puerta. "_Solo... es que me voy a quedar solo? Es que en verdad ya se cansaron todos de mi?" _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Kagome! Date prisa! El desayuno ya esta listo!

- Ya vooy, ya voy!

Kagome se estaba secando el pelo. Seshomaru había ido preparando el desayuno mientras ella se duchaba, y por lo visto, ella había tardado mucho. Terminó de vestirse rápidamente y fue medio corriendo hacia la cocina para desayunar.

- Pues vaya, si que te lo has currado! – dijo asombrada al ver la mesa llena de platos.

- Que te piensas? Que soy de los que no hacen nada? Yo vivo solo y todas las comidas me las preparo yo – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo – Además no tengo asistenta! Soy el mejor partido que puedes encontrar en el mercado! Huahuahuahua...

- Xuskazo...

- Xus que?

- Nada, nada, déjalo. Itadakimasu!

Comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban de cosas cuotidianas: que si el precio del tomate, las crecidas del río Shinimachi, la preparatoria, las idols, etc.

- Oye, Seshomaru, que quieres estudiar?

- Pues quiero hacer empresariales! Tu medicina no?

- Siiii!! En principio me quería especializar en cirugía, pero creo que mejor neurología.

- Me imagino por que... Sabes que Chase no es médico no en realidad? Y dudo que haya un House por ahí suelto...

- Ya lo seeeee!! – dijo Kagome sacándole la lengua.

- Kyaaaa!! Kagome, debo irme! – dijo preocupado mirando el reloj – debo ir a trabajar! Ichimaru y Matsumoto me van a matar!

- Wooo... Vas allí? Llévame contigoooo! Quiero ir!

- Hmmmm... Vaaaale, te llevo. Pero rápido!

- Siiiiii!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban andando por el parque. Necesitaban hablar de todo aquello.

- Sango... Creo que tenemos un asunto que tratar.

- Lo sé Miroku, lo sé. De veras que lo siento mucho, pero debía hacerlo – contestó Sango bajando la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Esto no puede seguir así. No puede segur yendo de víctima del mundo durante el resto de su vida. Si hace esto sólo va a conseguir ser un infeliz.

- Si esto es lo que le dije... Me daba miedo de lo enfurecido que estaba. No parecía él. Espero que pueda perdonarme...

- No te preocupes Sangui, ya veras como te llamará esta noche para decir que tenias razón! Siempre hace lo mismo. A veces parece un niño de seis años que se enfada porqué le han quitado su juguete. Pero creo que deberías hablar con Kagome, parece que no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

- Ya... Sabes? Inuyasha los vio juntos, a ella y Seshomaru. Creo que en verdad están juntos. Por esto estaba así.

- Buagh... Pues quizás le lleve más tiempo aceptarlo. De todos modos, no creo que le dure demasiado... No después del discurso que debes de haberle echado!

- Es que me saca de quicio cuando se comporta así! Parece más tonto de lo que es!

- Vale, valeeee! Lo he entendido! Ahora dejemos esto tema aburrido y vamos a hacer cosas más interesantes!

Y se dieron un apasionado beso. No les gustaba besarse cuándo estaban enfrente de todos, así que cuando estaban solos aprovechaban para mostrase el uno al otro su amor. Aunque cuándo Miroku le metía mano el tierno momento finalizaba.

Plaaaaaaaf!

- Ayyyyyyy!! Sanguitooo! Cada vez me pegas más fuerte!

* * *

**Holaaaaaa! Esta vez no creíamos poder subir el capítulo hoy! No lo teníamos terminado... tenemos muchísimo trabajo! Terminamos la ESO y mira... nos falta tiempo para nuestras cosas... sniff...**

**Esta vez síi!! Reviewsss!!! (terminaremos rápido... hay pocos... mal, mal... Muy mal... Nosotras que nos esforzamos tanto! xP)**

**Kirara8:** hiii!! La fuente de inspiración es de alto secretooo!! Bible Black!! XD es broma!! Que no miramos hentai!! A copia de leer muuucho lemmon algo se tiene que aprender no? Jejejeje Humor inglés, chica! Pues eso! Gracias!! Contentas de que hayas vuelto a ser la primera!! Byeeee!!!

**IwAsssAAkkIII (o quizás t... xP): **no te enfades! n.n No sabes cuanto tardamos para escribirlo... No es demasiado más largooo! Sólo un poquito eeeh! Los dos del principio lo son aún mas! Que bien que ya te guste la parejaa!! Inuyasha... ya ves como esta el pobre! Pero ya se irá recuperando... pero... quizás salta por el balcón! Siguiendo el ejemplo de Kikyo! Muahahahaha!! Por lo referente a la escena de Sango y Miroku ya veras! Nuestras mentes pueden ser muy perversas cuando queremos!!

**Rurihari**: Ayyyy... nuestra chiquitaa!! Si... nose... No tiene más! Estaban preparados y... Los dos, claro! XD y de pervertidas nada!! Que a ti bien que te gusta leer I''S!! Metelaaaa!! El que?!! La cabeza en el agua!! xD Hmmm... interesante lo de Sango y Seshomaru! Gracias por la idea! No lo habíamos pensado así, pero bueno, se puede llegar a pensar esto cuando lo lees. Sangui es un apodo cariñoso! No cometemos estos errores!! xP Pues la paranoia que le pilla a Inu! Ya veras! Jajajaja!! Esto no es nada aún! Bueno, si... da igual! Este capitulo es en el que más imbécil esta Inuyasha!! Nos vemos!! Bye-bee!!

**Bye-bee lucky's!!**


	9. Y volver a subir

**ANTIGUA VENGANZA, NUEVO AMOR**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Aunque la historia es original nuestra.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flash Back**__ (recuerdos del personaje, por lo tanto va en cursiva. Narrador interno)_

Narrador externo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-: Cambio de escena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary: **Inuyasha vuelve después de una difícil etapa de su vida. Des de hace mucho tiempo desea vengarse de Seshomaru. Kagome busca el afecto que sus padres nunca le han dado. El destino les ha encontrado un camino para recorrer juntos? O no? Universo Alterno.

**Capítulo 9: Y volver a subir**

- Hola Sango! Que pasa?

- Hola, necesito hablar contigo de un tema muy importante. Puedo pasar?

- Si, si, adelante.

Kagome se apartó para dejar paso libre a su amiga. Cerró la puerta y fueron hasta el salón. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá.

- Dime, que pasa? Pareces preocupada...

- Verás... Se trata de Inuyasha.

- Le ha pasado algo? Me estás asustando!

- No, no, tranquila. No se cómo empezar – Sango tomó aire – Le gustas.

- Que queee?! – _Que me está diciendo! Que sea una broma... –_ Es una broma no? – dijo con una sonrisa histérica.

- No. Y está muy mal. Estoy muy reocupada Kagome, de verdad.

- Sango, pero es que a mí no me gusta. Para mí es una amigo. Creo que quedó claro al principio.

- No he venido a que te compadezcas de él y terminéis saliendo. Eso sería muy cruel. Para los dos. Yo sólo... Estoy preocupada por él! Parece que se haya vuelto loco! Inuyasha es un poco depresivo y que haya vuelto a ver a Seshomaru, y que se haya dado cuenta que tu no compartes sus sentimientos le ha sumergido en un estado de depresión. He intentado hacerlo reaccionar pero no ha servido de nada. Espero que entre las dos podamos aydarle.

- Nos vio, verdad?

- Eh?

- A Seshomaru y a mí, el otro día. Saliendo del edificio me pareció verle.

Sango bajó la cabeza.

- Sí. Os vio. Pero no te estoy culpando de nada. Es más, me alegro que estés con Seshomaru. Es buen chico en el fondo, aunque Inuyasha ha tenido demasiados problemas con él como para aceptarlo.

- No has venido aquí para hablar de Seshomaru. Que podemos hacer para ayudar a Inuyasha?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Inuyasha, soy yo. Abre, por favor.

Inuyasha fue a abrir la puerta rápidamente. Tenía la impresión de que Kagome tenía que decirle algo importante. La hizo pasar.

- Que haces aquí Kagome?

- Debo hablar contigo Inuyasha – _Me ha costado un poco pero al fin estoy decidida a hablar con él._

- Quieres tomar algo?

- No. Quiero ir rápido. No cambies de tema – Kagome continuó sin darle tiempo a responder – Ayer vino a verme Sango. Está muy preocupada por ti, Inuyasha.

- Seguro que te llenó la cabeza de estúpidas ideas.

- Inuyasha. Se que nos viste a Seshomaru y a mí. Se que es difícil que alguien que te hizo daño en un pasado ahora esté con una amiga tuya. Pero le quiero. Y él me quiere a mí. Pero tú eres mi amigo y sé que lo puedes entender. No me hagas escoger entre él y tú, por favor.

- Es que no lo entiendo. Sabes lo que me hizo, y lo que le hizo a Kikyo, y aún así tú estás saliendo con él cómo si nada.

- Sí, lo sé. Lo se todo y de hace tiempo. No estuve allí cuando todo esto pasó y a lo mejor no tengo derecho a opinar sobre ello. Pero estoy segura de que Seshomaru no quería que las cosas terminaran así. Solo quería lo mismo que tú. Que la chica a la que quería estuviese con él. Y las cosas salieron mal.

- No intentes disculparlo porque ya sabes que no sirve de nada. Si has venido a tratar ese tema no vas a sacar nada.

- Tienes razón. He venido aquí para hablar de ti y de tu estúpido comportamiento infantiloide.

Inuyasha tragó fuerte. Kagome tenía una expresión imperturbable. Estaba muy enojada.

- Mira Inuyasha, sabes qué? Es tu vida. Haz lo que quieras. Pero tienes amigo que están preocupados por ti. Todos lo están. Y no se merecen que les hagas esto. No lo sé! Vete unos días lejos de aquí y piensa o cualquier otra cosa, pero no puedes seguir así. Porqué así no vas a conseguir nada. Debes despejar tu mente y analizar todo de nuevo y encontrarás la solución a tus problemas. Y si no puedes pide ayuda a tus amigo que por algo estamos aquí.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos en el apartamento del chico. Hasta que habló.

- Gracias Kagome – Inuyasha la abrazó – Pero... No soy infantiloide!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó la semana y llegó el sábado.

- Sorpresaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Estaban todos en casa de Kagome y cuando Kouga entró todos gritaron. Kouga se mostró sorprendido o, al menos, lo aparentó.

- Anda! Qué hacéis todos aquí! – dijo Kouga con una sonrisa – que calladito os lo teníais!

- Es que, por si no te has dado cuenta, era una fiesta sorpresa, y la gracia de estas fiestas es que la persona a la que se le hace la fiesta no se entere de ello, tonto – dijo Miroku burlón- Felicidades amigo! - grito cuando se colgó a su cuello.

Todos fueron a felicitarlo personalmente, uno por uno. Había todos sus amigos en aquella fiesta, y la música estaba a tope, su comida favorita y bebidas. Pero le faltaba algo.

Se sorprendió cuando notó como alguien lo besaba a los labios. Y sonrió al reconocer a la chica. Poco a poco el beso se intensificó.

- No te pases Kouga!! Que Ayame debe volver enterita a casa! – gritó un chico.

La pareja se separó, sonrojadísimos.

- Etto... Que haces aquí Ayame? – pregunto el chico.

- Pues claro está, he venido a tu decimoctava fiesta de aniversario! – le dio un fugaz beso a los labios – tus amigos me llamaron para decirme donde y cuando, son muy majos.

Las horas pasaron, y poco a poco la fiesta se animó. Al principio Kagome creía que se iba a aburrir porque casi no conocía a nadie, pero al final resultó que todos eran muy simpáticos y hasta hizo algunas amigas.

Por su parte, Inuyasha, ya había tomado una decisión. Entre Sango y , sobretodo, Kagome, le habían echo ver que su comportamiento no podía seguir así. Y, al fin, había encontrado una solución.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de estar una hora en la fiesta se fueron... a la habitación de Kagome. Habían desparecido sin decir nada a nadie. Ya volverían.

Empezaron a besarse como tantas veces habían hecho. Miroku empezó a acariciarla, y esta vez, Sango le dejó seguir. Se tumbaron en la cama y Miroku se colocó encima de la chica y empezó a besarle el cuello.

Sabían que estaban el la habitación de una miga en medio de una fiesta de aniversario y que, para ir al baño, se tenía que pasar por allí, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a detenerse.

- Eres consciente de dónde estamos? – Preguntó Sango.

- Eres preciosa – Esa fue la única respuesta de Miroku, que hizo que se sonrojara.

Sango fue quitándole la camiseta a Miroku, y él hizo lo mismo hasta dejar a la chica sólo con sus braguitas. Empezó a besarle los pechos mientras ella enredaba sus dedos con su pelo.

Sango empezó a sacarle los pantalones al chico.

- Woooooops... – Inuyasha estaba delante de ellos con la puerta abierta – perdón! – cerró la puerta y se fue casi corriendo.

- Bueno, ahora seguro que no va a venir nadie!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Inuyasha, no ibas al baño?

- Bueeeeeeno... Es que... La habitación está ocupada y claro... Me da corteee! Mejor me voy a mi apartamento y vuelvo. Díselo a todos: si quieren ir al baño mejor me piden la llave!

Inuyasha se fue a su piso y el otro chico paró la música un momento.

- Por favor! Un momento de atención!! – todos se giraron – Si tenéis que ir al baño pedidle la llave de su piso a Inuyasha!! Por lo visto Miroku y Sango están usando la cama y claro, no es plan de ir por ahí a estorbar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba haciendo las maletas. Era muy tarde y tenía sueño. El avión salía a las 8 de la madrugada y ya eran las 4.

Sus amigos se habían sorprendido de su decisión. Cuando les dijo que tenía pensado pasar la siguiente semana a una isla de Hawaii se habían quedado un poco atónitos. Sabía que era un poco precipitado pero necesitaba pensar y tomarse un tiempo libre de todo, quería tener unos días para él solo. Volvería el próximo lunes. Tenía una semana entera para ponerse moreno.

* * *

**Sentimos no haber publicado hasta hoy... pero no teníamos el capítulo terminado! u.u **

**Como habéis notado, este capítulo es más corto, pero lo hemos hecho para que las ''vacaciones'' de Inuyasha puedan estar enteras en el siguiente. Se esta apunto de terminar el fic!! xP**

**  
Reviewss!!**

**  
Rurihari: **no. No nos pasamos con Inu. Y Sango hizo lo que debía hacer! Que tenía que hacer? Decirle ayyy... pobrecitooo! Eres muy desgracado! anda llora, llora... No salgas mas de casa! te van a hacer daño otra vez! ¬¬ Ah si, lo nuevo! Ahora deben romper por Inuyahsa! Esque claro... le duele a Inuyasha! Tu estaba de lado de Ichigo Morino cuando le diojo a Kei que lo dejara con su sensei porque la de la tipeja esa qe no se como sellama estaba triste! NO! xD Anda que vaia bronca Marie... TTTT No te enfades! te lo prometimos y por eso vamos a recuperar a Inuyasha! El proximo va dedicado a el! Bye-bee!!

**Kirara8: **no todos pueden ser como el 7!! Basicamente porque... es muy cansado! Sobradisimo lo de Xuscazo! XD Xus que? jajajaja Bueno que esperamos que este te haya gustado!! - Byeee!!

**Andrea: **no pasa nadaaa!! n.n lo que cuenta es que te guste la historia y que nos des tu apoyo, aunque no siempre dejes review! la pareja SeshKag es moniiisima! esque encajan muy bien! xD Bueno, nosotras tenemos algunas dudas sobre la trama... es un poco complicado de explicar. Nos ha salido así! Nose es un poco... hmm... mongola! Nyaaaaa! Gracias por tu review!!! Byeee!!

**Nuria: **Si... Nos pasamos un poco con el. Pero nos vino la inspiración i mira... xD El fic es SeshKag anque en un principio tenia que ser InuKag! Pero se nos fue el tarro y lo cambiamos! XD Ya le encontraremos alguen a Inu. Almenos temporalmente! o Prometemos volver a publicar cuando toca... almenos lo vamos a intentar!! u.u Byeeee!!! . 

**Mata-nee!**


	10. De vacaciones

**ANTIGUA VENGANZA, NUEVO AMOR**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Aunque la historia es original nuestra.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flash Back**__ (recuerdos del personaje, por lo tanto va en cursiva. Narrador interno)_

Narrador externo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-: Cambio de escena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary: **Inuyasha vuelve después de una difícil etapa de su vida. Des de hace mucho tiempo desea vengarse de Seshomaru. Kagome busca el afecto que sus padres nunca le han dado. El destino les ha encontrado un camino para recorrer juntos? O no? Universo Alterno.

**Capítulo 10: De vacaciones**

- Quiere tomar algo señor? – Le preguntó un camarero.

- Hmm... Un martini doble por favor.

Se encontraba en la playa privada del hotel en el que estaba hospedado. Había llegado es misma mañana al aeropuerto. Al llegar a la isla se sorprendió al notar que, a pesar del sol que hacía, el calor no era insoportable. El mismo hotel le había enviado un chofer pare recogerle. Eran las ventajas de alquilar una habitación en un hotel de lujo. El hotel daba muy buena impresión y su habitación contaba con acceso directo a la playa, cama con colchón de agua, un inmenso baño, una terraza con iacuzzi y servicio de habitaciones las veinticuatro horas.

En cuanto llegó se puso el bañador y se dirigió a la playa del hotel. Estaba llena de clientes del mismo, gente de todas la edades, pero sobretodo, chicas con bikinis de poca tela tomando el sol. En todo el día no se había movido de allí.

- Oh, me encanta!! – Dijo mientras se recostaba en su hamaca.

No hacía ni un día que se encontraba allí y ya había notado como su humor estaba cambiando. Ahora no quería hincharse la cabeza con sus problemas, eso ya lo haría más tarde. Ahora era el momento de ligarrrrrrr!! Y eso mismo iba a hacer. Su primera victima: la chica del bikini azul y blanco. Hacia un rato que notaba como le miraba constantemente. Se giró y le sonrió con su infalible sonrisa. Era joven, guapo y rico. Que más podía pedir?

La chica se le acercó caminando sensualmente, mientras se quitaba los granos de arena que tenía adheridos al cuerpo.

- Oye guapo, te importaría ponerme crema en la espalda?

- Encantado, si quieres aprovecho y te doy un masaje preciosa – le respondió Inuyasha levantándose de su hamaca.

Inuyasha se levantó para dejarle sitio a la chica. Ella se sentó y se apartó su largo cabello castaño de la espalda para que él pudiera aplicarle la crema protectora. Él se puso un poco en las manos y empezó a aplicársela suavemente.

- Por cierto, cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Kasumi. Y tú?

- Inuyasha, mucho gusto – Le deshizo la parte superior del bikini y esperó que le chica dijera algo. Sólo vio como sonreía – Para ponerte mejor la crema.

- Si, claro – Kasumi se giró y le besó tumbándole en la hamaca.

Inuyasha empezó a besarle el cuello. Fue desplazando sus manos hasta llegar a sus pechos y fue acariciándolos y jugueteando con sus pezones endurecidos a causa de la excitación.

- Creo que no es el mejor lugar para hacer esto – dijo la chica.

- Tienes razón. Subamos a mi habitación.

Subieron rápidamente. Al llegar, cerraron la puerta de un golpe. Besándose apasionadamente sin darse tiempo a respirar se dirigieron a la cama. Inuyasha deshizo a Kasumi de su bikini en un momento y la tumbo en la cama poniéndose encima de ella. Empezó a lamerle los pechos, mordisqueando suavemente sus pezones haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

Kasumi le fue quitando el bañador a Inuyasha, acariciándole el musculoso torso del chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Me sorprendió mucho que Inuyasha nos dijera que se iba de vacaciones.

- Deja ya de preocuparte por él, Kagome – dijo Seshomaru estrechándola entre sus brazos.

- Pero es que es verdad. Fue un poco precipitado. Creo que cuando vuelva deberías volver a hablar con él.

- Pero yo ya le dijo todo lo que tenía que decirle. No quiero volver a repetírselo. No creo que su reacción cambie. Y si lo hace, que me lo venga a decir él.

- Venga, Seshoma... – Seshomaru la silenció con un beso. No quería seguir hablando de Inuyasha.

Estuvieron besándose un buen rato. Hasta que él decidió volver a su casa porqué era muy tarde y la mañana siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a un importante examen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos estaban tumbados el la cama. Estaban cansados y sudados después de tener una tarde de acción. A Inuyasha le hizo ruido la barriga del hambre que tenía. Se levantó y se puso el bañador otra vez.

- Que pasa Inuyahsa?

- Tengo hambre. Voy a pedir algo a recepción. Te va bien sushi? Y nos lo comemos en la terraza.

- Vale! – Kasumi imitó al chico y se volvió a poner el bikini.

No tardaron mucho en subir la comida. Inuyasha fue a abrir y el camarero lo dejó todo en una mesita a la alzada del iacuzzi. Ellos fueron comiendo tranquilamente mientras se relajaban. Era ya de noche y al cielo brillaban las estrellas y al horizonte se veían fuegos artificiales, seguramente de alguna parte de la isla en la que estaban de fiesta.

Inuyasha pasó un brazo por la espalda de Kasumi. Ella se movió hasta quedarse apoyada en él. Inclinaron sus cabezas y se besaron tiernamente.

- Kasumi... Es tarde y estoy muy cansado del viaje. No querría echarte pero es que...

- Tranquilo hombre. Lo entiendo. Nos vemos mañana? – dijo sonriendo – mi habitación es la 506. Quedamos para comer juntos si quieres.

- Pues claro. A las diez al comedor?

- Hecho! – dicho eso lo beso y se fue.

Inuyasha se sumergió en el agua del iacuzzi y volvió a salir lentamente. Se dirigió a su cama y en cuanto apoyó su cabeza en la almohada se quedo completamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca había pensado encontrarse un chico como Inuyasha en sus vacaciones. Esperaba ligar con alguno pero nada importante, sólo rollos de una noche. Pero por lo visto había encontrado a alguien con quien conectaba más de lo común. Aunque tampoco esperaba que de allí surgiese una relación estable. Pero parecía un buen chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las nueve y los rayos de sol entraban por la puerta de la terraza que se había olivado de cerrar. Se movió en la cama, realmente esas camas eran muy cómodas. Decidió que podía dormir media horita más hasta levantarse para irse a duchar.

Las maletas aún estaban para deshacer. Las deshizo en un momento. Colocó rápidamente toda su ropa en uno de los armarios y en uno de los mismos guardó las maletas vacías.

Cogió la ropa que había cogido antes de colocarlo todo y se fue al baño. Se sorprendió al entrar allí. Era realmente impresionante. Abrió el agua y se puso debajo del chorro del agua.

En veinte minutos estuvo listo para bajar a almorzar con Kasumi. Se recogió el pelo con una trenza y dejó la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Que guapo vas, Inuyasha.

- Gracias! Es que me gusta presumir de modelito nuevo – rió Inuyasha.

- Bueno, si, estas muy guapo y todo eso pero...

- Pero?

- _Grlggggg _

- Argh! Que ha sido eso?! – gritó Inuyasha asustado

- Yo... Vamos a comer! Me muero de hambre! – Kasumi cogió a Inuyasha, que todavía tenía una gotita en la cabeza, y le arrastró hasta el comedor.

- Impresionante – Eso fue las únicas palabras que le salieron a Inuyasha.

En medio de la sala había un bufete lleno de comida de todo tipo. Por los lados aún había más mesas con comida y los camareros no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro para satisfacer a los clientes.

- Que, crees que te lo vas a terminar todo?

- Inuyasha... Te crees que soy una hormigonera o que?!

- Si, aunque espero que te controles un poco, no queda muy bien que alguien se termine la comida en un lugar cómo este. Porque...

- O te callas o te meto! – una venita salía en la frente de Kasumi

_- _Vale, vale, a veces te pareces a Sango...

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de una de las inmensas ventanas con vistas a la piscina que había. A su lado, se encontraba una enorme pecera con peces de los más raros, algunos nadando y otros entrando y saliendo del barco que se encontraba al fondo de todo, a modo decoración.

- Waaahh! Mira que bonito! Esta muy gordo!

- Te lo quieres comer? Quizás si lo pides te lo darán... asado, al horno, a la plancha, frito, rebozado, con patatas...

- Tu quieres morir joven, verdad?

- No te enfades, si te lo estaba diciendo en serio. Hay lugares donde puedes escoger el pez que quieres comer!

- A mi no me hace ninguna gracia, si sigues así vas a morir ahogado en una pecera. Imagino los titulares: "Joven muere ahogado en una pecera de un bufete porque su acompañante quería comérselo" – algo brillo en los ojos de la chica, y una sonrisa se puso en sus labios.

- Jejeje n.nU Vale, dejemos el tema – sintió frío cuando Kasumi pronunció aquellas palabras – Y que quieres hacer hoy?

Pasaron dos horas hasta que salieron del comedor. Habían probado de todo, des de comunes tostadas hasta selecto caviar. Aunque lo que más les gusto fueron los pastelillos de crema de chocolate, estaban para morirse!

Decidieron que después de almorzar darían un paseo por la isla, para hacer la digestión, y luego ya irían a la playa o a la piscina, según la gente que hubiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tío, como te ha ido el examen? Era muy difícil!

- Si hubieras estudiado no te lo habría parecido Bankotsu.

- Seshomaru no me digas eso! Es que ayer fue domingo! Y los domingos son para salir con los amigos! Aunque tú no lo haces nunca... Encuéntrate una novia! No me dirás que no tienes candidatas al puesto... Mira! Allí viene una!

- Oh, no...

Una chica se acercaba corriendo hasta el lugar donde ellos dos estaban sentados. Aunque no lo pareciera Seshomaru despertaba muchos sentimientos hacia el sector femenino de su instituto. Ellas decían que era por su semblante siempre serio y su forma de ser tan fría.

- Seshomaru!!! Cómo estás hoy? Como te ha ido el examen? Seguro que bien! Como eres el primero de tu clase!

- Si. Me ha ido bien. Gracias.

- Tengo que decirte algo importante – la chica se giró y miró a Bankotsu – a solas.

- Vaaalee... Ya me vooy.

- Vale, ahora que ya estamos solos... Quieres salir conmigo? Me gustas mucho.

- No. Lo siento pero ya estoy saliendo con alguien. Y no tengo intención de dejarla.

- Kyaaaaa!! Quién es quién es!! Venga Seshomaru! Que lo tenías escondido! Somos amigos! Un poco al menos! Dímelo! Es guapa? Es de este instituto? La conocemos? Así que el gran Seshomaru, el frío y inalcanzable Seshomaru se ha rendido a los pies de una muchacha!

Seshomaru... se sonrojó levemente.

- Kyaaaaa!! Te has sonrojado!! Que fuerte!! Pero que mono ereeees! Nyaaa!! A ver si me la presentas!

- Esta bieeen... Si quieres te la presento – dijo Seshomaru resignado – pero que me entere que le pasa algo... porque entonces os mataré. Vale?

- Ugh... La protegeré de tus admiradoras con mi vida si hace falta!

- Pues vamos. Hemos quedado ahora en el Akuda. Te la presento y te vas.

- Siiiii! No voy a quitarte tiempo tranquilo!

Se dirigieron hacia el bar. Allí estaba Kagome, esperándolo. Se sorprendió al verlo llegar con una chica.

- Hola Kagome – Saludó Seshomaru después de besarla.

- Hola. Que tal te ha ido hoy? Espero que bien porque me dejaste sola en casa para estudiar... Si me entero que has suspendido... ya sabes lo que te espera!

- Seshomaru suspender? Creo que es imposible! – la chica se acercó a Kagome y se le lanzó al cuello – Mucho gusto! Me llamo Nakuru!

- Igualmente! Yo soy Kagome!

- Eres la chica de la leyenda! No me lo puedo creer!

- Queee???

- Si mujer! La chica de la leyenda! La que consiguió fundir el hielo que encerraba el corazón del príncipe con su amor! Sabía que un día llegaría este día! No me puedo creer que te conozca! Se van a morir todas de envidia!

- Agh... Nakuru, deja de decir tonterías – dijo Seshomaru viendo la cara de alucinada de Kagome.

Al final, Nakuru, se quedó toda la tarde con ellos, muy a pesar de Seshomaru. Cuando se fue, los dos fueron andando hasta al parque. Seshomaru se sentó en uno de los columpios y hizo que Kagome se sentara en su regazo.

- Siento que hayas tenido que aguantarla toda la tarde.

- Que va! Si me ha caído muy bien! – dijo Kagome sonriendo – me ha gustado conocer a alguien de tu instituto. Y aunque no te lo parezca así te he conocido un poco mejor – Seshomaru se la miró extrañado – es verdad! No me habías dicho que eras un sex-símbol en tu instituto! Aunque no me extraña nada... con lo bueno que estas... tendré que ponerme las pilas si no quiero perder ante una de tus fans.

- Que dices... Yo no te dejaría por nadie.

- Que dulce ereees! Aishiteruuu!

Kagome se giró y besó a Seshomaru, estrechándole entre sus brazos. No se dieron cuenta, pero detrás de unas hierbas sonó un 'click' de una cámara. Alguien les había hecho una foto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seshomaru estaba a punto de entrar en su clase. Se le cayeron las llaves al suelo y se agachó para recogerlas. En este momento oyó lo que estaban diciendo adentro.

- Si, si! Seshomaru tiene novia! Se llama Kagome! Ayer la conocí! Es de lo más linda! Hacen una pareja tan monaaa!! Aquí tengo una foto que me hice con ella! Mirad!

- Anda!! Que suerte tiene Seshomaru! Esta buenísima!

- Claro! Debe estar a su altura que te crees?

No se lo podía creer. Esa Nakuru! Que estaba haciendo?

- Y mirad esa! Es la mejor!

- Que lindos! Nakuru! Quiero esa foto!

- Yo también! Te pagaré!!

- Mira que monos! Están besándose!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe. Y nadie más pudo ver la foto. Seshomaru se la cogió a Nakuru y se la guardó al bolsillo.

- Pero tu eres tonta o que? Ya sabía yo que tramabas algo! Es que no puedo confiar en ti?!

- Perdóname! No lo haré mas!

- Pues claro que no lo harás mas! Y me quedo la foto!

- Jejejejeeeee... te ha gustado eeeeeh!! Si lo he hecho por ti!

- Si, si. Lo que tu digas.

* * *

**Perdoooon!! No tenemos escusa! pero este capítulo no nos salía de ninguna manera, aparte de que hemos tenido mucho trabajo en el instituto... Pero ahora prometemos subir debidamente! Ahora tenemos tiempo para hacerlo! -**

** Vamos a contestar reviews!!**

** Kirara8: **Si... hemos complecido (vaya palabra mas rara xD) los deseos de Iwasaki... Pero va y la mujer aún no se lo ha leído! Bueno, te volvemos a pedir disculpas por el retraso... jejeje pero este capítulo esta bien no? Hacemos feliz a Inuyasha!! Esperamos tu review!! Bye-bee!!

**Andrea:** Hola!! Nos anima mucho que pienses así! Ya ves que le hemos encontrado una buena pareja a Inuyasha y que Kagome y Seshy estan muy bien. en este capítulo ha habído un poco de todo. Sólo Inuyasha habría sido un poco aburrido no?? Esta vez nos hemos pasada un poco con el retraso... gomenasai... TTTT Bye-bee!!

**Rurihari: **XD Esque nunca vas a conseguirlo?! xD Nos encanta tu review!! Esperamos que esta vez consigas dejar un review en condiciones! - es la segunda vez que te pasa... xD seras xampi! xP Ala, que esperamos que te haya gustado!! Bye-bee Sebastian!! XD

**Mata-nee!!!!**

* * *


	11. Vuelta a la realidad

**ANTIGUA VENGANZA, NUEVO AMOR**

Desclaimer: ésta historia es original de mi amiga y yo. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o otra historia/fic es pura coincidencia. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Gran Autora Rumiko Takahashi, si fueron nuestros todo sería muy distinto XD.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Flash Back (recuerdos del personaje, por lo tanto va en cursiva. Narrador interno)_

Narrador externo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summary: Inuyasha vuelve después de una difícil etapa de su vida. Des de hace mucho tiempo desea vengarse de Sesshomaru. Kagome busca el afecto que sus padres nunca le han dado. El destino les ha encontrado un camino para recorrer juntos? O no? Universo Alterno.

**Capítulo 11: Vuelta a la realidad**

- Adiós Inuyasha! Espero mantener contacto, aunque sólo sea por el messenger! – Kasumi se puso de putillas y le dio un largo beso a Inuyasha.

Habían pasado cinco días juntos, yendo a la playa, a los fuegos artificiales del hotel, a pasear… Y fueron cinco noches sin dormir casi. Inuyasha estaba agotado. Pensaba irse a dormir en cuando se hubiese despedido de la chica.

- Es una pena que te tengas que ir tan pronto. Lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Aunque no creo que hubiese aguantado otra noche sin dormir… estoy a mis límites! – Dijo él sonriendo.

- Jajajaja. Que poco resistes! Bueno, pues en lo que te queda de vacaciones sigue 'entrenando'. Vale?

- Uy, ni lo dudes eso.

- Bueno me voy que el novio me espera!

- Quee?!

- Es broma. Yo no soy de esas… Me espera el taxi. Mucho gusto! Bye!!

- Vete de una vez ya!! Que al final te va a dejar aquí! Adiós!

- Bye-bee!

Kasumi cogió sus maletas y se dirigió hasta la salida del hotel. Allí se fue hasta el taxi que hacia rato que la esperaba para llevarla hasta el aeropuerto de la isla. De allí volvería a Hokkaido.

- _Una chica muy maja _– pensó Inuyasha mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Cuando llegó, colgó en la puerta el cartelito de 'No molestar, por favor', acomodó la habitación para que quedara a oscuras y se tumbó en la cama, sin desvestirse. Estaba muerto de sueño. Pensaba dormir hasta la noche. Después ya iría a algún lugar. Mientras pensaba eso, se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Me va a arrancar el brazo! Ayúdame! – Suplicó Kagome.

Aquella tarde aprovecharon que hacía sol para ir a pasear a Ryûk, el perro de Sesshomaru. Kagome llevaba la correa, pero el perro hacía tanta fuerza que le parecía que se iba a quedar sin brazo.

- Ryûk! Basta! Quieto! - Kagome intentaba domar la bestia salvaje, pero no le hacía ningún caso – Sesshy! Me va a arrastrar por el suelo!

- Ya está bien Ryûk – las palabras de Sesshomaru tuvieron un efecto infalible en el perro. Se calmó de inmediato y dejó de tirar de la correa.

- Wow! Y esto no lo podrías haber hecho antes?

- Es que quería que me lo pidieses. Y ahora quiero mi recompensa por haber salvado tu brazo.

- Hmpf… No! La recompensa es no haber tirado tu perro al río. Vamos Ryûk!

Kagome tiró de la correa… pero el perro no se movió. Se quedó al lado de Sesshomaru, por lo que Kagome tuvo que arrastrarlo. Al cabo de unos metros tuvo que dejarlo: era una tarea imposible.

- Maldito perro… - murmuró.

- Es mi perro, que te creías. A que es de lo más obediente? Hace todo lo que YO le digo. Y sin rechistar.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja… Pues quédatelo. Me voy a casa! – Kagome se giró y empezó a andar en dirección a la salida del parque.

Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a aquello.

- Ve a buscarla.

Ryûk siguiendo las indicaciones de su amo fue corriendo hasta Kagome. La cogió del bolso y la condujo hasta Sesshomaru. Al llegar allí no le hizo ni caso a Sesshomaru, sino que se agacho con el perro.

- Que perro tan mono! – Dijo mientras le acariciaba – Y que amo tan tonto…

Kagome se levantó del suelo y le dio un suave beso a Sesshomaru.

- Si ya te podrías parecer un poco a Ryûk…

- Eso es lo que quieres? – Dijo mirándola fijamente – pues eso tendrás – una sonrisa llena de maldad se posó en la cara de Sesshomaru.

El chico cogió a Kagome de la mano y empezó correr arrastrándola.

- Noooo!! No era eso! Paraaaa!! Mi brazo!

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru no paró hasta llegar a la hierba, dónde ambos se sentaron.

- Por que haces eso? – dijo Kagome haciendo pucheros.

- Era lo que tu querías. Y yo sigo tus ordenes princesa – dijo mientras le cogía la mano para besársela.

- Jajajaja. Oh mierda… el perro!

- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control. – Sesshomaru silbó – Ryûk aquí – en unos segundos el perro llegó y se tumbó al lado de ambos.

- Ahora sí me dejas impresionada. Este es el mismo perro que apenas hace un mes se te escapó?

- Claro. Pero es que aquel día llevaba dos semana sin sacarlo a pasear…

- Agh… Pobre perrito! Que malo ereeees.

- Si, si, lo que tu digas.

-Eh!

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban tumbados en la hierba besándose. Inconscientemente Sesshomaru y Kagome se fueran acercando hasta que él se puso encima. El chico fue bajando sus besos hasta el cuello, mientras que Kagome reía por las cosquillas que éste le causaba.

Continuaron besándose, hasta que una voz les detuvo.

- Esos jóvenes de hoy en día… No tienen vergüenza! Si yo hubiese hecho eso a vuestra edad mis padres me hubieran encerrado toda mi vida!

- Que si, váyase a la…

- Cállate Sesshy! Perdone nuestra indiscreción. No volverá a ocurrir – se disculpó Kagome.

Cuando la abuela se marchó Kagome se puso a reír.

- A mi no me hace gracia. Me ha cortado el rollo.

- Anda bésame, antes que venga mi novio.

- Que qué? Novio? Que novio? No soy yo?

- Jajajaja. Es que acaba de pasar una tía que llevaba esto escrito en la camiseta. Pues claro que eres tú. Quién si no? – Dijo sonriéndole – La primera parte de la frase te la decía en serio pero.

- Jejeje, vale – y la besó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando se despertó ya había oscurecido. Había dormido prácticamente todo el día, así que estaba recuperado por completo, y ahora tenía ganas de marcha.

Se levantó y se fue a la ducha. Lavó su pelo cuidadosamente, y decidió que ya era tiempo de cortárselo un poco. Después de ponerse el suavizante y lavarse el cuerpo, salió y se secó con una inmensa toalla del hotel.

Inuyasha era de aquellos hombres que cuidan su piel, y tenía por costumbre ponerse crema hidratante después de cada ducha.

Cogió el bote de crema, y sin mirar, se aplicó un poco en los brazos. En el momento de esparcirla se dio cuenta de que era muy densa, y que para nada parecía crema hidratante. La olió, y notó un fuerte olor a...

- Menta!! – Se miró la mano con cara de asco, y lamió la sustancia – Mmmm parece pasta dental... Maldita Kasumi!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Atchím!! – Kasumi estornudo en su casa – Creo que Inuyasha ya ha encontrado mi regalito de despedida. Jijij

- Kasumi, hija, que dices? Es que te has resfriado en Hawaii? – preguntó la madre de Kasumi.

- No...

_Tarará riruri rara tararararará!_

- Oh! Mi móvil! Quien debe ser? No conozco este número... Hola? – dijo Kasumi al recibir la llamada.

- Pero tú estás bien de la cabeza! Es que el sol te ha afectado o que? Cómo se te ocurre hacerme eso a mi? – alguien le gritaba en la otra línea.

- Eh? Eres Inuyasha? – preguntó la chica

- Pues claro, quien si no? Es que tienes costumbre de hacer esto a todo el mundo?

- Ala! Y cómo tienes mi número? Si yo no te lo di...

- Te cogí el móvil prestado un día, y aproveche para apuntar tu número. Te parece mal? – se notaba por el tono de voz que Inuyasha estaba de muy mal humor.

- Tranquilo hombre, que solo es una inocente bromita!

- Pues a mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia! Sabes lo que me ha costado sacármelo? Eres muy mala... TTTT Es que no quedaste lo suficientemente satisfecha?

- Jajajaja no hombre, no. Lo que pasa es que no quería que te olvidaras de mi tan rápidamente. Creo que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, aunque nos separen unos miles de kilómetros.

- Realmente el sol te afecta a la cabeza... Yo a mis amigos nunca les olvido – la imagen de Sesshomaru apareció en la mente de Inuyasha, casi sin darse cuenta – nunca.

- Vale, vale, mejor. Pero no te has enojado enserio conmigo no?

- No mujer, no. Pero ya sabes que yo me tomo muy en serio mi piel!

- Jajaja pues es verdad, a veces te pareces a mi madre con su crema anti-arrugas. – antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya lo había dicho, y ahora su madre la estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos. Luego tendría que soportar una bronca materna, otra vez.

- Pero quien te has creído que eres!! Te recuerdo que hace un momento me estabas pidiendo disculpas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mañana llega Inuyasha, cierto?

- Si. Que piensas hacer al final? Vas a hablar con él no?

- Pero es que siempre que intento hablar con él acabamos peleando, ya lo viste la otra vez.

- Pero ya sabes que si tu no insistes vuestra amistad no va a volver, él no hará nada al respecto.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. – Sesshomaru suspiró profundamente – Anda, dejemos el tema... no quiero pasar el poco tiempo que estamos juntos hablando de él. Ya me como el tarro yo solito.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Kagome mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos y le daba un beso.

- Te apetece ir al cine pasado mañana? Tengo el día libre.

- Claro! Es injusto que por culpa del instituto y el trabajo nunca podamos quedar.

- Pues entonces te paso a recoger a la siete por tu apartamento. Ok?

- Oye, te vas a quedar a dormir? Por favor! Hace mucho que no te quedas! Además si vamos al cine el sábado el domingo es fiesta!

- Y por que no te quedas tú en mi piso? No has ido nunca aún.

- Me invitas? Claro que sí! Vivaaaa!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sango!

- Inuyasha! No has llamado en un montón de días! – Sango estaba muy sorprendida de la llamada de su amigo – Como te va?

- Sabes dónde está Miroku? Es que acabo de llamarle y no me ha contestado…

- Ouch… Está aquí, conmigo. No hemos oído el teléfono.

- Si… será eso… - Inuyasha tomó aire – Os recordáis de que vuelvo mañana? Será sobre las siete de la tarde.

- Es verdad! Le diré a Kohaku que nos lleve al aeropuerto para recogerte! A ver si venimos todos, así luego vamos a tomar algo.

- De acuerdo! Debo irme! Hasta mañana pues!

- Bye-bee!!

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono. Miró a su alrededor. Ya casi tenía todas las maletas hechas. Reconocía que le daba un poco de pena marcharse, se lo había pasado muy bien, pero también tenía ganas de volver a verles a todos. Además, tenía una cosa pendiente de hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo y su estada en Hawaii le había servido para poder pensar en ello más calmadamente.

La verdad es que fue una buena decisión tomarse unas vacaciones. Le habían ido muy bien. Ahora se sentía capaz de terminar con su pasado de una vez por todas.

- Bueno, vamos a aprovechar la última noche aquí!

Se había vestido para la ocasión. Llevaba el bañador puesto. Era uno de aquellos que llegaban hasta la rodilla, era negro con un diseño abstracto de color blanco en una sola pierna. Se había puesto una camiseta sin mangas de color negro, pues ese color hacía que su pelo resaltara más. El conjunto le daba un toque sexy, ya que era muy casual pero nada vulgar.

Bajó al comedor y se sentó a la misma mesa de siempre. No tardó a llegar uno de los camareros con la carta. Decidió comer tiburón con verduritas a la plancha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mira! – dijo Sango señalando a un punto indefinido del aeropuerto – Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – gritó mientras agitaba la mano como una loca.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia ellos andando deprisa. Se sorprendió al ver sólo a Miroku, Sango y Kohaku.

- Anda… sois vosotros… - dijo con tono desanimado

- A quien esperabas? Al Papa?

- No, pero esperaba un recibimiento a lo grande. Con solo tres personas es un poco soso.

- E realidad somos cuatro. Kagome vendrá más tarde, ha quedado con Kagura y Houjo para ir a dar una vuelta. Con los estudios de preparatoria la pobre no tiene tiempo para nada.

- Cuatro personas aún son muy pocas… Cómo mínimo me vais a invitar a algo no?

- Pero tú que te crees? Trabaja un poco! Que lo único que haces es gastar. – Le dijo Miroku.

- Pues claro, Inuyasha, ahora iremos a tomar algo. Tu invitas. – sentencio Sango.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían ido de compras, siempre quedaban los tres para aprovechar el tiempo i así, mientras hacen las compras, pueden charlar. Estaban tratando un tema importante.

- Ahora que sales con Sesshomaru te vemos aún menos que antes. A ver si nos prestas más atención, que somos tus amigos!

- No me vengas con tonterías Houjo, que sabes perfectamente que la mayoría de las veces eres tu el que no puede quedar con nosotras. A ver si dejas de ser tan empollón y sales un poco de casa.

- Es verdad, pero tú quieras o no, Kagome, ahora sales menos que antes con nosotros – dijo Kagura.

- Vale, lo siento chicos. Veré que puedo hacer. Pero es que entre los estudios y el trabajo de Sesshomaru casi no podemos quedar, y aprovechamos todas las oportunidades.

Ya habían llegado al bar donde estaban Inuyasha y compañía, así que decidieron entrar.

- Hola chicos. – Saludó genéricamente – Hola, Inuyasha! Cómo te ha ido por Hawaii?

- Hola. Pues muy bien. Me han ido bien estas vacaciones improvisadas.

- Cuando no van bien las vacaciones? – Bromeó Miroku – seguro que te has ligado a toda la playa entera.

_Ta tararara ra riroriro rraaaaaa!_

- Inuyasha te suena el móvil.

- Diga?

- Hola Inuyasha!! Como ha ido la vuelta a la realidad?

- No tenías mejores cosas que hacer que llamarme ahora? Es que estoy un poco ocupado sabes.

- Ah, perdona gran Lama – dijo con tono irónico – no quería hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo.

- Pues mejor date prisa.

- Pues eso…

- Qué?

- Inuyasha, estoy embarazada.

Silencio. A Inuyasha le pareció que todo el mundo se detuvo durante un minuto entero.

- Que estás qué?! – Gritó.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Esta vez, es un poco tarde, pero conseguimos actualizar el lunes!!! Este capítulo ya es el penúltimo, o sea, que el próximo es el último, aunque queremos hacer un epílogo. Ya se verá. **

**Contestamos a los reviews!!**

**Kirara8: **Ya vees, la relación de Inuyasha y Kasumi es un poco… cómo decirlo… pim-pam-pum pero todo tiene sus consecuencias, como has podido comprobar… XD Sabes que nombre vamos a ponerle? A que no lo adivinas... Hakuron!! n.n Ya nos diras que te ha parecido!! Byee!

**Rurihari: **Eso de eso dos dedos te ha funcionado! Vaya pedazo de review!! Nos gustaría poder contestarte tan extensamente, pero andamos mal de tiempo y no podemos. Esperamos que el capitulo te haya gustado, sobretodo la sorpresa fina… jijijiji ya veras en el siguiente capi… Gracias por el apoyo!! (smile) Bye-bee!

**Andrea: **Ya ves que la relación de Kagome y Sesshomau va cada vez mejor… Aunque no tengan mucho tiempo para pasar juntos. En cambio la de Inuyasha… bueno… tu misma ya has visto como le va al pobre…. Jejeje La cagó! Muahahaha Esperamos que te haya gustado y que nos dejes otro lindo review n.n Bye!!

**Lady of Souls: **No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, a veces ya pasa.. que no tienes tiempo. Nosotras estuvimos dos semanas sin publicar nada… u.u Así que no te preocupes, lo que cuenta es que te ha gustado y que sigues apoyándonos!! Gracias! Bye-bee!!

**Mata nee!!**


	12. Antigua venganza, nuevo amor

**ANTIGUA VENGANZA, NUEVO AMOR**

Desclaimer: ésta historia es original de mi amiga y yo. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o otra historia/fic es pura coincidencia. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Gran Autora Rumiko Takahashi, si fueron nuestros todo sería muy distinto XD.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Flash Back (recuerdos del personaje, por lo tanto va en cursiva. Narrador interno)_

Narrador externo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summary: Inuyasha vuelve después de una difícil etapa de su vida. Des de hace mucho tiempo desea vengarse de Sesshomaru. Kagome busca el afecto que sus padres nunca le han dado. El destino les ha encontrado un camino para recorrer juntos? O no? Universo Alterno.

**Capítulo 12: Antigua venganza, nuevo amor**

- Inuyasha, estoy embarazada.

Silencio. A Inuyasha le pareció que todo el mundo se detuvo durante un minuto entero.

- Que estás qué?! – Gritó.

- Que creo que estoy embarazada.

_(N.A: recordad que están hablando por teléfono, y Inuyasha está con todos sus amigos en un bar.)_

- Kasumi, creo que ahora no es el momento más indicado para hablarlo. Te llamo en cuanto llegue a mi apartamento, vale?

- De acuerdo, y siento tener que angustiarte con esto.

- Ambos tenemos la misma parte de culpa es esto.

Colgó. Estaba impactado por la noticia. No se lo podía creer... Lo peor que podía pasarle ahora era tener un hijo. Para ambos seria el fin de muchas cosas. No estaban preparados para ello y confiaba en que Kasumi lo viera igual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pero quieres quitarte ya Inuyasha de la cabeza?

- Pero es que ha puesto un cara de asustado! Se ha puesto blanco en un segundo!

- Pues mañana le preguntas! Ahora no puedes hacer nada para ayudarle.

- En cuanto ha colgado ha salido casi corriendo!

- Bueno, pero es que yo tengo algo importante que contarte también!

- Ah si? Cuenta, cuenta.

Los dos estaban sentados en la cama de casa de Kagome. Ella estaba sentada abrazando a un cojín y Sesshomaru estaba apoyado a la cabecera de la cama, jugando con una pelotita.

Aquella noche Sesshomaru había invitado a Kagome a cenar. Durante la cena, Kagome no había dejado de hablar, ni por un momento, de Inuyasha y su repentina ida después de aquella extraña llamada. Sesshomaru la había escuchado todo el rato, ya que, aunque fuera poco, le interesaba el tema, pero ya había llegado en un punto en el que no podía más. Tenía que acabar con aquello, y lo iba a hacer ya!

- El fin de semana que viene tenemos cuatro días de fiesta no?

- Sí, el lunes y el martes no tenemos clase.

- Mis padres tienen una casa cerca de unas pistas de esquí, en Hokkaido. Te gustaría ir?

- Siiiiií! – dijo Kagome mientras se lanzaba encima de Sesshomaru.

- Pues entonces mañana llamaré para reservar dos billetes. Va bien?

- Sí! Ah, pero el viernes por la noche tengo una cena en casa de mis padres con un montón de amigos suyos. No me hagas levantar muy temprano el sábado!

- Con tus padres? Nunca me has dicho nada de ellos. Bueno, da igual. Si quieres nos vamos al mediodía.

- No es un tema del que me guste hablar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Kasumi? Soy yo, Inuyasha. Perdón por no haber llamado hasta ahora.

- No te preocupes. No pasa nada.

- En verdad estás embarazada?

- Es un poco largo de explicar.

- Tengo tiempo. Empieza.

- A ver. Hace cuatro días que tendría que haberme bajado la regla. Y a mí siempre me había venido cada veintiocho días justos. Tengo hora con el médico para mañana, pero he querido llamarte para decirte como estaba todo. Siento haberte preocupado, de verdad.

- No te preocupes, pero es que me has... Llevo mucho rato comiéndome el coco, Kasumi. Si en verdad estás embarazada, que quieres hacer?

- Inuyasha... Si estoy embarazada... abortaré – al decir esto Kasumi rompió a llorar. Todo aquello era demasiado para ella.

- Es lo mejor, ni tú ni yo estamos preparados para esto.

- Mañana al mediodía te llamaré, vale?

- Si tienes que abortar voy a venir a tu lado. Esperaré tu llamada.

- Adiós.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Kasumi Sonomiya, pase a la sala 7.

La enfermera acababa de anunciar su nombre. Era la hora de la verdad. Se dirigió con pasos inseguros hacia la consulta del médico. Al entrar, se sentó en una de las sillas que había delante de la mesa de éste.

Aquella mañana ya había ido al hospital a hacerse la prueba, y ahora tenía que ir a recoger los resultados. Su madre, que trabajaba no la había podido acompañar. Estaba sola para recibir la noticia.

Al mediodía, cuando había llamado a Inuyasha, le había dado ánimos y le había asegurado que estaría a su lado si ella lo necesitaba.

- Kasumi.

- Sí? – dijo ella con temblor en la voz.

- No estás embarazada – el médico sonrió.

- Gracias a Dios... Pues entonces, por que no me ha venido aún la menstruación?

- Probablemente haya sido debido al cambio de clima y a los diferentes horarios. Tu cuerpo se ha tenido que adaptar a ello y a esto se debe el retraso. Además, a lo mejor, como tu también estabas más nerviosa el retraso se ha alargado un poco. Pero no te preocupes. No creo que tarde mucho en venirte.

Kasumi se fue del hospital infinitamente más tranquila. Fue andando hasta un parque y, sentada en un banco, llamó a Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La gente iba saliendo de la sala a montones mientras los créditos aún salían en la gran pantalla del cine. Sesshomaru y Kagome iban dados de la mano. El rostro del chico era totalmente inexpresivo, cosa que contrastaba con la cara de terror de Kagome. Habían ido a ver una película de miedo, por elección de Sesshomaru. Aunque no le había acabado de satisfacer. A Kagome, en cambio, como se temía desde el principio, la había aterrorizado y dudaba que aquella noche pudiese dormir. Suerte que iba a dormir con Sesshomaru.

- Que te pasa? – preguntó el chico ante el extraño comportamiento de su novia.

- A ti que te parece? Tengo miedo! Por que me has hecho ver esa maldita película? – dijo mientras se agarraba a su brazo.

- Porqué así seguro que no te separas de mí durante toda la noche – dijo con media sonrisa.

- Eres malo! Y que pasa si me voy a dormir con Ryûk?

- Que tendrás que andar un rato, se lo he dejado a Bankotsu. Así no nos molesta.

- Retorcido.

- Jajajajaja

Mientras aún reía Sesshomaru cogió a Kagome y la sentó al respaldo de un banco. Le levantó la barbilla con la mano y la miró a los ojos durante unos instantes, le gustaba verse reflejado en ellos.

- Me estás haciendo sonrojar... – murmuró ella.

Sesshomaru sonrió y se aproximó a ella para besarla profundamente, mientras Kagome rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Finalmente, después de unos minutos Sesshomaru se separó unos milímetros de ella.

- Esta noche no vas a dormir. Y no será por miedo a que un espectro venga a por tu alma. No te voy a dejar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha volvió a llamar. No contestaba. Al no encontrarla en casa la había llamado al móvil, pero tampoco le respondía. Decidió que ya la llamaría mañana por la mañana.

- Pero dónde demonios se habrá metido esta chica?

En realidad, pensó, la respuesta era muy fácil. Debía de estar con Sesshomaru en algún lugar.

- Que envidia me dan esos dos.

Se había quedado muy descasado cuando Kasumi le había llamado para decirle que no estaba embarazada. Ahora que este problema estaba más que arreglado, debía hacer lo que había decidido en Hawaii. Era tiempo de lavar los trapos sucios del pasado. La venganza estaba olvidada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El piso de Sesshomaru era mucho más grande que el de Kagome. Estaba en la última planta de un altísimo edificio y desde la terraza se veía toda la ciudad iluminada. Había tres dormitorios, dos baños, una cocina y un inmenso comedor. El comedor, que daba a la terraza, tenía toda la pared de vidrio, cosa que daba una inmensa panorámica de la ciudad.

- Pero que chulada de piso!

- Me costó un riñón y medio. Bueno, de hecho, me lo pagaron mis padres. Gajes del oficio – dijo Sesshomaru mientras llevaba la cena.

La cena no es que estuviera muy elaborada. Sesshomaru la había preparado al llegar, mientras Kagome le inspeccionaba la casa. Como no había tenido mucho tiempo había hecho bistec con verduras. Simple pero bueno.

- Y de postre que hay? – preguntó Kagome al terminar la comida.

- Flan con nata va bien?

Sesshomaru se fue a la cocina y volvió con los dos flanes y un bote de nata en spray. Fue a ponerla sobre el flan pero...

- No! – dijo Kagome apartando el plato.

- Eh? No te gusta la nata?

- Me encanta. Pero nos la vamos a comer después – dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

- Jejeje a si que mi novia es una pervertida que se quiere aprovechar de mi cuando duerma y comerme con nata.

- Pues si, has dado justo en el clavo.

Kagome se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en el regazo de Sesshomaru.

- Es que quiero que me lo des tu.

- Bueno, como has sido una niña buena, puedo darte un premio.- cogió la cuchara y llevo un trozo de flan a la boca de Kagome – Está bueno?

- Mucho – respondió con una sonrisa – Quieres probarlo? – ahora era ella la que cogía la cuchara y le llevaba un trozo de flan a él.

Estuvieron así hasta que se acabaron el flan.

- Espera un momento que voy a recoger la mesa. – dijo Sesshomaru.

- Te ayudo - Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina con los platos sucios - entre los dos vamos a recoger en un momento.

Cuando terminaron, Kagome se fue a sentar en el sofá, esperando a que Sesshomaru se reuniese con ella. Pero él la levantó y la cogió en brazos. Ella, sorprendida, se dejo llevar.

- Aquí?? – preguntó Kagome cuanto Sesshomaru la dejó cuidadosamente sobre una alfombra situada delante del ventanal.

- Sí. Anda mujer, que me hace ilusión. No quieres tú?

Él, se le puso encima y empezó a besarle el cuello. Cómo podía ella resistirse a aquello?

- Claro. Es que eres un romántico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tu saldo actual disponible no te permite hacer una llamada de más de un minuto. Si quieres, puedes pedir un anticipo llamando al 00000.  
Tuuuuut tuuuuut tuuuuut tuuuuuut tuuuuuut tuuuuuut._

Pero que se creía esa! Sabía perfectamente que no disponía de mucho saldo en su móvil. Ya había llamado a Kagome cuatro veces. Esta iba a ser la última. Ya la llamaría mañana por la mañana.

Tenía que hablar con Kagome, era la única que lo podía ayudar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era por la mañana. Se despertó abrazado a un cálido cuerpo. Sonrió. Qué bonito era levantarse así! Podría hacerlo cada día de su vida. No pudo reprimir las ganas, y besó la mejilla de la chica que aún dormía a su lado.

- Te quiero

Salió de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla, y miró el reloj. Las diez.

- Bufff... – suspiró

Se vistió, la primera camiseta que había encontrado y unos pantalones, y se dirigió a la cocina, a beber agua y a empezar a preparar algo para almorzar. Mientras, en la habitación, la muchacha aún dormía. Tenía el sueño profundo, sin embargo, se despertó cuando escucho un horrible ruido. Su móvil esta vibrando encima de una mesilla y hacía un ruido de mil demonios.

Rrrrrrt rrrrrrt rrrrrt rrrrrrt rrrrt rrrrrrrt rrrrrrt

Se tomó unos instantes antes de contestar. ¿Dónde estaba?

- Es verdad, estoy en casa de Sesshomaru – dijo antes de responder- Inuyasha?

- _Hasta que al fin contestas!!_ – le gritó – _Pero tú porque tienes móvil si no contestas cuando te llaman? Te he llamado cinco veces!_

- Uh.. Perdón, es que ayer fui al cine y lo puse en silencio, y no pensé a devolverle el sonido, lo siento.

- _Vale, vale. Ahora escúchame Kagome._

- Soy todo oídos. Si me has llamado tantas veces es que debe ser algo importante.

- _Esto... es que..._ – Inuyasha parecía dudar. – _MepuedesdarelnúmerodeSesshomaru?_

- eing? Si no me hablas más despacio no te voy a entender.

- _Me lo quieres poner difícil. _– Se oyó un respiración profunda – _Que si me puedes dar el número de Sesshomaru. Es que creo que tenemos que hablar, pero esta vez soy yo el que se va a disculpar._

- De verdad! No sabes lo feliz que me haces! Sabía que eras un buen tipo, no por nada eres mi vecino.

- _Y eso que tiene que ver? – _Inuyasha no quería aparentarlo, pero se sintió muy halagado al oír decir eso a Kagome.

Mientras hablaba, Kagome se había sentado en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. No se había dado cuenta que des de hacía un rato Sesshomaru estaba en la habitación, mirándola. Así que, cuando se giró y se lo encontró en la puerta, gritó a todo pulmón y se cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana.

- Bonita vista – le dijo él, con su ya característica sonrisa.

- _Kagome? Qué ha sido ese grito? Te encuentras bien? – _Inuyasha seguía hablando por el teléfono.

- Si, si, no te preocupes – respondió ella, ya tranquila – es que había un espía en la habitación. Respecto al motivo de tu llamada, creo que tengo una idea mejor.

- _Cuenta._

- Esta tarde a las cinco en la plaza de siempre. Espero que no faltes. Ahora tengo que colgar. Adiós.

- _No faltaré. Gracias. Adiós._

Aún no había colgado cuando sintió un cuerpo a su lado, abrazándola. Se giró y le plantó un beso en medio de sus labios.

- No tuviste suficiente ayer?

- No – contestó él, ella sonrió al oír la respuesta.

- Piensa que hoy a las cinco tenemos que ir al parque.

- Eh? – levantó la cabeza.

- Ya lo verás. Es un secreto.

Él le sonrió, y ambos continuaron con lo de anoche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome aún no había llegado. Eso era bueno. Siempre es mejor llegar antes cuando se pide un favor.

- Inuyasha! Siento haberte echo esperar!

- Hola, no te preocupes, no pasan ni cinco minutos mujer. Y Sesshomaru?

- Viene detrás. Me ha sido imposible hacerle venir más rápido. "El domingo es un día de descanso, yo ya voy con prisas el resto de la semana" – dijo ella imitando la voz de su novio – me lo ha repetido durante todo el camino.

- Jajaja típico de él, no te preocupes – entonces Inuyasha se dio cuenta de un detalle en el cuello de Kagome – Vaya, si que estaba ocupada esta mañana, ya lo veo – le dijo divertido mientras le subía el cuello de la camisa.

- Opps! Lo siento – dijo avergonzada mientras se escondía la marca rojiza – Mira, ahí llega Sesshomaru.

- Hola Sesshomaru – saludó Inuyasha

- Esto... hola Inuyasha. Siento llegar tarde

- Si yo ya te lo dije, pero tu siempre vas a tu aire. – lo regañó Kagome – no ves que Inuyasha tiene algo que decirte?

- Sesshomaru, lo siento. Crees que podemos volver a ser amigos?

- Pues claro que si – respondió Sesshomaru, con una feliz sonrisa.

Los tres pasaron una maravillosa tarde en el parque, sentados en un banco, hablando del pasado, del presente y del futuro. Ni por un momento, pero, Sesshomaru aparto el brazo que tenía en la cintura de Kagome, y esta, no dejó de sonreír.

Y HASTA AQUÍ HEMOS LLEGADO

* * *

**Muchas gracias a toda la gente que nos ha leído y apoyado en esta historia, pero unas gracias muy especiales a todas aquellas personas que habéis dejado review:**

PIGUY

Kirara8

Sonia Sandria

Rurihari

IwAsAkI

Andrea

Hannah-hm

Lady of Souls

Nuria

Citus

**Muchísimas gracias a todos! Este es el último capítulo, aunque vamos a escribir un epílogo para esta historia. Debido a que las dos autoras tenemos mucho mas trabajo del que nos pensábamos, a lo mejor se va a retrasar un poco. Pedimos perdón por ello y también por haber tardado tanto a escribir este último chap. Esperamos que os haya gustado!!**

**Saludos de**

**HanaIchigo y Sleath.**

**Bye-bee!!!**


End file.
